


Of Gardens, Gowns, and Broken Hearts

by Thaliel (Alodia)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral, Original Character(s), Rape, Rape Aftermath, however, not graphic, pre LOTR, some light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alodia/pseuds/Thaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil’s face grew grave, “Little one, you will be faced with many challenges, some of which I will not be able to help you with, mainly because the challenge will be me. I admire your ability to set me on the correct path, it is one of the reasons I so desperately wanted to be with you. Your road will not be easy, but I swear to do my best to make it worthwhile.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absconded with my Cucumbers

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an early showing of Battle of the Five Armies, and couldn't not write about Thranduil. The fic contains no spoilers, but some of his behavior is inspired by behavior seen in the movie. Please enjoy. :)

 

The first time I met the King of the Woodland Realm was not a happy occasion. In fact, it could be said it was the saddest occasion there was, the burying of a loved one. I was young, but still old enough to understand the pain that shone in My Lord’s eyes. He stood over the tomb of his wife, staring blankly at the marble likeness that now covered her once beautiful body. The marble paled into comparison to my limited memory of the Queen of the Wood Elves, it was a poor substitute for her form. She was blonde and graceful, with striking blue eyes, as many Sindarian elves were. However, where many of the Sindar were cold and haughty, the queen was effervescent and kind.

I saw her many times during official ceremonies, sitting quietly next to King Thranduil, smiling largely at the proceedings. Many of the men older than me commented that she did the king good, allowing him some happiness and gentling his normally harsh hand.

After she died, their talk turned to whether or not the king would find love again. He grew cold in her absence, colder than even his father was before him. I had no frame of reference for this, being born at the beginning of the Second Age, I had not experienced the leadership of Oropher. Unfortunately, I did see the death of our queen, and the grief of Thranduil along with the birth of his merciless patience and indifference. The decades following his wife’s passing brought many challenges before the king, but he bested them all with a cold determination that was scary to see, even from afar.

My father often had me observe the king while at festivals and official functions and report back to him the goings on in Mirkwood. He often told me, “Calithileth, my light, you must let me know what the king is doing, I am far too old to keep abreast of things on my own.”

So I wrote, for nearly 500 years I wrote. Often, I included pressings from the royal gardens. My father, Gwaedhon had retired from Mirkwood and moved to Rivendell when I was old enough to keep house in the Green Wood on my own, participating in festivals wholeheartedly and keeping a small garden out the back of our home.

I wrote to him when I saw one of Thranduil’s small smiles,as each was a treasure. If we saw two in a century it was something to be celebrated. I told him of the king’s coming and goings, about how he walked with a regal manner to and fro, attending meeting after meeting with various advisors. I recounted every festival and party the king attended, which happened only slightly more often than his smiles. More often than not, the king arranged for parties and festivals to be held, and then left the goers to their frolicking, staying holed up in his rooms.

Once, on a very fine day in the summer, Thranduil stopped by my gardens, which sat just behind our home and just a little ways off the path.

The king was walking towards my home, which he passed almost every day on his way back to his palace and his rooms. It was not unusual for me to have to stop my work and bow at his passing, I was almost always outside with my hair braided back, pulling weeds or watering when he strode past.

Generally, he would not spare a glance at me as he went past, not even as I kneeled down in between my rows of lavender and mint. Whatever possessed him to stop that day, I couldn’t say.

I watched him slow from underneath my lashes and got down onto one knee as he took in my neat rows of herbs and spices, and I could hear his deep intake of breath as he caught the scent of mint from the fresh trimmings which I held in my arms. It was long rumored that the departed queen wore mint frequently, and because of this the king favored the scent.

He stopped and commanded me, “Rise.”

I stood and kept my eyes averted from his as I greeted him, “My King.”

He examined my braided silver hair, glanced over my outfit. I had pulled on a dark blue cotton dress for pulling the weeds. It had a square neckline which was bordered with a silver trim, and mud stains from where I had been kneeling in the dirt. I hadn’t donned a cloak since it was still warm out, but I did pull on a dark green apron which held my tools before venturing out back.

He raised his brow, now looking on my rows of cilantro, “You do well with your herbs.”

I smiled a small smile, “You honor me, My Lord.”

He nodded and left, continuing on his trek back home.

Father was in a tizzy after that, and I was admittedly excited myself. The king did not often speak to the occupants of his land unless they held some kind of title, and even that was rare.

Slowly, over the hundreds of years I watched, I grew more and more interested in what I saw, in what small words I could hear from his mouth, his voice making every word sound like a song. His small comment about my work with herbs was more than enough to get me secretly hoping that maybe the king would notice me more. I had never seen him speak with a common elf before. I may have been Sindar, which was a good thing in the eyes of the king, but we did not hold land, and we certainly did not hold any titles.

It was foolish, so indescribably foolish for me to be hoping I had caught the king’s eye, but I could not think of another reason for him to stop and examine me and my garden.

The day following his comment an auburn haired messenger came to my door, introducing herself as Tauriel. She knocked loudly on my front door, arousing me from my midday nap. I stumbled a little on my way to the door but pulled it open only after making sure I looked composed, or at least, composed enough.

Tauriel immediately took the lead, “I am Tauriel, and I have arrived with word from the king.”

I stared at her blankly, distractedly admiring her finely made tunic and overcoat, both made in shades of green which complimented her shining hair and brought out her eyes. “What do you mean word from the king?” I managed to get out.

She held out a scroll and then waved at the men behind her, “The king wants you to supply herbs for the royal kitchens. His personal gardener has not had time to produce sufficient herbs this year and King Thranduil wishes to supplement his personal stores. These men here will take away what he has requested and will provide whatever payment you deem appropriate.”

I stared at her blankly, trying to keep my composure and took the scroll from her. This must have been the reason the king had stopped and took notice of me and my gardens yesterday. He was shopping. I felt a wave of disappointment crash over me at the realization. Last night I had laid awake, tossing and turning, seeing the king’s pale blue eyes looking me over, even in my sleep.

Many women before had tried to catch his eye, and none had succeeded. In fact at the last _Nost-na-Lothion_ Thranduil had very publicly turned down one brave and young Sindarian noblewoman who had asked him to dance. It was foolish to believe I had bested those woman and finally succeeded in the impossible.

I finally processed this all and waved her forward, “It would be my pleasure to provide for Our King.”

She nodded and smiled brightly at me, clearly happy I hadn’t asked too many questions or held her from her other duties. I stepped aside and opened my door wide, standing tall as Tauriel and the small gathering of men could make their way to the back of my house and out into the garden. All three men she had brought carried large baskets, clearly meant to collect the clippings.

I followed behind them, not bothering to shut the door. The small group descended on my garden like they had not seen herbs in days, and I imagined this was due to their worry that the king would have to go without. Many of us who lived in the halls of Mirkwood worried about the king, and did our best to please him not only because he was our king, but because he had been through enough.

They clipped away significant portions of my mint, lavender, cilantro, basil, and oregano. They also took smaller amounts of rosemary, thyme, and dill. Small bits of chive followed, and they packed away a few of my vegetables too, some tomatoes and what few cucumbers I had ready.

I frowned when they took my cucumbers, they were my absolute favorite and I was looking forward to making a cucumber salad for dinner that night.

Tauriel looked over me and my frown, “You will be compensated, remember.”

I nodded, “I know, they’re just my favorite is all.”

She smiled, “King Thranduil favors them as well, perhaps it would be best for you to plant more of them.”

I nodded, “I think I’ll do that, maybe even today.”

She smiled brighter this time, and I noticed the men had made quick work of my garden. Taking roughly one third of what I had available. I was glad I had expanded this last year, if they had done this last summer they would have just taken half of my stock.

Tauriel turned to me and looked me over again, “What do we owe you for this bounty, sister?”

I smiled at her endearment, she seemed happy to be able to give the king what he wanted; “I think roughly 30 gold should cover it, with a discount for the crown, of course.”

She inclined her head graciously and handed me a small pouch of coin, then turned swiftly on her heel, the small posse of men following her out of my house and back towards the castle.

I went to the door and closed it behind them, still reeling from their sudden arrival and departure. The unopened scroll was still heavy in my hands.

I pulled it open and looked over the flowing masculine handwriting on the inside.

_I require use of your gardens for an indeterminate amount of time. My personal stores of herbs and vegetables are running low, and you will be compensated for your aide to me and my crown. Please consider this payment of 50 gold as fair trade for whatever my men take from your garden._

_King Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm_

My eyes widened and I quickly went to count the gold Tauriel had given me, which was apparently 20 more gold than my asking, and almost 15 more than what they had taken was worth.

I hurried to my desk and started a letter to Father. Then I made my way to the markets to purchase more cucumber plants.

The next day, the king did not pass me by as I was planting the extra cucumbers I had bought him, kicking myself everytime I surveyed the street hoping for a glimpse of the king. I tried to tamp down the feelings which had again begun blossoming, despite my stern warnings and talks with myself. Him not passing by that day did that cause good. It was easy to ignore the flutter in my stomach when his blue eyes and beautiful frame were just a memory.

Two days later he made his way past my garden, wearing silver from top to toe, with a flash of crimson floating behind him from the lining of his cloak. My heart started beating fast and I forced myself not to flush with happiness. His absence had left a small hole in me, it had felt like he was avoiding me on purpose, like he had only used me as a convenient way to stock his kitchen. I did my best to ignore the unwarranted feeling of loss, but it was there nonetheless and it was all the more obvious when it was gone.

I kneeled down again, today wearing an ice blue cotton gown with a white apron which went to my ankles which kept the gown relatively stain free. The sleeves were short and capped, short pieces of fabric covered in silver beading. The neckline was cut a tad low but was very narrow, starting at my neck and showing down to the middle of my cleavage. Sindarians are svelte by nature, but that didn’t stop me from having a generous bosom and a rounded ass. The v at my neck was trimmed in small silver beads which glinted in the sun, but I was otherwise unadorned.

Thranduil looked me over again, but as opposed to the last time he looked me over, he paid more attention to me, not my garden. I felt a small shiver go up my spine as his gaze roamed over my gown, stopping briefly at my cleavage. His eyes traveled over my hair, taking in its length, which was down to the small of my back, and sweeping over my neat, small braids. I hadn't gone all out with my hair, refusing to believe that he would be stopping by again.

I immediately regretted my simple clothing choice. The color of the gown suited me well, but it desperately needed a belt of some kind and perhaps a pair of earrings. I probably could have done well with more cleavage too.

Once he was done looking me over he commanded, “Rise.”

I stood and bowed my head, again avoiding the king’s eyes.

“You stocked my kitchen, and for that I thank you. The items you provided me with were of the greatest quality.”

I curtsied low and chanced a look in his eyes, “Thank you, My King, your kind words will not go unappreciated.”

He looked at me, and I would have sworn there was amusement dancing in his eyes. He swept me again from top to toe, and stunned me further by saying, “Come have dinner with me tonight.”

I blinked, several times, “Dinner?”

“Yes, dinner. As additional payment for that which you have provided. It was of the finest quality and you deserve more than the gold which I provided.”

I blinked again, “I would be honored.”

He nodded, “I will send a member of my guard to fetch you at 7 sharp.”

He then turned sharply and walked away in a swirl of silver and crimson, his guard trailing behind him. The guard did not bother hiding his curious glance, but he smiled at me when I met his eyes.

I looked at the sky, and realized that I only had about 3 hours left to prepare for my dinner with the king. I rushed to my house to get ready.


	2. Dinner with the King

I selected a deep red gown for my dinner with the king, hoping the color wasn’t too obnoxious or attention-seeking. It fit me snug from my chest to my hips, with short capped sleeves and a flowing skirt with panels of embroidery worked into them at mid-thigh. The panels had subtle poppy flowers embroidered into them, heavy at first at the hem, and letting up to just petals where the panels started. The neckline was a sweetheart and embroidered along it were more flowers, this time smaller and more subtle, the thread matching the gown exactly save for a subtle sheen.

It was the finest gown I owned and I paired with it my second best hair style. I pulled back strands from the sides of my head, and using a bit of simple magic I gave my hair light curls throughout. The pieces I pulled back I braided tightly in a fishtail braid, clipping them at the back of my head with a swirling silver clasp. The curls emphasized the idea that I had curves in places other than in my hair, and with the neckline of my dress dipping in the middle, my cleavage was almost impossible to ignore, but it was nowhere near ostentatious.

I spread out what makeup I owned, which wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to lightly line my eyes and put a gloss onto my lips. It was still warm out so I went light with everything, the most obvious part being a gold sheen at the tops of my cheek bones.

I looked myself over in the mirror one last time. It had taken almost every minute of the three hours I had to bathe, perfume, choose a dress, and then to do my hair and makeup. In the final moments I had, I slipped in a pair of silver dangling earrings and pulled on a silver bangle. The king’s escort would be upon me shortly, and I started breathing deeply to prepare myself for his arrival.

I heard a knock at the door, and I rushed to pull it open, attempting to look more casual than I felt. The guard who had smiled at me earlier was standing on the other side, and he blinked once at me slowly, before recovering.

“I am Maeron, King Thranduil sent me to escort you.”

I nodded, “Of course, I am Calithileth, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

He smiled at my name, “ _Calithil_ , moon light.”

I nodded, “Indeed.”

I pushed out of my house and into the pathway outside, and closed my door firmly behind me. Maeron took my meaning and began to lead us along the narrow walkways and up the stairs to the king’s quarters.

He lead me through the wooden hallways and into the cavernous halls which signified we had entered the palace. The walls reached far above me and strategic swaths of light hit upon yards of billowing fabric which fell from the arches that separated one room from the next. Maeron lead me past the bulk of the palace, ignoring opulent sitting rooms and large dining halls, and stopped outside an arch which was covered by more fabric than most of the other rooms, affording it more privacy. He pulled back one corner of the fabric and waved me through.

I took a deep breath and ducked under his arm, smiling my gratitude. The room I stepped into was large, but it was still cozy. This was mostly due to the fact that it was dimly lit, the ceiling getting lost in darkness above me. One wall boasted a fireplace which was at least two feet taller than my six foot frame, and inside of which a fire was burning.

Along the middle of the room, there was a table which could easily seat six people, but which currently only held two chairs and at which two places was set. I froze at the sight of the chairs as from somewhere behind me the king’s low voice sounded, “Good evening.”

I turned to face Thranduil full on, and watched as he processed what I was wearing. His gaze looked appreciative for a moment before he carefully blanked his expression, his eyes catching on the neckline of my dress and taking in fully my now-curly hair.

“I am glad you could join me this evening.”

I curtsied low, “My King, thank you for inviting me to your home.”

He nodded at me regally, as was his bent, “Please, you may call me Thranduil while we are in private.”

I had to fight a blush at his request for casual, “As you wish, Thranduil.”

He approached me and swept his arm out towards the table, “Please, join me. Dinner will be served shortly. We are to be having elk which has been seasoned generously with the fruits of your garden.”

I smiled at him and waited for him to take a seat at the head of the table before I settled in beside him. I was belatedly happy my father had thought to teach me some courtly manners before he left for Rivendell.

Thranduil turned fully towards me, “Tell me, why do you live alone in your home? Do you have no family?”

I swallowed and watched closely as servants started bringing out plate upon plate of food for us to feast upon, thick hanks of roast, baskets of fresh bread, bowls filled with vegetables steamed and raw, and I spied my favorite cucumber salad in the mix. “My father left for Rivendell once I came of age, he and I still communicate via writing, but I have no other family.”

The king eyed me, “None at all?”

I nodded, "None. My mother died 200 years ago, and she left me with no siblings."

Thranduil nodded, elven women rarely had more than one child, so it was not unusual that I was alone in Mirkwood. "Legolas, my son, is similarly alone, although he often chooses to stay close to me and my guard."

I blinked at what little he shared, then smiled, "That must be nice, to have some family around."

The king nodded, "Indeed." He glanced around and took in the feast which was now before us, "We should eat."

I waited for the king to go first, letting him take his fill before I went right in for the cucumber salad, serving myself a large portion of the vegetables, and taking only a small serving of the elk.

I dug in immediately, spearing myself a forkful of cucumber before I looked back over at Thranduil. He had not yet taken a bite, and instead wore a small smile. I blanched at his smile and realized immediately my mistake.

I dropped my fork onto the table and stared wide eyed at Thranduil, "I am deeply sorry My King, I should have waited for you to eat first."

He lifted a long fingered, well defined hand and waved it between us, "I must insist you call me Thranduil, and do not mind me, I enjoy your enthusiasm."

I smiled then, "Right, sorry Thranduil. I just have not often dined with kings and royalty."

"I find that refreshing," he remarked, "I grow weary of the same thing day in and out, you bring a certain spark to the kingdom the likes of which I have not seen in a long time."

My smile split wider and I turned back to my cucumbers, "That's good then because I am _very_ enthusiastic about my cucumbers."

I jumped when Thranduil chuckled, his deep low voice reverberating through the room, hitting off the unseen ceiling and surrounding me with warmth.  

I looked him over carefully, noticing for the first time that he was wearing less than he usually wore, allowing me to better examine his form. He was dressed in a heavily embroidered silver tunic, under which he had a crisp white shirt tucked into his silver trousers. He had a foot propped up onto the seat of his chair, his knee swung out wide, giving me a view of his dove grey leather boots, which had silver trimmings.

His hair was expertly pulled back at the sides, braided so fine I would have sworn his hair just grew that way naturally. A small silver circlet sat on top of it all, coming to a point over his strong brow. He hadn’t pulled out one of his crowns, which meant he considered this dinner to be casual, or as casual as dinner with the king could be.

He boasted another smile, this one larger than the last, "I am glad you find them satisfactory."

I sat, stunned by his smile, and still reeling from his laughter.

"Calithileth," he called.

I started in my chair, the tilted my head, "How did you know my name?"

"I make it my business to know the names of all my subjects," he sobered as he spoke, losing the smile but his eyes still danced.

I nodded, then continued pursuing my plate, sheepishly adding another serving of salad.

His smile returned, "I now feel some guilt for taking what cucumbers you had in your garden."

I sent a reassuring smile his way, "It's okay, Tauriel told me they're your favorite too. I'm just happy I get to eat some tonight."

Thranduil inclined his head, then started cutting into his generous portion of elk. We ate in silence, but it wasn't heavy or uncomfortable.  It was simply so we could do what we came there for, and appreciate the fruits of my labor, literally.

Thranduil broke the silence when servants came in to clear the serving platters. I sent a longing glance at what was left of the salad, and Thranduil chuckled again. "I should send you some more plants to make up for what I have taken."

I shifted in my chair, leaning towards the king with an elbow on the table, "You missed it, I planted more the very day they came and absconded with my vegetables."

Thranduil sat back in his chair, eyes again looking over my hair, which had been swept in front of my shoulders and hung loose in front of me. "Then I shall have to find another way to make it up to you."

This time, I didn’t even bother hiding my blush. I glanced down at my hands, checking habitually to see if I had any dirt under my nails. After ascertaining that I did not, I looked back at Thranduil. He looked pensive and alert, like he was carefully cataloging every movement I made. I supposed that made sense, given he was the king he was likely comparing me to other women he had held company with.

Thranduil did not often keep company, choosing to eat alone, walk alone, and perhaps most poignantly, sleep alone. Whispers through the hall claimed this was because he was still devastated by the loss of his wife almost five hundred years before. Luckily for the king, he already had an heir in Legolas, but with the rising unrest in the lands, encroaching spiders and swirling malevolence, they worried he would perish in battle, leaving the king childless and a widower with no hope of another heir.

Many noble men took it upon themselves to encourage their daughters and nieces to seduce the king, grabbing for more power and influence while hiding behind good intentions of looking out for the Woodland. Thranduil had never taken an interest in any of these women, barely sparing a glance for their eager and excited fathers and uncles.

Thranduil held my gaze and then leaned slowly towards me, swinging his leg back down to the floor and steepled his hands over his knees, “I must confess something.”

I pulled my brows together and looked over Thranduil, again getting lost for a moment when looking at his large swath of silver hair. So I muttered distractedly, “What is it?”

“Initially, I only stopped at your garden because I was looking for a new supplier for my herbs and vegetables.”

I deflated visibly, but only slightly. I didn’t want Thranduil to even suspect that I was burning for him, or to believe that I only gave him aid out of some deluded idea that he would fall in love with me. Truthfully, romance or not, dinner or not, it was always an honor to serve one’s king. Besides that, it’s not like vegetables are very romantic.

He smiled a little before he continued, “However, I find the way you go about things to be intriguing. You know a little of the way of court, but you do not stumble over yourself to prove it. You’re clearly a very skilled gardener, but you don’t publically sell your wares, and only trade with those close to you. You’re humble in a way most elves are not.”

I stared into his glowing blue eyes, taking a moment to register the sincerity there, and to sort through what he said. I only managed to get out my thanks before he continued on.

“It would please me greatly if you would continue to provide my kitchens with your wares as needed, and if you would continue to have dinner with me.”

My eyes widened, “Keep having dinner? Here?”

Thranduil nodded, “Indeed, here, in my palace.”

I looked away then, once again checking for dirt behind my nails. I felt a hand brush my shoulder, shifting my hair through gentle, long fingers, causing my scalp to tingle. Glancing over at Thranduil, I saw his attention was entirely on my hair, separating the curls with careful motions while he waited for me to respond. He looked serious, but he lived up to his legendary patience and remained silent, giving me time to think.

I felt myself relax, his fingers combing through my hair felt wonderful, I hadn’t realized just how tense I was through dinner until I let some of that tension go. My shoulder dropped down and I unclenched my hands, “I would like to keep having dinner with you, Thranduil.”

His name felt strange coming out of my mouth, I was so used to referring to him as ‘My Lord’, ‘My King’, or one of his other formal titles.

Thranduil let his hand drop, and the tingling in my scalp faded away, leaving me feeling empty. I almost opened my mouth to ask him to continue, but I couldn’t get the words out.

Thranduil stood looking over my shoulder, his gaze hardened suddenly, his frame tense.  I glanced behind me to see an elf I hadn’t met before standing by the archway, holding a large piece of parchment in his hands.

Thranduil looked at me, looking slightly put out, “Unfortunately I have business to attend to, Maeron will escort you home. Thank you for keeping me company this evening.”

I nodded, and watched as he walked to the door, sweeping up a heavy silver cloak as he went, whirling it about his body and settling it on his shoulders. He glanced back at me before he followed the strange elf out into the hallway, “Good night, Calithileth.”


	3. Sweet Dreams and Rubies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations/glossary at the end of the chapter.

I slowly brushed out the curls I had magicked into my hair, pulling out my braids one by one. I recalled Thranduil’s fingers slowly sifting through its lengths, and I desperately wished he was there now to continue his ministrations.

I set down the brush and set about braiding my hair for bed. I had been doing it for centuries, so it couldn’t have taken more than five minutes. I parted my hair into three sections and braided each section into fine pieced braids, then I braided all three sections down my back so the braid pulled up short at the bottom of my shoulder blades. It made my hair look intricate and beautiful, but sadly it was only something I wore to bed.

Elves cherished the idea of long flowing hair, grown down as far as one could. My hair fell nearly to the bottom of _my_ bottom, falling flat the whole way down, unless I used a bit of magic on it. It was something my father was very proud of, he was pleased to have a daughter who could grow her hair so long. Because of this, I generally wore my hair loose and straight with two small braids at my temples held back by a silver clasp.

I pulled off my red dress and hung it carefully, wondering what on earth I was going to wear to dinner tomorrow. I perhaps made a mistake; wearing the finest I had right off the bat. I tried not to dwell on it while washing away the makeup I had worn to dinner. I could always go out tomorrow and trade for a new dress. I would have to use some of the gold Thranduil had given me, but that combined with the money father sent and the family money, I would be more than able to afford something suitable for my dinner.

I slipped on a short nightgown made of ice blue silk and trimmed in the whitest lace I could afford. It slid nicely over me as I climbed into bed, thinking of the day ahead. I had to tend the garden, obviously, and buy a new gown and the trimmings, maybe something I could wear a necklace with.

I drifted off to sleep, contemplating another dinner with the king.

A warm caress at the back of my neck woke me in the wee hours, blinking away sleep and feeling a warm weight at my side. I was lying on my stomach, my head turned to the wall of my bedroom and on my other side I could feel the bed dipping in to accommodate someone. I let my eyes take in the pale blue walls with small white flowers before I registered the tingling which had again returned to my scalp.

I sighed deeply, deciding not to move and disrupt whomever was causing the sensation. Gentle fingers drifted across my back as deft fingers undid my braids, leaving sensitive spots of warmth in their wake. My eyes closed and I savored the warmth, wishing I could have something like this every night. It felt safe and reverential, like someone was worshiping my hair, or even just me. I rolled my shoulders willing them to relax further as I started sinking back into sleep.

I heard a gentle voice next to my ear, “Sleep, Calithileth, all is well.”

It came to me just before the blackness that the voice sounded an awful lot like Thranduil.

When morning came my hair was completely free of the braids I had put in it the night before but it thankfully was not a mess. My curls had calmed down into a loose wave all throughout, which was something I could easily work with. I stood in front of the mirror and set my hair into four different braids, all meeting at the back of my head and held in place by a large silver clip in the shape of a pair of antlers, a small token to Thranduil.

I pulled on a cobalt blue cotton gown, tied a black belt at my waist and pulled on a matching black and blue vest, tying the small bag of coins Tauriel had given me to the inside. Donning a pair of black leather flats, I pulled the door firmly behind me and set out to find a gown for dinner that night. It would be nice even to find two gowns since apparently I would be at dinner often.

I slowly walked through the quietly busy streets. Elves did not shout or barter with each other, so even when I reached the market I could still clearly hear my soft footfalls despite the crowds. I approached the store front of my favorite seamstress, Liliana, and walked right to her.

“Liliana,” I greeted.

The seamstress turned and lowered her wide eyes to me, “Calithileth! Oh my dear I was just hoping you would stop by. A little birdie told me you had dinner in the palace last night! Now, I told them this simply could not be possible! Not possible at all, King Thranduil _never_ has guests for dinner, but they swore up and down that you got an escort right to the king’s private dining room!”

I smiled at Liliana, “I did have dinner with King Thranduil last night, and he invited me over again tonight. That’s why I’m here, I have absolutely no idea what to wear.”

Liliana’s eyes got even wider, “ _Edraith enni,_ little Calithileth, my little moon, having dinner with _Thranduil_.”

I nodded and smiled at her, “Will you help me?”

She nodded enthusiastically, “Absolutely my dear.” She bustled off to a rack at the back of the room which held an assortment of gowns.

When I left two hours later I had three new dresses and two new night gowns. I had picked one dress in silver with red lining and red accents, one made with purple silk shot with silver and one a deep green with silver stitching. Each cost a quarter of what the king had given me, plus the promise of stories as soon as I could about the king and his eating habits. The nightgowns I picked up were both silk, one was royal blue, the other was the deepest black trimmed in equally black lace. Liliana assured me that the black would make me appear positively _radiant._

I walked back to my home slowly, debating on which gown to wear. I was leaning towards the silver and red, if just so Thranduil and I would match. On my way back, someone fell into step with me.

I looked over and saw the king striding along with me, obviously going a tad slower than normal to accommodate my shorter legs. I smiled and shifted the cloth bag in which my gowns were carefully folded into my other hand. “Good morning, _Hîr vuin_.”

Thranduil glanced side long at me, “Good morning, Calithileth. I see you’ve been busy already this morning.”

I held up my bag a little before letting it fall down to my side again. It was surprisingly difficult to do, not because of the weight of the bag, but because the weight of the stares on my back increased tenfold as soon as Thranduil came into step aside me.

“I have a dinner with a very important man tonight,” I teased him, deciding it was best to ignore the stares.

Thranduil smiled a small smile and let out a low chuckle, “Indeed you do. Tell me, how did you sleep?”

I blushed and watched our feet, remembering the soft touches and words which came to me in the early hours. I had a strong feeling it was Thranduil who came to me that night, but I did not think in the middle of the market with sharp elf ears all around was the proper place to ask. So I hedged, “I had a very pleasant night, thank you.”

His small smile got bigger before it disappeared completely as Thranduil caught the eye of some eavesdropping elves. “I had one as well,” he said, dropping his voice lower than normal.

We walked in silence then, until the spectators thinned as we neared the palace, and my home.

Thranduil broke the silence, drifting a hand briefly through the hair at the small of my back, “Dinner tonight is at 6. Please, wear the silver one.”

Then he turned around the corner without a glance back, his ever present guard trailing behind him, giving me a quizzical look.

I blinked at the space he once occupied, wondering just how long he had been watching me, if he knew I had purchased a silver gown.  A pleasant shiver went up my spine as I let myself into my home.

That afternoon, I stepped out into the garden after a light lunch of salad, which was sadly lacking cucumbers. I changed into a dove grey cotton gown and pulled on my white apron. It had been a dry couple of days, so my new cucumber plants needed some extra attention.

I set about the business of watering the cucumbers, making sure to move my hair carefully away from my face so as to not catch it on anything. I finished with that task, and then set about watering the rest of the garden when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of silver. Maeron stood at the edge of my garden, just on the other side of the low fence which kept the neighbor’s cat out. His armor gleamed in the sunlight which was bouncing about the halls, making him appear to be quite the figure amongst the normal foot traffic.

I straightened, my hair swinging about to settle down my back, and walked to him, curious as to why he was watching me. “ _Le suilon_!” I called as I got closer.

Maeron smiled, “Calithileth, the king has sent me to deliver something for you. He sends his deepest apologies that he cannot bring it himself. King Thranduil was called into an emergency meeting and so could not make it.”

He offered me a leather pouch, waited for me to take it, then turned to leave, informing me, “I will be back tonight to bring you to dinner.”

I smiled and waved as he left “See you then.”

I deposited my watering can on a picnic table I kept out back and quickly pulled on the strings of the pouch. I had never received gift from a man before, and it sent a small thrill through me that the first man to send me a gift was the king.

I dumped the contents of the pouch into the palm of my hand. It was a silver necklace with small rubies embedded into a small swirling silver mass which would sit at the base of my throat. The swirls were held up by a thin chain which was so fine it was almost invisible.

Blinking at the necklace, I glanced inside the pouch to see a piece of parchment folded up and set inside. I put the necklace back into the bag and unfolded the parchment, recognizing immediately the swirling masculine handwriting.

_Miluis,_

_I saw this piece this morning and determined immediately that it would go well with the gown you purchased. I sent Maeron back to purchase it for me and I hope you will wear it tonight._

_Please, wear your hair down._

_Llle,_

_Thranduil_

I clutched the note to my chest, glancing about as if I could find and thank Thranduil immediately for his thoughtfulness and kind words. I glanced at the sun, noticing it was nearing 4 o’clock, I put away my things and got ready for dinner.

I was never one to deny requests, let alone those from a king, so I bathed quickly, drying my hair with a spell and leaving it hanging straight. I pinned back two pieces by my ears, exposing the small tips, and clipped them back with the same antler shaped clip from before. I donned the silver and red dress, as Thranduil had wanted. It brushed the floor with a short train, boasted a low, square neckline, and was embroidered all over with silver thread. Along the neckline there were swirls of red embroidery and beading, drawing in the red from the lining. The sleeves were long and came down to just below my wrists. I put over it a silver belt made of delicate disks, which stopped just short of a short slit up the side, which revealed the red lining and my black leather boots with silver trims.

Pulling the necklace Thranduil had given me out of its bag, it became quickly apparent that the king had excellent taste, as you suspected a king would have. The red rubies complimented the red silk in my dress perfectly, and the nearly invisible chain gave the illusion that there was a swirling mass of silver and red at the base of my throat naturally. It was perfect.

I paired a simple pair of silver disc earrings with the necklace, and gave myself the once over. My hair was shining and strong, a result of a homemade shampoo I used and liberal amounts of conditioning treatments. The silver in my hair and dress giving me an allover shining appearance, it was hard to imagine someone who could be as beautiful as Thranduil, but I imagined I looked at least well enough to be having dinner with him.

As soon as I lowered my mental seal of approval, there was a knock at the door. I went to let Maeron in, and was given another long stare before he snapped to his duties, “It’s time for dinner, Calithileth”

I smiled and stepped into the walkway, closing the door being Maeron.

He led me to the same dining room where Thranduil and I had dinner yesterday. This time, I let myself into the room, pulling back the heavy swaths of white fabric, I spotted Thranduil right away. He was standing next to a large forest green chair which had been pulled close to the fire. His blue eyes were glowing in the dim lighting, and his eyes were on me. He quickly took in what I was wearing, his eye stopping at the necklace he had given me, then smiling at my mostly undone hair.

“ _Miluis,_ ” he greeted, “Please, come here.”

I tilted my head to the side at the change in protocol; dinner had been served almost as soon as I arrived the previous night. I walked over to Thranduil, taking note of his clothing as I went. His tunic fit close to his form, and made it very obvious that he was a strong king, with broad shoulders and a trim waist. He was wearing top to toe silver with a thick robe on top which was lined in a red silk closely matching the silk in my own gown.

When I got close enough for him to touch, his hands reached out and brushed through the hair along my shoulders then one hand went to the base of my throat, fingers brushing over the necklace he had bought me. “I knew this would suit you,” he murmured taking in the subtle glint of the rubies in the fire light.

“Thank you, for this. It’s absolutely beautiful,” I lifted a hand a placed it over his, looking up into his eyes, assessing.

His eyes gentled and he leaned down, running his nose along my temple, “You are most welcome, _mîr_.”

I smiled at his endearment, then stopped and thought for a moment. Thranduil had been using a lot of endearments lately, calling me precious and lovely, but he did not explain exactly why he was using them. Generally, elven men declared their intentions before using such names with women, and they definitely didn’t possibly go visit said women in the middle of the night in order to run their hands through their hair.

I may have been half in love with the Elf King, but I had to at least try to keep my head about me. Elves had a long memory, and the last thing I needed was to earn a reputation for moving too fast. Elves don’t sleep around the way men do, sex, to us, was akin to getting married and being bonded forever. The idea that someone could frequent different men’s beds was foreign to us, however, we do have some negative ideas when it comes to romance and relationships. Moving too fast was considered the highest affront to elven partnership. We have thousands of years in which to live and love and choosing a partner was so important, it was common to be courting someone for half a millennia before making it official.

I leaned back from him, tilting my head up to catch Thranduil’s eye. “Um... Thranduil.”

He opened his eyes and smiled at me gently, “Yes, _Mîr?_ ”

“Well, I was wondering, and this may sound a bit mad, but did you come see me last night?”

Thranduil smiled, but this time it reached his eyes and I caught sight of all of his white perfect teeth, “I may have, little one.”

I breathed deeply for a moment, savoring his smile, then I frowned, “But um, why?”

Thranduil chuckled and leaned down towards me running his nose again through my hair, “ _Miluis,_ I did so because I was not pleased with how we parted yesterday, I wanted to be able to spend more time with you. This is not something I am very often used to feeling, and being king, I rectified this situation immediately, and I came to you as soon as I was able. Did I disturb you too terribly?”

I shook my head, “Well… Uh, no.”

Thranduil laughed loud and long, again filling the chamber with warmth. I gently lifted a hand a brushed it through the hair at his temple, watching the laughter gentle his features. “ _Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog.”_

The words I said were just a small whisper, but Thranduil closed his eyes and leaned into my hand, “ _Mîr,_ ”he breathed, “You do this old elf heart good.”

 I smiled, “I wouldn’t let all your subjects hear you call yourself old. They’re all determined to get another heir from you in the millennia.”

I winced as soon as the words left my mouth, appalled by my own uncouth actions. Thranduil simply chuckled again, “I am well aware that the noblemen keep throwing their kin at me in hopes of another heir. It’s quite annoying.”

I sighed with relief, then laughed, “Annoying? Really?”

“Yes, really,” he drolled, taking on a more serious tone, “It’s exhausting to fight off all those women, looking sad and rejected when I refuse to dance or to disappear with them.”

“Disappear with you?” I nearly screeched, “How awful!”

Thranduil smiled again at my reaction, “Indeed, although I would not mind disappearing with you.”

I blushed heavily, but Thranduil was no longer paying attention to me. He eyes were at a servant who was standing next to a hidden door in the wall.

“Um… My Lord,” the servant called, “Would you be ready for dinner now?”

Thranduil sighed and settled his eyes and mouth into what I was beginning to realize was the ‘Regal Mask’, the face and tone he assumed when speaking in public or with his subjects.   
“You may serve dinner now.”

The man smiled and waved his hand, heralding a rush of servants carrying a larger meal than the night before. I watched a honey roasted ham, three platter full of vegetables, two bowls of cucumber salad, three bowls of various mixed greens, an assortment of dressings, five types of bread, and a bowl of roasted potatoes walk by me. Clearly, the servants had caught wind that the king was entertaining a female friend, and were doing their best to help him out.

Thranduil watched them rush by with a stony gaze, but he remained standing close to me, one warm hand resting on my shoulder. Once every servant had cleared the room, Thranduil came up close behind me, placed his hands on either side of my waist, and leaned down pressing his nose again into my hair. I felt his lips touch me for a brief moment, then he gently pushed me forward, “Go, sit little one, I will be there shortly.”

I took my seat and watched as Thranduil pulled back the curtain at the archway, stepping out into the hall.

I took another survey of the room, noticing that today it was even more dimly lit than yesterday, the fire in the gigantic hearth not blazing as brightly as it had in the past. I ran my hand over the upholstery on my seat, reveling in the dark green velvet that matched the arm chair I had been standing next to moments ago.

The curtain which led to the hall was shoved back roughly, and King Thranduil entered the room, looking like the picture of wrath. The king who approached me was the king of legends, Thranduil who faced the Fire Drakes of the North, the King of the Woodland Realm, possessor of merciless patience and a desire for blood.

“Calithileth,” he bit out, abandoning all pet names, “Did you tell someone you were meeting me for dinner?”

He stalked close to my chair looking down at me with eyes bright with anger, waiting for my answer.

I squirmed and felt my eyes fill with tears at his sudden display of rage, “I… Yes, I did, I shared a little with my friend at the market. The seamstress.” Just moments ago he was sweet and kind, allowing me a glimpse of what life must be like with a lover. Someone I could trust with every secret and whom would be there to comfort me. I had thought, for a moment, that man may have been Thranduil.

He snarled, “Well your _seamstress_ has an awful big mouth. There is now a crowd of elves waiting outside the gates just gagging to catch a glimpse of you.”

I paled immediately at his words, and felt my lips part with shock.

He continued, “Obviously, they cannot know you are here. You’ll stay the night in one of the guest rooms, and then you’re not to return.”

He whirled, a blur of silver and red, and left the room stalking off to depths unknown.

I slumped over in my seat as tears began to fall, failing to understand the king’s anger. I stayed there, shaking with embarrassment and fear. I had heard tales of Thranduil’s anger, and we had all heard of a time or two when he had words with Legolas, but it was another thing to be faced with it directly. He had not told me that out dinners were secret, he even walked with me this morning, in public! All _I_ did was share an exciting event with my friend.

I was suddenly angry, and I surged from my seat to stalk to the curtain. I yanked it back with more difficulty than it took Thranduil, and looked down the hallway. I saw the Silver King standing at the end of the hall speaking with an advisor and I walked right up to him.

“My Lord,” I bit out, discarding any casual names for him as well, “I did not know our meetings were secret and if you had told me as much I would have happily acquiesced to your judgment on the matter.”

Thranduil’s brows went up and his gaze darkened, the advisor next to him paled and scuttled away down the hall, leaving us alone.

I barely registered it in my rage, “If you had simply shared we both might have avoided some anger this night, but since my presence clearly displeases you, I would rather leave now than wait until morning. I hate to imagine the stories people will make up if I were to remain here any longer.”

I turned on my heel to walk away, determined to find my own way out of the palace when I felt Thranduil grab my elbow and pull me to him. He molded his front to my back, curling into me slightly and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I tensed, waiting for his rage to reappear, but I felt his frame shaking with silent mirth. I slumped, a little put out he hasn’t taken my outburst seriously.

“Oh _Mîr,_ ” he breathed, “This will be quite fun. You’re enchanting when you’re angry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mîr - Precious   
> Miluis - Lovely one   
> Le suilon! - I greet you!  
> Edraith enni - Save me  
> Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog - I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh  
> Hîr vuin - My lord  
> Llle - Yours


	4. Sighs in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary/translations at the end of the chapter.

Thranduil insisted I stay and eat, but he studiously avoided apologizing to me, so I did much the same to him. I probably should have apologized, just on the grounds that he was king, and I was just a commoner, but his outburst was so out of the blue and unwarranted, I was determined to make sure he knew well how I felt about it.

At the end of dinner, which was filled with light conversation which danced around anything that may anger the other, Thranduil sent a servant to check the front gates again. When he reported back, it was apparent from his expression alone that the people were keeping vigil, hoping beyond hope that the king would take me to his bed tonight and officialy bind me to him.

Thranduil clenched his jaw, but kept control on his anger, “Little one, you’ll need to stay here until the crowd leaves and these rumors are discredited.”

I sat up in my chair, “But what about my garden? And my house?”

Thranduil shook his head, “Worry not, I will send someone to see to them both.”

I leaned back and sighed, this wasn’t an order from Thranduil my friend, but from Thranduil the king. I nodded my agreement.

Thranduil smiled, “You’ll take the room next to mine.”

I frowned at the empty plate in front of me, “Why that one?”

Thranduil stood and chuckled, “So I can visit you if I feel the need, of course.”

He walked around to the other side of my chair, pressed a kiss to my temple, and then stood, “I must see to the preparations of your rooms and the keeping of your home. I take your leave now, _Miluis._ I will return.”

All I could really do was nod.

When he left, I moved to a couch in front of the enormous fireplace, contemplating all that had happened. Despite his lack of apology, I found that I had already forgiven Thranduil. He was understandably angry that the people of Mirkwood has put their noses into his personal life, and I imagined I would be pretty upset if that happened to me as well. It was perhaps not the wisest move, but in the wake of our argument, I found that my feelings for him had already grown.

He returned shortly after, before I could lapse into a food induced nap in front of his fire place. He found me laid out fully on a plush velvet couch, my head pooled on top of my hands drifting slowly off. He leaned down at the waist, hands clasped behind his back.

“Are you tired _Mîr nín?_ ” He asked.

I looked blankly up at Thranduil, his face was hovering close to mine, so I reached out a hand to trace one of his cheekbones, “I am.” I paused for a moment, memorizing the planes of Thranduil’s face, committing each one to memory. “ _Ci bain sui in elin,_ ”I whispered.

Thranduil dropped down to a knee, bringing his face close to mine, “ _Gin seron, Miluis nín.”_

I smiled sleepily at Thranduil, happy and content, our argument from earlier now completely forgotten. He then sifted an arm under my knees and behind my shoulders, lifting me easily into his arms and carrying me out the room and down a long hallway. This one was shorter than those surrounding it, a clear sign that we were in the private quarters of the king. This area of the palace was not made for guests or to show off, this was simply for Thranduil to exist.

He rounded a corner and shouldered his way past another set of heavy white drapes, this time edged with gold at the bottom. He made his way through an opulent sitting room and through a concealed door at the back and behind a tapestry, shouldering open the door.

I felt him drop me onto the bed, and then exit the room again. Once he was gone, I drifted further into sleep, and began to dream lightly, vague forms of flowers and small birds in a meadow dancing behind my eyes.

I felt the bed dip as Thranduil returned. “ _Mîr,_ ” he called, “Darling, you must change into a night gown.”

I groaned and sat up a little, “ _Amin anta kaim, A'maelamin,_ ”

Thranduil smiled and kissed my forehead, “You’ll sleep soon, change first.”

I groaned and leaned forward, reaching an arm around to pull at the laces at the back of my dress. Thranduil gently brushed my hands away and pulled at the laces himself, making quick work of the dress and sliding it off my shoulders. He let the fabric pool at my waist, then moved behind me and worked his hands into my hair. He gently pulled out the clip, and released what braids I had put in. He then ran his hands through the entire length, moving all of it over one of my shoulders. He then moved away from behind me and gently pulled me to my feet.

As soon as I stood the dress fell from where it was pooled at my waist and fell around me on the floor. Thranduil took a moment, breathing deeper than normal to look over me, hair down, sanding in a thin white silk shift. He then moved closer and put his hands at the hem of my shift, asking a silent question.

I took a deep breath and considered my options. Thranduil was king, therefore no matter how fast we moved, I didn’t think he would be gossiping with the whole town if we didn’t spend a proper amount of time courting. Additionally, the small nagging feelings I held for the king were steadily increasing every time we were together. Every moment where he did something gentle or kind. So I decided, before I could back out, to nod my head.

Thranduil flashed me a smile and I watched his face as he carefully slid my shift up my sides and over my head. I lifted my arms at the last possible moment, wanting to memorize the look of near wonder on his face.

The king stepped closer to me, his silk tunic pressing against my now bare breasts and placed his warm hands solidly around me, “ _Nin lithiach,_ ” he whispered into the top of my head, his hands moving lightly over the skin of my back.

I moved into his embrace sliding my arms inside his robe and giving him most of my weight. Then I leaned back a little and searched his face, which was more gentle looking than I had ever seen from anyone. He looked at me with more tenderness than even my father had on the day of his departure from Mirkwood.

I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears, feeling the combined hope that perhaps I wasn’t wrong about Thranduil, and the sheer force of his gaze. Thranduil pulled me back into his chest his face falling a fraction of an inch, “Do not cry little one.”

I smiled, “I’m not upset.”

I felt him still as he processed what I meant then he hauled me up and laid me back on the bed. He moved over me, his hands training over my shoulders and down my sides, the backs of his knuckles grazing the sides of my breasts. He breathed deeply again, then leaned over me and settled some of his weight over me. I parted my knees so he could lay between them, the silk of his trousers brushing up against the inside of my thighs. The robe he was still wearing fell around me like a cocoon, and in the shelter of fabric nearly as silver as his hair, Thranduil kissed me.

It was a light touch at first, just his lips moving across mine, his breath escaping slowly as he did so. A low groan built in the back of my throat and I tightened my hands at his sides. Thranduil took the hint and leaned into me, pressing his hips onto mine and deepening the kiss. His tongue darted out and swept across my bottom lip, prompting me to part my lips and slant my head, allowing him in further.

His hands traced a warm path up my sides, then traveled inward, brushing across my nipples and chasing away any drowsiness I may have still felt. I gasped and then pulled him closer, my own tongue moving out to sweep along his bottom lip, then moving my lips down the column of his throat to the top of his high collar

His finger and thumb met over my nipple and gently started to twist, while my hands made quick work of the clasps at the front of his shirt. I pulled back the fabric as he switched sides, and kissed down the newly exposed skin. I wondered briefly if I left a mark on him if it would be considered a crime against the king, then quickly decided I didn’t care. I leaned in towards his collar bone and sucked a small spot close to where his heart was beating. Thranduil groaned and his hands gave me one last tweak before he shoved both of his hands into my hair.

He thoroughly massaged my hair as he kissed me, sending tingling sensations from the crown of my head to right between my legs. I rolled my hips up into his, encountering his hard length straining against the ties of his trousers. He pulled kept his hands moving and buried his face in my neck, kissing me where shoulder met neck and gently biting.

I groaned and pushed my hips more, “Thranduil…”

He signed and pulled up, looking at me, “I do not wish to take away your choice, little one.”

He was being surprisingly considerate, considering he was the king. He could bind himself to me here and now and demand I honor the bond, but he knew that it was something which should be discussed in daylight, not in the dead of night on a bed. Especially not when that bond would make you Queen of the Woodland Realm.

I frowned, “Well… We could always, do… Other things. Right?”

Thranduil smiled, “I was hoping you would say that.”

He went back to kissing me, one hand moving back to my breasts while one trailed down my stomach past my navel, and moved swiftly through my folds, coating his fingers in wetness which he then moved over my clit.

I disconnected from his mouth and rolled my hips, unable to concentrate on much else while he was slowly circling me. I licked up his throat while he worked his fingers, and I moved my hands into his hair, removing the circlet that sat there and letting it fall to the floor. Then I slowly undid the braids, my breath hitching when he groaned in approval, his fingers showing me much the same when he moved them slightly down to tease my entrance.

“ _Mîr nín_ ,” he breathed, “May I?”

I nodded quickly, now almost panting every time Thranduil so much as took a breath near me. He slid in one finger two knuckles deep and rubbed me gently before allowing another finger to join it. I gasped and then moved my hips down and into his hands, trying to get as much of him as I could.

Thranduil bowed his head and watched as he slowly started to move his fingers in and out of me, coating them in my wetness and gently relaxing me. I finished pulling out his braids while his head was bent, messing up his hair and massaging his scalp. My fingers drifted down to his gently pointed ears and gently caressed the tip, not sure if he would allow me to or not.

He raised his head and looked deep into my eyes, his eyed dark with lust. Then he moved the hand that had moved to grip my hip up into my hair, caressing my ears in much the same way I did his. I took this as affirmation enough that it was okay, and then moved a fingertip over the point of his left ear again.

Thranduil dropped his head and moaned into my neck, and started moving his fingers in earnest. I gripped his shoulders tight and threw my head back as he picked up speed, no longer gentle and probing, Thrnaduil was now moving towards his end game. He bit my shoulder as he kept moving, then slipped a third finger into me at the same time he licked up the column of my neck.

I gasped, “ _A'maelamin,”_ and started chattering in Sindarin, as he brought me closer and closer to the edge. My voice rose with each passing moment, mimicking the pressure I felt building in my pelvis. Thranduil kept up a steady pace, moving his fingers in and out of me, gaining speed only as I needed it which was both maddening and utterly perfect. When he felt me starting to get close, his other hand traveled down my torso, gently pulling up on my clit and then continuing the circles he had earlier made.

It built quickly after that, rising up from the bottom of my toes as I found release. I threw my head back and moaned, “Thranduil.”

He smiled into my neck and gave me a quick bite, still moving his fingers gently inside of me as I came down from my climax.

“You’re beautiful when you’re in ecstasy _Mîr nín._ ” He said breathing deeply at my neck.

I smiled and then moved slightly, rolling so that way I was now on top. My eyes glittered, “What should we do about you then, My King?”

Thranduil smiled a wicked smile, “I have some ideas darling, if you’re not feeling too drained.”

I shook my head and reached for the laces of his trousers pulling them open quickly as he moved to remove his robe. Then he reached a hand behind his head and pulled off his tunic. My hands stalled for a moment as I took in his expansive chest, his wide planes and defined abs. He wasn’t overly bulky in any way, but he carried more muscle on his frame than other elven men, always prepared for battle. There was a dusting of chest hair across his pectorals, and just above his trousers there was a smattering of silver hair which lead down into his pants, disappearing where I had stopped pulling off his trousers. He lifted his hips helpfully, a silent command to continue what I was doing, and an offer of help. I quickly finished with the laces and then pulled his trousers off, freeing him completely.

For a man, he was beautiful, full both in length and girth and I suddenly regretted my decision not to lay with him that night.

Thranduil rolled his hips as I observed him, enticing me, “Calithileth,” he moaned, visibly bothered now.

I smiled down at him then leaned down and peppered kisses across his chest, licked my way down his abs, than took him in my hand and sucked at the tip.

Thranduil let his head fall heavily back onto the pillows, “ _Avo dharo._ ”

I smiled as much as I could and swirled my tongue just under the tip of his cock, then moved him further back down my throat, taking as much as I could before moving back to the tip, dragging my tongue as  I went. I felt his thighs jump as I did this, so I repeated the process and earned a moan from his lips.

His hands drifted down into my hair, not demanding, but they did press lightly to let me know what he wanted. I continued moving my lips up and down, adding tongue where I could, while one of my hands worked the length I could not fit into my mouth. I used my other hand to brace myself against one of his powerful thighs.

I kept moving, getting faster when his fingers pressed and adding more and more stroking with my tongue as I went. I could hear his breaths getting more ragged, and Thraduil started muttering in Sindarin, I caught only clips of ‘ _Miluis’_ and ‘ _Avo dhar’._ As he neared his release, his words started slowly drifting into my head as well, creating a link between us that neither of us had time to process.

His fingers suddenly tensed at the back of my head and I heard Thranduil take in a sharp breath before he groaned deep in the back of his throat. His cock surged up into my mouth and he came down my throat, pulsing powerfully. I licked the tip of his cock as he came, causing him to take in sharp breaths and to jerk his hips.

Once I had swallowed everything he had to give, I climbed up his body positioning my knees on either side of him and laying my head on his chest. I noticed for the first time that we were in a canopy bead, which was much larger than what I had initially thought. There were white gossamer drapes hanging from every post, making everything beyond the bed seem hazy and magical.

I signed and settled in, my hands gently settling at his sides. Thranduil put his arms around me, squeezing me tightly before I heard his speak in my mind, _Sleep darling, we will talk in the morning._

So I matched my breathing with Thranduil’s, both of us pulling in deep breaths before drifting off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mîr - Precious   
> Miluis - Lovely one   
> Le suilon! - I greet you!  
> Edraith enni - Save me  
> Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog - I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh  
> Hîr vuin - My lord  
> Llle – Yours  
> Nín – My  
> Ci bain (sui i Anor/in elin) - You are beautiful (as the sun/the stars)  
> Gin seron - I like you  
> Amin anta (est/kaim) - I need to (rest/sleep)  
> A'maelamin - My beloved  
> Nin lithiach - You enchant me   
> Mibo nin – kiss me  
> Avo dharo – don’t stop


	5. A Bond Deeper than Appearances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations/glossary at the end of the chapter, as always. :)

I woke to a quiet voice in my mind, ‘ _Mibo nin, miluis.’_

I blinked slowly, waking up still in the circle of Thranduil’s arms. I was pressed into his side, one cheek resting on his expansive chest, an arm thrown over his gut. Thranduil had one hand laid flat on the bed under my waist and another hand resting on his chest, close to where my hand was resting. There was a large silver ring fashioned to look like branches with a large blue gem still on his pointer finger, which only served to draw attention to the length and shape of his hands.

My cheeks warmed at the memory of what those hands had done to me, they had made my breath quicken, my limbs tighten, and my sex spasm. Thranduil’s voice sounded again in my head, ‘ _Little one, come to me.’_

I lifted my head and looked Thranduil in the eyes. His lids were still heavy with sleep, but his eyes were glowing and he looked like he was actively fighting a smile. I blushed more seeing him fend off amusement, remembering just _why_ he was amused.

“Um… Good morning.” I muttered.

He chuckled then, “Good morning, Calithileth.”

I smiled then, and bit my lip, his eyes shifted to watch my teeth scrape along my bottom lip. His brows raised, he sounded in my mind again, ‘ _Mibo nin.’_

I acquiesced, pushing my lips to his and sweeping my tongue along his bottom lip. Thranduil grunted and lifted an arm to wrap around my waist, hauling me closer. It was still early morning, the light coming into the room was pale and warm so I hunkered back down into Thranduil’s side intending to sleep some more.

Thranduil let me lie still for a moment, before he started ‘speaking’ to me again. ‘Calithileth, we really should talk.’

I sighed, then imagined my words going right into Thranduil’s mind, not really certain to begin with why I could hear him at all, ‘What’s going on?’

Thranduil started tracing an idle hand up and down my shoulder, ‘I believe, we may have bonded in some way, despite not having communed fully.’

I raised my head and spoke out load then, deciding just then to ignore the idea that we may have bonded, “Bonded, as in we’re married now?”

Thranduil shook his head, “It is not easy as that, _Miluis._ To be bound together in that manner takes some kind of intent or understanding that, at the end of things, you will be together for eternity.”

I took in a quick breath and felt my eyes widen, the Elf King was kind, patient, and gentle, but he was also quick to anger and needs someone at his side who understands what it means to be queen. He didn’t need me and my garden at his side while ruling Mirkwood.

He reached out a hand and brought my attention back to him, “Because of this, what we did does not mean we are bonded for all eternity. I told you that I would not take away you choice in this matter, and I meant that.”

I smiled and ran my hand through the hair on his chest, “Thank you for understanding.”

Thranduil nodded, but wasn’t done, “However, clearly something has happened. I am not quite certain what that is, but perhaps it will become clear with time.”

I let my head fall back onto his shoulder, setting aside my thoughts for now as they were too big to contemplate, and drifted back to sleep.

When morning had fully dawned, Thranduil woke me with his hands. Ghosting over my thighs and hips, he planted kisses in the indents just above my thighs. I had rolled onto my back some time after falling asleep again, and Thranduil had moved over me and in between my legs, his hands now splayed on top of my hips, pinning me down into the bed.

I rotated my hips and settled further down into the mattress, sighing deeply, my lids still heavy. I heard Thranduil speak again in my head, ‘ _Stay still.’_ I stilled my hips and felt Thranduil smile against the inside of my thighs when I did, ‘ _Well done.’_

He went back to trailing his lips up my thigh, his palms still pressing into me, holding me in place. Then he moved one hand, trailing it through the hair at the apex of my thighs, shifting it lightly, then running a finger up my core with a feather light touch. My hips jerked and he pressed his other hand down, reminding me to stay still. Once I stilled he moved his hand again, trailing two fingers through my folds, this time pressing deeper. I moaned and my breath came heavier, my breasts heaving.

Thranduil sounded again in my head, _‘_ _Ale, rimmog.’_

I felt my chest and face flush, a little embarrassed that I was already very ready for whatever he had in store for me. Before I could come up with any kind of response he slipped a finger inside of me. My neck arched and shortly after he lowered his mouth to me, sucking gently on my sweet spot while moving a finger slowly in and out of me. He built the pressure slowly, moving with a steady pace that drove me nuts. My hips started to grind down into his mouth, looking for more friction.

Thranduil pushed into my hip harder before adding another finger, ‘ _Stay still, little one.’_

I took a deep breath, which did nothing to calm my pounding heart, but I did manage to still my hips. He moved faster, stretching me open further, flicking his tongue over my clip before clamping down and sucking hard. I gasped again but concentrated on keeping my hips still.

“Thranduil…” I moaned, moving one of my hands into his bed rumpled hair. I ran a finger over one of his ears and felt it twitch in response. I smiled then shoved my hands back into his hair, running my nails gently along his scalp.

He pressed deeper into me, using his freehand to haul my knees over his shoulders, then surging forward so he was pushing my thighs back and open with his shoulders. Then he put his mouth over me again, licking lightly then sucking down hard. My fingers scraped again over his scalp and he increased his speed in response.

Thranduil started a string of Sindarin in my mind, mumbling sweet words as I got closer and closer to my climax. He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes, his fingers still working me he moved a thumb over me, pushing in to my clit and circling. I felt my eyes widen and took a deep breath before I arched my back and moaned out low, echoing through the cavernous room.

He rose up and shifted his hands into my hair, kissing me deeply, sweeping his tongue into my mouth before pulling back, “Good morning, _Mîr.”_

I sighed and giggled a little bit, “Good is an understatement.”

He smiled a full smile, “I’m most pleased you think so.”

Thranduil moved his face into my neck, brushing his lips along the column of my neck and then he settled his full weight on top of me. I exhaled sharply, but quickly accommodated to his weight. I wrapped my arms around him trailing light fingers over the silky skin of his shoulders and upper back while Thranduil kept moving his lips giving me light kisses.

I gave it a quiet moment before I decided to try the telepathy again, ‘ _Thranduil… I’m I need of a bath it seems.’_

Thranduil chuckled, his breath hot against my neck, ‘ _I can arrange that, little one.’_

I debated my next words, before deciding, ‘ _You should join me.’_

He chuckled again, _‘I think I shall.’_

Thranduil called us a bath, and we spent our time in the warm water slowly caressing one another. We worked slowly, memorizing planes and curves from top to bottom, and when we were done, Thranduil reluctantly got dressed and left to go deal with his duties.

He gave me strict orders that I was not to leave the room for any reason. There were only a few trusted servants who knew I was staying with the king, and he intended to keep it that way. I quickly discovered that I had ended up in Thranduil’s bed last night, and not in the guest rooms. His suite had a vestibule, living room, small dining room, an office, and a lavish bedroom, bathroom, and closet. There was white translucent fabric hanging around the perimeters of the room, reflecting the columns of light which came in through the ceiling.

I made my way to his office, which was appointed with a large dark desk with lots of working space. There were small piles of papers in the corners, but the desk was very clean overall. Behind the desk was another overly large fire place with a mantle made of a wood so light it was almost white. It stood out in contrast from the dark wood which made up the halls of the palace, and on top it boasted a number of small boxes and a vase which had white flowers pouring out of it. It was flanked on either side by more lengths of white fabric, and across the desk there were two low white over-stiffed chairs, and there was a matching sofa in the corner. Finishing off the room, there were selves upon shelves of books with colorful spines lining the wall to my left. They extended up almost to the point where I couldn’t see the top.

I gravitated to the shelves immediately, trailing fingers along spines and pulled one out on random. I curled up on the couch and dug into a book about the history of Mirkwood.

About halfway through the book, I drifted to sleep.

Thranduil came and shook my shoulders some hours later, “Little one, it’s time for lunch.”

I swung up from my torso and groaned, “Is it already?”

He smiled gently, “Yes, _Miluis.”_

He extended a hand which I took and followed him to the small dining room. The room was decorated similarly to the office, but the chairs were upholstered in a light green instead of white. The table was already set with an assortment of greens, vegetables, and fruits.

I selected the chair to the right of the head and sunk down gratefully, still half asleep.

Thranduil took his seat and leaned on an elbow towards me, “You spend a great deal of time sleeping.”

I smiled sheepishly, “I always have, I couldn’t tell you why.”

He nodded sagely, “I admit I was worried that you were growing ill.”

I shook my head, my unbraided hair shifting as I did so, “Nope, all is well with me.”

He grew serious, “I am loath to bring up something negative, but the camps of elves outside the palace did not disappear overnight. You’ll need to stay with me tonight.”

A thrill ran through me at the idea of staying again with Thranduil again tonight, and more so even waking up with him again. I shifted on my seat, looking at my nails. Things had changed between us, certainly, but what that change meant and how far that extended was up in the air. Staying with him tonight have me another chance to work that out. Certainly it meant more feelings for the king, but at this point I was hardly thinking about how we should slow down.

I watched Thranduil’s eyes flicker down, watching me squirm in my seat before he smiled wickedly, “I see the idea agrees with you.”

I bit my lip, “Well, perhaps.”

He chuckled, “You’re welcome to stay whenever you like, little one.”

I smiled, “Thank you.”

Thranduil shook his head, “Do not thank me, I…” He paused, showing the first sign of indecision I had seen from the king, “I am terribly sorry that your friend in the market shared your personal business.”

I felt my lips part, “Well, thank you, again. I admit I am very disappointed as well. I’m also sorry I got mad at you.”

His small smile returned, “Do not apologize. It was refreshing, in a way.”

Nearly as soon as he was done speaking, a servant swept into the room, looking panicked, “My Lord, Tauriel asked to see you immediately, there are trespassers in the kingdom.”

Thranduil pulled on his mask, assuming a kingly air, and turned to me, “I must go, little one, I will return when I can.”

I nodded and watched his back as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to end on a cliff! I'll be working on the next chapter soon. :) It should also be noted that I am /not/ an expert in Sindarin or any of the elven dialects, I just do what I can with what I know and what I can research.
> 
> Mîr - Precious   
> Miluis - Lovely one   
> Le suilon! - I greet you!  
> Edraith enni - Save me  
> Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog - I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh  
> Hîr vuin - My lord  
> Llle – Yours  
> Nín – My  
> Ci bain (sui i Anor/in elin) - You are beautiful (as the sun/the stars)  
> Gin seron - I like you  
> Amin anta (est/kaim) - I need to (rest/sleep)  
> A'maelamin - My beloved  
> Nin lithiach - You enchant me   
> Mibo nin – kiss me  
> Avo dharo – don’t stop  
> Ale, rimmog - Behold, you flow like a torrent


	6. The Duties of a Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary/Translations at the end, as normal. :) Thank you all so much who have given me kudos and kind words so far, they mean a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy!

The hours Thranduil were gone were fretful. I finished reading through the book I had taken from the library, and then paced around his rooms, memorizing everything I could. I sat in every chair, every carved column, and every single piece of paper on top of his desk. People coming into the Green Land without permission were few and far between, and generally Thranduil did not take to them kindly. He considered everyone a threat to him and his people’s safety, and dealt with them as such. His reputation for dealing with unwanted visitors harshly meant those who did trespass usually meant us harm.

As the day grew long and dinner came and went, I began to worry, all kinds of scenarios passing through my mind. Thranduil sent no word, and he did not try to speak with me in my mind. I pictured Thranduil with an arrow in his chest, I pictured him lying on the ground with a sword through his gut, I imagined him with a dagger in his back, a circle of strangers standing over him. Our king was fierce and strong, but that did not mean he was invincible or susceptible to sneak attacks.

I was half hysterical by the time the door opened, and a servant who had been attending me all day came to me with a note. I rushed to her and pulled the parchment from her hands, hurriedly unfolding it and taking in the familiar script.

_Mîr,_

_I must leave immediately and survey the woods, and will not return until late tomorrow evening. Remember to stay in my rooms, I will return as soon as I am able._

_Llle,_

_Thranduil_

I sagged to the floor and took a deep breath, forcing out the panic I had allowed to build in my chest. I immediately concentrated on words entering Thranduil’s head, hoping they reached him, ‘ _Be safe.’_

I waited for a moment as the servant watched me, clearly concerned that she had upset the king’s new bed partner, hoping that he would respond. I was just standing to introduce myself when he replied, ‘ _Thank you, my moon.’_

I smiled then and stood fully, facing the woman who had brought me the note. I bowed my head at her and then held out a hand, “I am so sorry for my antics.”

She creased her brow and gave me the once over, “Are you all right?”

I smiled wider, “I am now, thank you for bringing this to me.”

She nodded, “The king said you should know right away, so I got here as quick as I could. He said he should only be gone a while before he’ll be back.”

With that she turned and left, leaving me to my thoughts and very much alone. I supposed palace servants weren’t allowed to mingle.

With Thranduil gone, his rooms were too big for my liking, the ceilings too high. When Thranduil was in his rooms, his personality filled the space, like the rooms were made just to contain all that was his essence, with without that the room were empty and purposeless. It was very clearly set up to his exacting standards, since he had spent almost a millennia in them. Couches and chairs were turned just so, catching a warm draft here or facing the shelves perfectly there.

I lamented the fact that I couldn’t leave the rooms, all the servants who served me dinner just highlighted how alone I was in the palace. I tried ‘speaking’ with Thranduil a number of times, but every time I received no response. As each attempt went unanswered, I would have given anything to be able to explore the palace to distract me from the silence. There were entire wings which I could have access to, but I didn’t want more gossip to circle the halls.

After screaming mentally asking him to reply, I just decided to quit, he clearly wasn’t listening, or just didn’t care to reply. I stepped out of the thin blue cotton dress I had pulled on that morning, and changed into one of my night gowns which a servant delivered the other day. I chose the black lace on black then slipped into bed.  

Thranduil woke me with a snarl and a kiss some time later, “Don’t you ever yell at me again.”

He bit my lip, making me gasp, then fisted his hands into my hair, pulling at the braids I had woven before sleeping. His hands drifted to the bottom and pulled out the ribbon which held the braids together and made quick work of separating the strands.

He buried his head into my neck, biting the juncture of my neck and shoulder and spoke again, “ _Do not_ wear your hair up while in my bed.”

I nodded and squirmed under him, moving my hips up to meet with his, prepared to acquiesce to almost anything. Thranduil was crouched over my body, one knee on either side of my hips, with both hands sorting through my now loose hair, lips pressed deep to mine.

Thranduil quickly dropped his hips to mine, his length pressing up against me and rubbing slowly against my thigh. I quickly parted my legs and he moved in-between them, and then ground against me in earnest. He groaned into my neck and reached a hand between us, pulling up my nightgown so it settled around my waist, and began to circle a finger around my clit.

“Thranduil,” I breathed, inhaling sharply when he found me. He was not in any mood to slow down, and he kept pressing insistently. He licked up my throat and moved to my ear, he licked the tip, which sent a thrill through me and made my hips jerk. He huffed with satisfaction and repeated the motion and then biting down on the very end. I gasped and he pressed into me hard, forcing my orgasm.  

Thranduil then flipped us over as I was still coming down so I was laying on top of him, I peppered kisses down his chest, and only got as far as his pectoral before he moved us again, clearly losing patience. He slipped up my night gown again, and ran a thumb over my hardened nipple.

“ _Miluis,_ little one, _ni melig_?”

My eyes shot open at the sudden question, understanding that my answer would be taken very seriously. I searched his face, looking for any kind of sign, but he looked back at me as calm as could be. I looked over his shoulder and thought for a moment, before deciding, “Yes.”

I had been watching him for 500 years, and before he had even spoken to me I had feelings and expectations for the man on top of me, and he surpassed all of them. He was every bit as regal as I could have hoped for, and he did have a temper, but he realized his errors quickly, and was sweet when he apologized. He took care of me and wanted to protect me from the wandering eye of the public, and he protected the entire realm from threat after threat and had more than once proven himself in a variety of ways.

But it went beyond just that, from the moment he first touched me, I couldn’t stop thinking about him, I worried about him when he was away, and I wanted to take away any pain or unease he may have. He challenged me and I rose to the challenge, showing him the error of his ways when necessary, and the rest of the time he was patient and kind, gentle and loving. He was a person I would want to spend eternity with, king or not. I absolutely was in love with him, somewhere along the way I had slipped fully into my feelings, forgetting all about going slow and minding decorum.

He smiled, the action reaching his eyes and setting them aglow in the dim light. He looked like he had climbed the Lonely Mountain unaided in the winter, awash with confidence and triumph.

He leaned down and kissed me harder this time, before I felt a finger press gently into me, sliding in to the last knuckle, before a second finger joined it, slowly working me open. He did this for a while, slowly savoring the moans it elicited from me before he pulled out suddenly and shifted to pull off his clothing. He had obviously come right to me after arriving, he was still wearing a travel cloak, a casual outer robe, his tunic his boots and his trousers. He pulled them all off quickly before burying his face into my neck and biting me again, then he reared back and searched my face.

He must have seen what he was looking for, as shortly after his hand disappeared between us and I felt him guiding himself to press against my entrance. Then he slowly moved forward, while I sighed deeply, lifting my hips slightly to aid the process. When he was fully sheathed in me, he stilled and kissed me, allowing me to adjust to the new sensation. I had never been with anyone before, seeing as I had never been married, and the feeling was overwhelming. The pleasure and gentleness he showed me combined with the growing understanding that with this action, after today we would be together forever, until the world saw fit to part us, brought tears to my eyes.

I managed to breathe, “Thranduil…”

He moved slightly and breathed back, “Calithileth.”

I smiled and watched his expression gentle and move with something monumental as he watched the slow stream of tears down my cheeks, he kissed each one away, slowly moving faster with each one. Soon, I had forgotten all about my giant revelation, and was gasping.

“ _Hortho,”_ I bit out, lifting my hips to meet each of his thrusts.

Thranduil angled his hips and moved, pounding into me faster and filling me to bursting. I moaned and bit into his shoulder before pulling his head down to mine to kiss him. He licked into my mouth before shifting up onto a forearm, moving faster and using his other hand to circle my clit with his thumb.

I gasped, my eyes losing focus and glazing over, I started panting and quickly reached another climax, throwing my head back and arching, my hands reaching around to scrape down Thranduil’s back.

Thranduil smiled at me then turned me over quickly, pulling on my hips so my chest was to the bed and my knees were forcing my ass into the air. I felt both his hands mover over the smooth skin of my bottom before he surged forward again, filling me. He moved slowly again, sensing that I was still coming down from my orgasm, before he started pounding quickly into me. I could hear his breath coming hard and fast behind me for a few strokes, before he moved into me one last time and stayed buried, bent close to my shoulder. He pulled in a hard breath and then growled out his orgasm into my back.

We stayed like that while my knees slid slowly from under me so I was laying on my stomach on the bed while Thranduil was behind me, the both of us still connected.

He came into my mind again, _‘You’re mine now, little one.’_

I sighed and nodded, ‘ _It appears so. You’re also mine, A'maelamin.’_

The king chuckled and then fell next to me, on his back, and pulled me into his side, “Indeed I am.”

We fell asleep shortly after.

I woke when I heard Thranduil’s voice speaking to someone just on the other side of the thick curtain which separated the bedroom from the living room, “Bring all of her belongings here and settle them into my rooms. Do it quietly, I do not believe she is ready yet to face the kingdom.”

Then he let the curtain fall, and came back to me, “Awake, _Miluis?”_

I turned to my side and faced him, “Yes.”

He smiled and came to me, sitting in front of my lap, “Good, we have much to discuss.”

I immediately looked over his shoulder and fought back panic, “I… yeah probably.”

He leaned down and ran his nose along my temple, “Do not worry, we will only move forward as you command.”

He leaned back and waited, giving me space to think once again. I debated on what to do, on the one hand, I had become the Queen of Mirkwood, and on the other, I had become the wife of Thranduil. Both were two very different issues and I decided to deal with the latter first.

“Are you… Happy?” I asked.

He smiled slowly, “Very.”

“And you’re not mad at me anymore for screaming in your head?”

He shook his head.

“So… You didn’t plan this, but you’re okay with it?”

He nodded, watching me closely.

I decided that was good enough for now, “What do we tell the people?”

He leaned close to me, “I value my people’s trust, we will tell them the truth, and only the truth, when you deem it is time. Until then, you may remain here, learn what your duties as queen entail, and adjust.”

I exhaled a breath I didn’t know I was holding, my relief was so strong, “I think I can do that.”

Thranduil nodded, “I will spend today with you, answering any questions you may have, but tomorrow I must return to work.”

I breathed, “Thank you.”

“Can you think of any questions now, or would you prefer to bathe first?”

One question immediately came to mind, “Can you give me a basic idea of what being Queen means?”

Thranduil straightened and his eyes got somber, “It means, my dear, you’ll help me in whatever capacity we decide is appropriate. Previous queen have fought in wars, and others have not. Most of them spend their time advising the king, giving him their ear and helping them sort through their dilemmas and problems.”

I nodded, “That doesn’t sound too difficult.”

Thranduil’s face grew grave, “Little one, you will be faced with many challenges, some of which I will not be able to help you with, mainly because the challenge will be _me._ I admire your ability to set me on the correct path, and this is one of the reasons I so desperately wanted to be with you. Your road will not be easy, but I swear to do my best to make it worthwhile.”

I felt my nose scrunch and eyes fill with tears, “All right.”

Thranduil leaned into me and kissed me gently, then stood, “Bath time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mîr - Precious   
> Miluis - Lovely one   
> Llle – Yours  
> A'maelamin - My beloved  
> Nin lithiach - You enchant me   
> Mibo nin – kiss me  
> Avo dharo – don’t stop  
> Ale, rimmog - Behold, you flow like a torrent   
> Ni melig? - Do you love me?  
> Hortho! – Faster!


	7. Sorting Through it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary and Translations at the end, per usual. :) Thank you all so much for your kind comments and kudos! They keep me going!

After a bath, Thranduil dressed us both in loose white clothing. Him in a nearly translucent white tunic and loose fitting trousers, and myself in an ankle length white gown which was gathered at the waist with a white belt and had a scooped neckline. I took more pleasure than necessary at the idea of me and Thranduil wearing matching clothing.

He spent a great deal of time with my hair, brushing through the entire length and massaging my scalp before he made two small braids at my temples. His fingers working sent tingles all through my hair, and those tingles carried down to my toes, warming me and relaxing the thoroughly.

When he was done we switched spots, I sat on one of the armchairs he had near the bedroom fireplace and he sat in-between my knees. His hair was not as long as mine, but it was significantly longer than most other elven males. I started first by massaging his scalp, working it gently with my fingers, before brushing the length through, making sure it fell pin straight past his shoulders. I did him the same favor he did me, putting in two small braids at his temple and carrying them around to the back of his head where I secured them with a simple oval silver clip.

He leaned back heavily into me when I was done, dropping his head back into my stomach. I leaned over his and kissed him while he was lounging, enjoying the quiet moments we had shared.

We didn’t speak the entire time we worked with one another’s hair. It was enormously symbolic to do another elf’s hair who wasn’t family or a close friend so we gave the moment the respect it deserved. Since we cherished the idea of long hair, the keeping and maintenance of those precious lengths was something which was strictly monitored. This was largely due to the legend that almost a millennia ago, an unsuspecting elf had allowed a neighbor to braid her hair, and while she was doing so, the neighbor’s husband eyed the young woman’s hair. In a jealous rage, his wife took a knife to her hair, cutting the lengths to her chin in a jagged line.

Ever since then, Sindarins had protected their lengths with an unnatural ferocity. The fact that Thranduil trusted me with his hair, a definitive sign of his prestige, was monumental. I leaned back into him and put my chin on top of his head and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him for a moment before I patted his shoulders.

“Can we have breakfast now? I didn’t eat so well yesterday and I am absolutely ravenous,” I said.

Thranduil stood and offered me his hand, looking serene and calm after my ministrations, so much so that I could feel it coming into me of its own accord, “Yes we can, I’ll alert the staff.”

Breakfast was quiet again on my end, mostly because I was processing what had happened and how I had gotten here. It only took three days and years of watching and suddenly I was Thranduil’s queen.  It seemed fast, horribly fast, but it was not the fastest an elf had met and bonded with their partner. There were great romantic sagas about couples who had met and coupled in one night, bound together for eternity, happy and bountiful. My grandparents had even done as much themselves, meeting and bonding in a single night, and they stayed happy and content for the next three millennia.

Maybe it just ran in my blood, the absolute certainty that once you chose your partner that was it. No doubts or lengthy courtships to confirm what you already knew. We were elves of action. Even my own parents had a short courtship, only about a year and a half before they bonded and they were together until my mother’s death.

Thranduil was silent while I was thinking, perhaps sensing from me that I needed time to think, in the same way I could sense that he was perfectly content to wait for me to work through my emotions. After we had fully joined, it was like a whole new world had been opened. It wasn’t something that was immediately obvious in the same way that walking outside wasn’t immediately different from being indoors. It was as if my mind had more room to roam, both my emotions and his were at my disposal, his mental space and mine. My range and scope had doubled and unless I took the time to feel it out I could easily look over it.

“Thranduil,” I ventured, “Can you like… sense what I’m feeling now?”

He put his elbow on the table and leaned towards me, his chin on his first, before answering, “Indeed I can, little one. We are now one, your mind and mine are linked intricately and eternally. You had a taste of this when we first initially began, but now you can not only speak to me with your mind, but you can feel what I am feeling just as I can feel what you are feeling. You could, if you wanted, keep your emotions from me, but I would much prefer that you did not. I will never shield mine from you and I would wish that you never shield yours from me.”

I nodded, “So this is it, isn’t it? This is us forever, you and me.”

He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, and when I thought about it, I could feel his melancholy adjacent to my own emotions, “For as long as fate keeps us together, _Miluis.”_

I swept my hand out and against his cheek, causing his eyes to close. It was perhaps the first time I had seen any of the effects losing his wife had on Thranduil. Most of the time he just seemed to be him, unaffected and deliberate. Everything he did and said seemed to be ruled by his own internal order and reasoning. Just now, he seemed ruled by sorrow, acting quite against what I suspected he would have done normally.

I stood and moved to his chair, pushing on his shoulder a little so he rose up and was sitting far back in his dining chair. I then slid into his lap sideways, by ass between his legs and resting on the chair and pushed my face into his neck where I muttered, “I’m sorry, _A'maelamin.”_

Thranduil wrapped his arms around me, his hands now devoid of rings were warm around my waist and his head dropped down to rest on top of mine, “Thank you, _Mîr.”_

We stayed like that for a while, holding one another. Thranduil’s emotions were coming in more clearly the more I paid attention to them. I felt him deal with guilt and happiness in equal measures, with a small dose of residual sadness. It was a reminder that this was just as sudden for me as it was for him. We both had jumped in feet first, and while Thranduil seemed to know what he was doing in a theoretical sense, the practicality of it appeared to be hitting him way it was me.

He was the first to break the silence, “My departed wife, she will always be with me.”

I nodded then, choosing to stay silent in the wake of his words and the emotions I could still feel warring.

“She was my other half, and we were happy together. We lead Mirkwood into a time of prosperity, which meant peace and plenty of time to spend together. I want us to have that same happiness, that same time together.” He sighed deeply and his expression clouded over, I could taste his worry, “The realm is stable for now, but I sense dark things brewing. An unseen enemy is gaining power somewhere to the north, and we may not have the time together that I would wish for.”

I waited then as he went silent, thinking through the new information and fighting down my elation that he wanted to spend time with me, that while he missed his former wife, he wanted something new and bright with me. I felt no jealousy towards the departed queen, she was a good and kind queen and I imagined she would want her husband to be happy, even if that was with another woman. Her memory would always be around me, in these rooms and amongst the people, but I embraced it. Perhaps embracing and accepting her meant she would loan me some of her wisdom and kindness from beyond the grave.

He spoke again before I was done, “I do not want you to feel as if you are in competition with her. What she and I had is in the past, and you are my future. I cannot say that sometimes I will have to… deal with certain emotions, but I do not regret my decision to be with you, and I never want you to regret your decision to be with me.”

I smiled and pushed my happiness towards him and filled his mental space with it, deciding that was better than words in this case. I needed him to _feel_ what I was feeling. Words are important, but this was too important to leave up to misinterpretation. My emotions could not be mistaken for anything other than what they were. Thranduil pushed back at me then, giving me warmth and light which I imagined was love. It mirrored my own feelings for the king, and I let the two mix and swirl in my mind.

I sighed then and let it fill me. The king had not yet verbally told me he loved me, but this was more, it was greater and more meaningful than any words. I felt my nose sting as tears filled my eyes again. I tightened my arms around him while he moved me up and into his arms and took me across the room with him to the couch in front of the fire. He laid me down and then took place on top of me, his legs tangled with mine his head in one hand with the elbow next to my head.

Then he let his hand dropped and kissed me, something hot replacing the warmth he had given me earlier.

We made out on the couch, our tongues tangling and battling one another until a servant pulled back the curtain and Thranduil disconnected suddenly, moving slightly to cover me from the prying eyes. I blinked at his shoulder, acutely aware that my heart was pounding and my face was flushed with desire.

He stayed on top of me, half covering me from view with his arms and shoulders as the servants came and cleared away what was left of breakfast. I couldn’t see them save for seeing pairs of feet cross the floor, and it was very obvious that there were a lot more of them than strictly necessary. Word must have gotten out that I was still here. Thranduil felt unhappy, but that quickly dissipated when he began to move the arm which was closest to the back of the couch, and therefore relatively out of view up and down the sides of my ribs.

Each pass of his hands brought his fingers closer and closer to my breast. My breath picked up immediately before Thranduil admonished me, _‘They will hear you little one, be still.’_

I calmed my breathing, but my face grew more flushed and my belly dropped when his hand swept across my breast while he spoke again, _‘Well done.’_

His thumb gently swept across my nipple which caused a surge of wetness between my legs. I wiggled my hips a little, squirming for some kind of friction. Thranduil clearly wanted me to keep still as the servants were still moving through the room, so he pressed his hips into mine. His face was away from mine, but it appeared he was pretending to be asleep, and my movements were going to give away his game.

His thumb swept over me again, and I controlled my reaction by biting my lip and digging my nails in at his waist, using him as my outlet for the feelings he was giving me. I pushed my desire out of my head and into his and he gave his back to me, forcing another rush of wetness between my legs. I dug my nails in more while he used a thumb and forefinger to roll my now hard nipple between his fingers. I watched carefully as the last pair of feet in the room moved slowly past the end of the couch and we both stilled as they made their way past us. I trained my ears for the swish of fabric that meant we were alone again, and as soon as it came he dug his hips into mine, parting my legs with one hand and then fell between them, pressing hard up against me.

I finally let go of the gasp that I had been holding, “ _A'maelamin…”_

He ground into me harder and went back to tweaking my nipple, moving his mouth down my neck, biting and sucking as we went. He moved back up my neck, switching hands and breasts half way up, arousing my other nipple. His bites got more insistent with the press of his hips as he neared my ear. Elf ears are enormously sensitive, so when he licked the tip of my ear I groaned low. His subsequent bite sent my hips bucking and I could feel myself dripping slowly.

His hand disappeared from my breast and he yanked up the hem of my dress, his hand finding me wet and ready. He swirled his thumb over my clit and slowly slid in two fingers. They fell in easily and I could feel his triumph.

“ _Miluis,_ always so responsive,” he breathed at my ear before kissing me hard.

I whimpered when he pulled out his fingers, but quickly moved to anticipation when I felt him pulling at the ties of his trousers. He freed himself and pressed against me, causing me to squirm.

He reared back to he could look into my face, his expression serious as he took me in, my teeth still clamped around my bottom lip and my cheeks flushed red, “Beautiful,” he said, then plunged into me in one swift stroke.

I threw my head back and pushed my hands under his tunic my nails gripping into the skin at his back. He focused enough to see him smile before he buried his head into my neck and started moving in earnest, pounding into me with an urgency he had not shown me before. His need fed mine, and soon I was panting for my release.

He sensed it, and quickly moved to bite my neck and pushed his thumb against my clit, swirling it only twice before I came violently, clamping around his cock which was buried deep inside of me.

He moved again, harder than before and swiftly followed me, groaning into my neck. I could feel him pulsing within me, twitching deliciously as he found his own release.

We laid there, panting for some time, both struggling to calm down after our encounter.

Thranduil again was the first to break our silence, “I think you drew blood, my moon.”

* * *

 

After our serious discussion at breakfast the rest of our day went by quickly, each of us taking time to get to know one another. I asked Thranduil questions about his son while he quizzed me about my father.

I embarrassingly revealed that I had been spying on him for my father for the better part of 500 years, causing him to laugh harder than I had ever seen before.

“You watched me so closely,” he said, “I can hardly believe you still chose to be with me.”

As his guilt lessened while we talked, he became almost reverent when we spoke about where we were going and what we would do. He brought up the topic of having children, which sent a secret thrill through me.

I had to inform him that I was not currently on any kind of birth control. This wasn’t a huge shock, as it was extremely difficult for us to conceive as elves, but it was still possible that our activities had resulted in a child.

His face grew unbelievably soft after my admission, and he held me tenderly on his bed, his hand moving to rest just above my womb. He admitted softly, “That would make me incredibly happy, my moon.”

I cried again and tersely informed him, “You cannot possibly be this sweet all of the time, I can hardly cry every day I breathe.”

He smiled and simply kissed me.  

We discussed when I would be announced to the people of the Green Wood, and we thought it best to first have dinner with Legolas and Tauriel before going to the public. Thranduil informed me that he would arrange the dinner for tomorrow, and the day after that we would hold a party to present me to the public.

He sent a messenger out from our rooms informing the necessary parties of the change in plans, and the servant looked panicked at having to deliver the sudden news. I felt bad for whomever had to plan the party, but quickly forgot about my remorse when he said, “I cannot wait to share you with my people.”

We went to bed that night wrapped close and whispering about the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't use as much of their language in this one because I didn't want to make you guys flop back and forth while they were talking about important nonsense, hopefully you don't mind! 
> 
> Mîr - Precious   
> Miluis - Lovely one   
> A'maelamin - My beloved


	8. Meeting the Family pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary and Translations at the end! Please pardon the small delay in this chapter, holiday times means I'm busy! I decided to post the first half of this chapter since this one is going to be a long one. My Christmas gift to you all! :D

The next day I woke and the first though that came to mind was that tonight I would meet the prince of Mirkwood, Legolas. I had been watching Thranduil for so long, meeting him made me nervous, but he was the king and I knew just how to act around him. Thranduil quickly set about changing that relationship, which now put any relationship with Legolas into question.

Did I treat him as prince? Or as the son of my husband? As a friend?

Legolas didn’t remember much about his mother, this I did know, he was younger than even I was. But that didn’t mean he didn’t hold her in high esteem, or that he wouldn’t be wary of any new woman in his father’s life.

Tauriel being in attendance was a wild card. I didn’t know much about the elf, but the brief time we had together was encouraging. She was laid back and pleasant, but she clearly took her job seriously and wanted to make sure that her king got what she wanted. I had to imagine that once she realized just how Thranduil felt about me, she would be accepting.

Thranduil was moving silently around the room, pulling on layer upon layer of clothing for his meetings that day. Once he sensed I was awake, and more so my anxiousness, he approached the bed and sat in the crook of my hips and placed his palm fat on my cheek.

“Little one,” he said, leaning close to me, “What is the matter?”

I sighed and sat up, holding the sheet up to my chest with one hand, “I am nervous about meeting Legolas and Tauriel.”

Thranduil smiled, “There is no need to fret. Legolas is my son, and he will love you just as I do, and I know Tauriel already likes you well enough.”

“She does?”

He nodded, “From the short time she spent with you, she decided she likes you a great deal. She has a good sense for character.”

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him quickly, “All right, I’ll try to keep my nerves under control.”

Thranduil inclined his head and kissed me more thoroughly before standing to leave, “I will return before dinner, my love.”

I smiled and felt a small blush reach my cheeks as he stood and swept from the room.

I flopped back onto the bed and stared at the white fabric canopy, watching the fabric billow softly with the breeze and lost focus for a while, stopping my thinking and just existing. I concentrated on the sensations I was feeling. I felt the soft silk sheets at my back, the slight breeze through the room and across my cheeks, the soft rippling of the fabric above me, the soft beating of my heart.

It was some time before I heard someone step into the room and I moved my head to look at them. It was the servant who was helping me two days ago was standing at the door.

“My Lady,” she said, the title ripping through me and bringing me to reality, “Would you like help getting ready this morning?”

I stood and held the sheet to me, “Oh, um… I suppose that might be nice.”

She smiled and walked quickly to me, then guided me to the bathing room on the opposite side of the bedroom, stripped me of my sheet and helped me into the bath.

As she was shampooing my hair, she said, “My name is Lennil, I am your lady in waiting.”

The idea of me being queen again went rushing through my mind. Queens had ladies in waiting, queens led nations and helped their kings. Queens held balls and attended lords and ladies. Queen ruled while their kings were off at war.

I must have been in my head for a long time before Lennil said, “My Lady?”

I jerked a little and realized for the first time that she was brushing my hair through with a thick guava scented conditioner. I leaned back in the deep set in the floor tub and looked up at her, “Sorry Lennil, just lost in my thoughts. This whole experience is new to me.”

Lennil, smiled, “I imagine My Lady, but I am here to help you with that. Tonight is your dinner with the prince and the captain of the guard. You must be dressed impeccably, you must make a good impression on Lord Legolas.”

I blanched and Lennil snickered, “Do not worry, Legolas is picky, but as long as you get past the first hurdle, he is loyal to a fault and will follow you to the ends of the earth.”

I smiled then, “That doesn’t sounds too bad. How do I make a good impression?”

Lennil gently poured warm water over my head, “Just be yourself, my dear.”

She wrapped me in a thick cotton robe which was white with pale blue embroidery, and guided me to the dining room for brunch. She stood by my chair and started reading off a list of what I had to do that day. I was to have a body polishing to make my skin smoother than it was, a buffing of all of my nails, my hair braided into a formal hair style involving 15 different braids curled around the crown of my head, and then dressed for dinner, and versed in exactly what to do as queen. I knew a little about manners from the perspective of a common elf, but my behavior as queen must be very different.

When she swept me from brunch and back to the bathroom, there were two auburn haired elves waiting, one of them holding a basket filled with various pots and jars, the other a basket filled with various brushes and pumice stones. Someone had pulled out a small cushioned bed for me to lay on while I was away, and Lennil pulled off my robe, laid me down on the table and covered me with a warm cloth at the waist.

The women went to work immediately, putting the baskets down and applying a scrub to me all over, rubbing it in with strong hands and making sure it was worked in very well. They led me to another warm bath and rinsed me off, then laid me down again. The second time around they applied a light oil and rubbed over my skin with a brush until it was absorbed into my skin. Lastly they swiped a fruit scented lotion all over my body and pumiced my feet with a stone before lotioning them as well. I was loose and relaxed by the end, nearly asleep on the table, when Lennil returned.

She took me into the large closet next to the bathroom and sat me on a bench in the middle of the room, once again wrapped in the robe. She chatted with me as she pulled out dress after dress and hung it on an empty rack in front of me.

“My King Thranduil let us know that he will be wearing silver and red this eve, and he wishes for you to match him,” Lennil said.

She then gestured to the dresses she had on the rack in front of me. They ranged from all red to all silver and everything in-between. I immediately gravitated to a silver dress with heavy red embroidery. The bottom was embroidered heavily with roses in a deep red, with smaller and smaller roses leading up to a dropped waist which was defined with a thin silver ribbon, and clean silver silk above that to the neckline, which was sweetheart with capped sleeves. Over this she had draped a sheer silver cape which ended around the elbows in beading.

I pointed to it and smiled wide at Lennil, “That one please.”

She smiled, “That one is my favorite as well.”

She pulled me up and quickly settled me into the heavy yards of fabric, which swirled around my feet which she put silver leather strappy sandals onto. Then she helped me stand and walked to back into the bedroom proper.

She sat me down in front of a large mirror and two more women emerged from the shadows to begin braiding my hair. They started with two at my temples which they braided back to meet at the back of my head, another two around the crown of my head starting at the sides of my forehead which held back the hair at the crown of my head. Then they put two more just above the ones at my temples, then they gathered those six and had them meet at the back of my head and clasped them with a small silver clip. Then starting from underneath the larger side braids, they braided smaller stands down the rest of the length of my head with braids so fine you could almost miss them if you didn’t look too closely.

Lennil returned and applied some make up quickly, before taking me to the office and beginning her lessons immediately, “As queen, it is the kingdom’s job to show respect to you. You do not curtsey to anyone other than King Thrnaduil, and anyone other than Thranduil shall call you ‘My Queen’ or ‘My Lady’.”

I nodded, eyes getting bigger as she started rattling off more of my titles, “You are also Queen of Mirkwood, Queen of the Woodland Realm, Queen of the Green Wood, and Queen of the Wood Elves. All are appropriate ways to address you, and on very formal occasions, more than one may be used. Legolas will likely call you ‘My Queen’ and there after you may ask him to address you by your first name, if you so desire.”

I nodded, relieved she had included that fact, “Thank you, I’m not really used to the whole Queen bit. I don’t know if I ever will be.”

Lennil smiled, “You will get used to it, My Queen, and you have millennia to do it.”

I smiled lightly, “I suppose you’re right about that.”

She looked me over a little before saying, “The only other thing you need to know, for now at least, is that you do everything right after Thranduil, but before Legolas and Tauriel. Occasionally, Thranduil may ask you to go first, like when sitting at a table, but otherwise, always go after the king.”

“All right, I think I have it, for now at least.”

Lennil smiled, “If that’s the case, time for dinner.”

I widened my eyes and headed Thranduil sound lightly in my head, _‘Little one, come to the dining room.’_

I smiled at Lennil, “Excuse me please, Thrnaduil needs me.”

She smiled knowingly and inclined her head as I left the room, making my way through the living room and to the dining room. Thranduil was standing in the middle of the room, watching me pull back the curtain and walk towards him, the fabric swirling around my feet and making me float.

His eyes swept over my dress and hair, which quickly traced what he could see of my braids. When I was within reaching distance he took my hand and pulled me to him, kissing me hard.

“I missed you,” he murmured, leaning his forehead against mine.

I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his waist, “I missed you too.” I pressed my ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

I felt Thranduil relax and the stress I could feel in the backs of my mind faded away.

Thranduil spoke in my mind keeping the peaceful atmosphere, _‘We may have a small problem.’_

I leaned back to look at him, and I felt his stress return, with no small amount of concern, concern for me. “What is it?”

He sighed and closed his eyes, _‘I am afraid Legolas is…. Not happy. I gave him the news today that I have taken a new queen, and while he has agreed to meet you he may be… harsh.’_

I looked him over and felt my own face drop, “Harsh?”

“He will take any moment to find fault with you, my son takes matters of the kingdom and matters of the heart very seriously. He has notions that you, someone who was a common elf, has only come to me for your new title and for my money.”

I felt my jaw actually drop, disbelief filling me, but I only managed a quiet, “What?”

Thranduil pulled me close, his hand at the back of my head, “My dear, he will realize his mistakes, but it may take some time. He is stubborn, and while he is not one for tradition and rules, he knows that we have moved fast and that makes him suspicious.”

I sighed, “All right. I suppose only time will tell.”

It was then I caught the movement of fabric and Thranduil pulled me around and into his side. “Legolas, Tauriel,” he greeted.

I took in the two figured at the door, and was immediately met with Legolas’s cold blue eyes, and Tauriel’s warm ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! And thank you everyone who has left me kudos and comments, I cherish them all! 
> 
> Mîr - Precious   
> Miluis - Lovely one   
> Hîr vuin - My lord  
> A'maelamin - My beloved


	9. Meeting the Family pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a lovely holiday season! Glossary and translations at the end, as always. :) Note: PLEASE check out the new warning on this fic, there is a trigger warning for rape. It is not graphic and it is brief, however it is mentioned and you should be careful if this is something you wish to avoid.

Thranduil tightened his arm around my waist, clearly noticing his son’s cold look. He walked us over to the duo, Tauriel bowed low as we approached and Legolas inclined his head, his eyes never leaving me and carefully taking in Thranduil’s arm around my waist. He looked briefly surprised before he schooled his expression and donned his own mask. Clearly he took a cue from his father, who was similarly schooling his expressions.

_“Ada,”_ Legolas greeted as we neared, “ _Rîn vell.”_

I immediately felt my face heat when Legolas spoke, it did not rest right with me hearing Legolas refer to me as queen. I looked at my nails quick and sent my uncertainty in Thranduil’s direction. He responded quickly, _‘You may ask him to speak with you informally, little one.’_

I relaxed my shoulders and met Legolas’s eyes, which had warmed only slightly, “You can just call me Calithileth. You too, Tauriel.”

Tauriel smiled at me, clearly aware of Legola’s cold demeanor, and determined to not let it ruin her evening, “Good to know, Calithileth, I will endeavor to do so while we are in private.”

I smiled gratefully at her as the room lapsed into silence. Thranduil was staring at Legolas, his eyes intense, and Legolas did not back down, his eyes narrowing and his feet planting shoulder width apart. In the silence I would have sworn I could hear the walls groaning, and the air moving past my pointed ears it was so weighted.

The silence was eventually broken when a servant entered the room and announced that dinner was ready. Tauriel and I gave each other relieved glances as we made our way to the table, me sitting to the left of Thranduil, Legolas to his right, and Tauriel to Legolas’s right. I did as Lennil told me and waited for Thranduil to sit, then I sat and immediately Legolas and Tauriel took their seats. Tauriel looked me over, checking out my obviously elaborate hair and outfit, she caught my eye and smiled her approval before she leaned into Legolas and whispered into his ear.

Legolas did not look happy at whatever she said, and must have ignored it, for he turned to his father to speak making Tauriel visibly disappointed, “ _Ada,_ did you read the report I sent you today?”

Thranduil nodded sagely as he finished assembling a plate of food, which he set in front of me, “I did indeed Legolas, I have not yet decided on a course, however.”

Legolas went to respond before Thranduil spoke again, cutting him off, “This is not a meeting, my son, this is a family dinner. We will discuss business on the morrow.”

His pointed words cut home and Legolas’s expression darkened, but he covered it well by concentrating on making himself a plate of food and digging in, not bothering to wait for Tauriel to serve herself or for Thranduil to take a bite. It was an obvious breach of etiquette and it was meant to insult Thranduil and, I imagined, me.

Thranduil’s mouth thinned out as he clenched his jaw, then it relaxed and he schooled himself before speaking, “Legolas, perhaps we should wait for the women?”

Tauriel, who was looking rather put out that Legolas had not waited for her, visibly blanched as Legolas’s frame became taut. He raised his eyes to his father’s, fury burning in them.

Thranduil tried to curb him, “Legolas-,”

“No,” Legolas said quickly, standing, “You expect me to sit here with this strange woman who you met and bedded in less than a week and pretend like everything is normal? That this isn’t a great breach in the ways of our people?”

Thranduil stayed silent, so Legolas went on.

“Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself? You are a king who has gone to war over mere gems before, and yet this seems your most selfish act yet. Choosing a queen who has no idea how to be one, a mother who cannot be a good mother, a wife who has no idea of her duties. This is devastating for our kingdom, and you don’t even have the decency to have a pretend courtship.”

“This woman could be the defining blow against us in a time when we _must_ be weary. There are evil things out there, humans working for some dark force, elves becoming corrupted, and spiders making nests to the north, closing in on our borders closer and closer every day. She is a _weakness,_ not only for you, but for Mirkwood. You do not hide your feelings for her, even when you are not around her people talk about how you seem gentle and kind, instead of fierce and powerful. They no longer talk of your mercilessness, but of your woman and then children you may have with her. They speak of what she must be like in bed to have landed the King of the Woodland Realm, and about how she is a no one who has found her way to greatness. They see you as weak for being with her, for taking her into your bed so easily”

I went beet red and was absolutely mortified to hear people had been talking that way, let alone in any place where Legolas could hear. Thranduil had rage pouring into me, but at Legolas’s last words the rage finally showed on his face, his lips morphed into a snarl, but he remained silent. I glanced at Tauriel who was looking at Legolas with open shock. She reached a hand out to settle it on Legolas’s arm, an attempt to calm him, but he brushed her off.

He continued, “This cannot be _Ada,_ and you cannot stay with her.”

Thranduil stood then, and took one long stride to lean over his son, his face almost touching noses with Legolas’s, arms clamped behind his back in what looked like a move of self-restraint, “Legolas, I warn you. This will be the last time we speak on this matter, and I will tell you only this: You have no bearing on my relationship with anyone, let alone with _my_ _herves,_ it matters not what you or anyone in the kingdom has to say. She and I _will_ be together and you will not speak of in a negative way ever again.”

Legolas stayed silent, then stood swiftly, “Come, Tauriel.” Then he stood and looked right at me, “ _Gi fuion.”_

I gasped as he moved for the door and Tauriel stood, much slower, looking apologetic, “I am sorry, My Lord, My Lady, I do not know what came over him.”

She turned and followed Legolas, catching up with him and lacing her hand through his following him to the doorway.

Thranduil watched them, obviously struggling not to retaliate, and his eyes training sharply on their hands, until they disappeared. Then he moved across the table and towards me, his eyes still fierce. He leaned in again and put his hands on either side of my face, closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against mine. His anger was still humming, but the longer his hands remained on me, the less it hummed. I pushed any other positive emotion I could find to him, concentrating the small sense of peace I found finally knowing how Legolas felt about me.

Thranduil then dropped his head to my shoulder and let out one long breath, his large body relaxing. I put my hands on his waist and moved them slowly along his sides, hoping that my touch helped. It must have, because I felt his fury move even further out of his mind, and it was replaced with a sense of weariness and emptiness.

I leaned back and used a hand to guide his eyes to mine, “He’ll come around.”

Thranduil nodded, and then slowly walked out of the room, disappearing into the vastness of the palace. I gave him space, sensing that is what he needed, by eating my dinner and silently contemplating tomorrow. I was supposed to meet the very people Legolas was speaking about tomorrow, the elves of Mirkwood. The people who looked to Thranduil for everything, their food, their safety, their livelihoods, and they now had to look to me as well.

Thranduil’s voice drifted into my mind, ’ _Little one, come to me.’_

I stood and left my now empty plate and looked for the king, finding him in his study. I walked over to him and he looked at me with age old eyes, conveying every moment of his millennias on the earth.

“ _Mîr,”_ he said, “I do not think it would be wise for you to be introduced to the people tomorrow.”

I nodded, “Okay.”

“I must look into these rumors Legolas claims are circling.”

I nodded again.

He went silent, watching me carefully. I felt unrest coming off of him in waves, so I walked over to him and put my knees on either side of him to sit in his lap.

“It will be fine,” I informed him, “Take you time, we’ll do it when you feel comfortable.”

Thranduil nodded and ran his hands up my sides and then back into my hair, “As you wish.”

He planted a hand at the back of my head and pulled me to him, kissing me deeply, clearly ready to move on from our disastrous dinner. It wasn’t like any of the kisses we had shared before, he demanded all of my attention and everything I had to give to him. He pulled my dress up and pushed a hand under and towards me, immediately finding me already wet and waiting. He pushed a finger into me, and then quickly another when the first one slid in without a pause. He pumped his fingers quickly, drawing gasps and moans from me, until I climaxed hard against his fingers. When my eyes fluttered open, Thranduil smiled up at me, but his simile didn’t reach his eyes.

I didn’t take too much notice of it in my aroused state, but it became painfully obvious he wasn’t interested in what I had to give him when I reached for him and he grabbed me by the wrist.

“Not now, _Miluis,”_ he said, before lifting me and pulling me off him.

Once free, he strode from the room, again leaving me alone.

Still flushed, I sat in his chair and put my head down. Thranduil was shitting me out, not allowing me even the emotions which should have been coming from his head space. He was hiding himself from me. I put my head down on his desk and felt tears trickle slowly down my face, before they turned into wracking sobs which only subsided with sleep.

I woke up when someone picked me up in their arms gently, taking care not to wake me. They walked me to the doorway as I closed my crying heavy eyes, hands fisting into a silver silk shirt.

When I woke up again, I was in an unfamiliar space. I was clearly in a tent somewhere, made of a black thick canvas, and I was immobile. Each of my limbs had been tied to a bed post, and I was laying on a scratchy bed with no sheets. I pulled at each arm and leg, my heart immediately going from sleep steady to a panicked pounding. My eyes widened and went wild, searching around the room for any idea of where I was. There was nothing else in the small tent other than me and the bed. There were no dressers, no chests, and no rugs. The tent was just being used to keep me contained and sheltered. I blanched immediately when I realized that my dress was all out of sorts, and a pounding came from between my legs.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I sobbed, pulling more desperately at the ropes holding my wrists and ankles and finding them secure. I arched my back and tried to stay quiet, not wanting to alert anyone who may be outside to my struggles.

I reached out with my mind, looking for Thranduil, _‘Thranduil!’_

I couldn’t feel anything from him, couldn’t sense his emotions or his thoughts. I was completely alone as I watched the flaps of the tent pull back revealing a dark skinned orc.

_Thranduil_

* * *

 

 

The king woke, alone in his giant bed.

Something was immediately wrong. It felt like his mind was in a box, completely alone and confined, missing the freedom he once enjoyed. He recognized the feeling as one he lived with for hundreds of years without his wife, and which had been banished when Calithileth has entered his life.

He surged from the bed and stalked around his rooms, looking for his new queen. When he didn’t find her he ran out of his rooms, seeking out Tauriel, determined to find his wife.

_Calithileth_

* * *

 

The orc stood and adjusted his leathers before leaving the tent, and thankfully no one else came to take his place.

Silent tears still tracked down my face, but I had checked out, blocking out as much as I could. They all whispered to me in the black language, but their meanings were clear. Thranduil’s name was mentioned more than once, and it seemed they knew just who I was, and they wanted to nip out relationship in the bud.

I tried to use what little magic I possessed to push them away, but I couldn’t concentrate enough to even put a curl in my hair, let alone push an orc off and out of me.

So I endured, trying to think of anything other than what was happening. I let my mind drift, trying again to rich Thranduil. I shouted and yelled at him, telling him in detail what had happened to me. It was almost as if my words would go towards him and then stop halfway, caught inside the edge of a mental bubble. I imagined that perhaps the orcs had brought a wizard along with them to the edges of the wood to keep themselves concealed while they approached the palace.

I was contemplating how they managed to get past the guards when I heard someone withdraw a blade, followed swiftly by a loud gushing sound and then a thud. I began pulling at the ropes, re-opening the lacerations from my earlier struggles. The blood welled up and dripped off my wrists as I watched a black leather glove pull back the tent flaps. My back arched as I again tried to free my ankles and I screamed and then stopped and stilled as Thranduil walked into the tent.

I relaxed and sobbed as he stilled at the edge of the tent, looking like he had been hit. He recovered quickly and came to me, first freeing my wrists and ankles and then pulling me into his arms, murmuring to me in Sindarin.

“I am here, little one,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize we got REALLY serious really fast, and it may have been out of the blue, I promise we move back into sweet soon! 
> 
> Mîr - Precious   
> Miluis - Lovely one   
> Hîr vuin - My lord  
> A'maelamin - My beloved  
> Ada – Dad/Father   
> rîn vell – Beloved Queen   
> bess / herves - wife   
> Gi fuion - I am disgusted with you - I abhor [f] you


	10. Our Standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary and translations at the end!

Thranduil cradled me in his lap for the entire ride back to the palace, he moved slowly, taking care to make sure I wasn’t jostled further along the way. When we arrive he rode his mount through the halls, the animal moving instinctually to make sure his giant antlers didn’t scrape against the walls. When we got close to his rooms, he handed me off briefly to a guard as he dismounted, before quickly taking me back into his arms and moving us quickly to his bedroom. There was a healer dressed in all white waiting by the bed, which had been stocked with extra blankets and pillows while I was away.

I didn’t speak the whole way back, though Thranduil continued to murmur to me, alternating between the language of elves and men. He occasionally tried to touch me gently, but if his hands neared my waist and hips, I instinctively jumped. Thranduil took this in stride, but the more it happened, the lower I became until I was angry at myself for reacting. I buried my head in his shoulder and seethed as he carried me towards the bed, but as soon as my head hit the soft sheets, I was reminded of how hard and scratchy the set in the tent was.

My elbows and shoulders which had been rubbed raw on the sheets throbbed once laid against the cool soft ones. Thranduil grew watery before my eyes as tears spilled over my cheeks. Thranduil, who was speaking with the healer, stopped and rushed to me, sitting down next to me and reaching out, being careful that his hands stayed at shoulder level. I leaned into his chest and sobbed anew, feeling broken and dirty.

The healer leaned into me and placed a gentle hand on my back, “My Queen, let’s get you into a bath.”

Thranduil gently led me into her arms and she swept me away to the bathroom. The water she prepared was almost boiling, but no matter how long I stayed in, it didn’t seem to wash away. She rubbed me down with a gentle scrub which contained a mild pain reliever, and let me soak for as long as she could. When my eyes began to droop with exhaustion, she took me to the bed. Thranduil had vacated the room, so she propped me up and sat between my legs, settling me with two pillows under my butt and peering at me directly.

She made a small noise of sympathy when she took a look at me, and immediately applied a salve which stung. I winced but she cooed at me while I settled, and applied the salve all over before laying me back and informing me that she would be back the next day for a more thorough examination.

I nodded and watched her go. There was a short pause before Thranduil came back into the room, approaching me slowly. He sat next to me and moved slowly, leaning towards me and gliding a hand over the back of my neck.

He spoke quietly, “You need to sleep, little one. Where would you like me to stay?”

“I want you here,” I replied immediately. I was positive Thranduil would keep me safe, and safe was what I needed.

Thranduil nodded and stood, moved around to the other side of the bed shedding his clothes as he went, and climbed in next to me. He laid still two feet away from me, I thought about reaching out to him, but I didn’t want to trigger my panic again. So I reached out my hand for his and squeezed hard briefly. Then I settled the heavy blankets over me and drifted to sleep.

I saw black eyes swimming before me and jerked away, reeling back until I hit the head board, kicking away from me. I gasped hard, making my chest hurt before catching myself and dropping my head between my knees. I heaved air into my lungs and concentrated on the sensation, determined to ignore the panic which was rapidly leaving my body.

 Once I had my breath under control, I registered Thranduil watching me closely, clearly schooling his expression, but the concern was rolling off of him in waves. I flicked my hand at him, brushing the nightmare off.

“Don’t worry about it, it was just a nightmare,” I told him.

Thranduil nodded, “We can leave it for now, _Mîr.”_

I nodded and put my head back between my legs while Thranduil began to lightly stroke my shoulders, he spoke again, “I heard what you said to me, when I walked into that tent.”

I felt nausea sweep over me while I blanched. I was right about the magical bubble. He much have walked into the tent and heard all that I had said to him once he stepped into the spell. I was overly detailed and so very _angry_ in my words. I took out my anger on Thranduil, thinking he had abandoned me and had failed to keep me safe.

“It’s all right, little one. I understand.”

I shook my head, vision growing blurry again, “I didn’t mean a lot of what I said.”

Thranduil nodded, “I know. But eventually we must talk about what happened.”

I nodded, “It may not happen for a long time.”

 Thranduil smiled, “I can wait.”

I hesitated before speaking again, “What do we… I mean. How can we still be together when so many of them, uh.”

Thranduil moved closer to me, framing his face with my hands, “This changes nothing about how I feel about you or who you are to me, and who I want you to be in the future. This changes the way I must treat you, yes, but we will move past this. We will not let it change us for the worse. We will grow stronger.”

I looked at him, realizing he had no hesitation and was willing to stay with me even after being taken by _so many_ others. He still cherished me and what we had, and wanted to help me move beyond it all.

Tears sprang up for a whole different reason this time, and I leaned into Thranduil, wrapping my arms around him, “Thank you.”

Thranduil put his hands around my shoulders, “You are welcome, my darling. As far as I am concerned, you are mine and mine alone, and you should think as much as well.”

I nodded, but didn’t say anything, I wasn’t ready to make promises yet.

We settled back into sleep, but before he could drift off completely I asked, “ _Ni melig_?”

Thranduil turned to face me, propping his head up on a palm, elbow deep into the bed, “Yes, my darling, I do.”

I sniffed but avoided crying, “Thank you.”

His eyes gentled and I felt him push his feelings towards me, wrapping me in acceptance and love, helping me to fall asleep again, this time blissfully dreamless.

 I woke up when the healer was led to my side by Thranduil, she carefully pushed aside the hair from my shoulders and spoke softly, “I must look you over now, my dear. Would you like the king to stay here?”

I took stock of my injuries quickly, and decided he would see sooner or later, and at least right now my bruises wouldn’t be yellow. I nodded and sat up slowly, wincing from my sleep ripened aches and pains.

She clucked her tongue and began to take off the simple shift she had put me in the other day, Thranduil watching me like a hawk. Her face got somber as she revealed every inch of broken and bruised skin. I had two large bruises at my supper arms, which were made of various overlapping hand marks, several bruises marked into my hips from the same, and my thighs had similar marks all up and down their lengths. There was a small cut on my lip from where one of them had backhanded me, and I had a black eye slowly developing in my right eye. Chunks of my hair were missing where orcs had cut them away to get at me, mostly at the front of my head, and I had several small cuts on my stomach and throat where they had held various weapons to me. Mostly noticeably, both of my wrists and ankles were rubbed raw and swollen from where the ropes had held me.

Thranduil took in every injury as if he wanted to commit it to memory, and make somoen pay for each thing he saw. The healer moved quickly, applying salves on all the small cuts and a lotion on the bruises, she chanted a short spell at each of my ankles and wrists, making the deep marks there disappear and I almost sagged at the difference those being gone made.

She looked me over one last time before turning to the king, “I think we should bring Tauriel in to look her over, she has more healing magic than I, and may be able to heal her completely without draining herself. Unfortunately with the injuries the men sustained yesterday, I do not have enough energy to heal her to new.”

Thranduil’s eyes grew stormy, “Do so.”

She hurried from the room and while she was gone, Thranduil continued to look me over, not bothering to keep his fury in check. It came off of him in waves, but he was very careful to make sure it did not end up in my mind. When she returned, Tauriel took a step into the room and stopped dead. She swore loudly and approached me, already chanting. As she spoke, the bruises faded away and the cuts began to heal, I could feel the aching between my legs subside and then they were all gone entirely.

I sighed and looked down at my arms and legs, seeing the unmarred expanse of skin which I was used to seeing.  I smiled at Tauriel, “Thank you.”

Tauriel’s eyes got glassy and she walked into me and held me tight, “You are most welcome, _rîn vell”_

I felt my own eyes fill, which had been happening a lot, so I held her tighter.

Tauriel let me go, and then left the room, followed closely by the healer, leaving me with Thranduil. I wasn’t sure what I should so, so I pulled my hair around and examined the ends, Tauriel had managed to make them grow a little, but there were sections which were shorter than others, they were just less blunt now.

Thranduil pulled me close, “All better now, _bess.”_

I nodded, “On the outside, at least, _A'maelamin.”_

“ _Mîr,_ I have to know what happened.”

I sighed and put my head on his shoulder, “All I remember is being in the office, and then someone picked me up, he was wearing silver silk. I feel asleep again once he started walking towards the living room.”

Thranduil nodded, “All right, _Mîr._ I must tell Tauriel.”

Thranduil left me and I heard him conversing with Tauriel in the living room while I got dressed.

He returned and announced, “Dinner.”

I smiled and walked into him, wrapping my arms around his waist, “Are you okay?”

Thranduil pulled back and peered down at me, “Are you okay?”

Thranduil pulled back and peered down at me, “Do not worry about me, little one.”

“Are we okay?”

Thranduil nodded, “Of course, _Miluis,_ take care of yourself, worry about me and us later.”

“What about meeting the people?”

Thranduil sighed, “We can only delay for a short while, the whole of Mirkwood saw me gather the guard and go out into the wood. They will need answers.”

I nodded, “Okay.”

“It won’t happen tomorrow, we’ll wait a fortnight.”

I nodded, staying silent this time.

“All will be well, _Mîr.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter was the balm you needed after the last one! We'll get more into answers soon, but safe to say Thranduil has people on it, and you all get to see who dunnit soon! So sorry for the short chapter, just seemed like a good place to end it. Thank you so much for your kind words, kudos, and bookmarks so far! they all mean a lot to me and I love hearing what you have to say! 
> 
>  
> 
> Mîr - Precious   
> Miluis - Lovely one   
> A'maelamin - My beloved  
> rîn vell – Beloved Queen   
> bess / herves - wife   
> Ni melig? - Do you love me?


	11. Healing Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary and Translations at the end, per usual!

The next day Thranduil spent every waking moment with me, taking messengers and visits from advisors in our rooms. They had captured one of the orcs who was guarding my door and were working on getting as much from him as they could. The camp of orcs they found me in was small, maybe 30 orcs total, but they had a lot of correspondence both in black speech and Sindarin in their tents. The Sindarin was easy enough to understand, it was clear they were communicating with someone in the castle, someone not of high rank, as they weren’t clever enough to put their messages into code.

The black speech would take time to decipher, but Tauriel came by several times to tell us she had leads and would be back soon. Legolas drifted in and out of the room behind her, looking concerned and determined alternately but never speaking. For my part, I stayed silent. I was wincing less and less when Thranduil came near me, which I counted as significant progress. He moved slowly when he was in the room with me, always touching my shoulders or above, and he hadn’t made any advance on me. It also helped that my injuries were gone, but I could still feel their ghost. I imagined that might never go away.

Thranduil paced the foot of the bed after Tauriel’s latest report. They had determined that the conspirator was inside the palace, which was how the orcs had gotten a hold of me so easily. There was some black speech that referred to someone in the guard, and we assumed whomever that was must have written the Sindarin reports they found in the camp.

Thranduil was livid, but he managed to keep his anger out of my head, once again, but that didn’t stop his fury from filling the room we were in. It put me on edge so I stood and paced too, closer to the door.

I hand landed on my shoulder not heavy, but with enough force that I screamed and whirled around, thrashing out at whomever was behind me. I swiped my hands at their face and fell to the floor, pedaling backwards, my chest heaving and heart pounding.

I stopped when my back hit the side of the bed and Thranduil took two long steps towards me, his fury completely gone and a fierce protectiveness had taken its place. He stayed close but didn’t touch me, instead using his body to shield my view, forcing me to look at him.

“It is all right, _Mîr,_ it is just Legolas.”

He bored his eyes into mine until he could sense my panic fade and my heart slowing down. I grew steadily more embarrassed once the panic had subsided and started looking at my nails out of habit. Thranduil crouched down and slowly moved my chin up so I was looking at him again.

“Do not be ashamed, _Miluis,_ for if you are, they have won.”

He grew watery before me and this time I felt shame, Thranduil leaned into me and wrapped his arms around me as I began to sob. My head thunked against his neck and I wrapped my arms around him.

After my crying has slowed, Legolas came up behind his dad and looked at me curiously. I started blankly at him, trying to regain some composure.

“I know what happened,” he said.

Thranduil stood, taking me with him. He arranged me quickly in the bed and strode out of the room, giving Legolas a significant look which clearly meant he didn’t want to speak about this in front of me. I briefly considered protesting, but once I had settled properly into the bed, I was so worm out and tired from all the pacing and crying that I fell asleep.

I woke with a start when I heard a crash from the living space, and Thranduil angrily shouting, “You did what?”

I jumped up from the bed and ran to the living space, throwing aside the heavy drapes to see Thranduil leaning into Legolas who was clearly afraid. Thranduil’s eyes were glowing with rage, and although I had thought I had seen him angry before, it had nothing on the absolute wrath Thranduil possessed in that moment. Thranduil’s hand struck out and he hit Legolas across one cheekbone.

“I will deal with _you,_ later,” he said, “find me the guard first.”

He the straightened and walked over to me, he looked me over, his expression growing even darker. He ran a hand through my hair, which lightened his expression, but then he walked past me and into the bedroom.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Legolas, who was sitting on the floor. He looked up at me as I approached.

“Don’t,” he said, “Now is not the time.”

Then he stood, wiped off his clothing, and walked from the suite.

I watched the doorway where Legolas had disappeared, collecting my thoughts. Who has this guard? Why was Thranduil angry at Legolas?

I pushed the thoughts away, Thranduil said he would take care of it, so he would. There was nothing I could do to help him other than what I had already done. I had to trust him, not only did I have no other option, but we were bonded. I avoided thinking about just how together we were, it was a new experience for me and it wasn’t long before I was taken, but we were still bonded whether I wanted to think about it or now. It was his job as my husband to take care of me, so I would let him do his job.

Thranduil had disappeared into the bedroom, so I followed him there, hoping he had caged his wrath while I was busy thinking. When I stepped into the bedroom, he was missing, but I heard a splash coming from the bathroom. I headed for that, passing through the lighter fabric which separated the bathroom from the rest of the living space.

Thranduil’s back was towards me when I entered, he was bending to pull off his boots. He had already removed his outer layers of clothing and his tunic leaving me free to examine his strong shoulders as he moved. He pulled off one boot, then the other, each arm tensing and bunching in turn as he did so, his muscles moving smoothly with each movement.

His voice sounded in my mind, _‘Would you like to join me?’_

He continued moving as if he hadn’t spoken to me, tossing his clothing into a pile away from the sunken bath, then his hands moved to his trousers and stayed there.

_‘Little one?’_

I sighed, _‘I will try.’_

He turned and walked towards me, putting his hands on my shoulders and sliding them down to my upper arms, “Thank you.”

I smiled and leaned towards him, putting my cheek on his chest, “You’re welcome.”

Thranduil let me divest my clothing on my own, and when I was done he was trouser less and in the bath already. His pale shoulders poked out from the warm bathwater and his silver hair floated in a cloud around him and he watched me, eyes carefully assessing my posture and his mind was clearly working to sort through the emotions in my head.

I was scared, but not scared of him. I was afraid of his rejection, that he might put his hands on me and remember that an orc’s had been there, or he may feel me wince and assume I am wincing at him, rather than at my memories.

Thranduil held out a hand and cleared his expression, ridding me of my distraction. I walked to him, stepping slowly into the bath, sighing when the warm water lapped up my breasts and enveloped me in a warm embrace.

He pulled me gently to him, his hands ghosting down my shoulders, as they neared my waist, I winced and his hands stilled. He gave me a moment to recover before his hands moved again. This time, there was no wincing.

Thranduil’s relief was almost palpable, he buried his face into my hair and pulled me closer, “Everything will be all right, _Mîr.”_

I smiled and stepped closer to him, fitting my hips into his and pressing my chest against his, wrapping my arms around his waist as I went. His arms tightened their grip, his warm hands flat against my waist. We stood like that, breathing slowly and soaking in the warm water for ages, letting it wash away all the lingering aches and sores I still had.

Thranduil’s hands began to move again, ghosting up and down my back. He reached for some conditioner and a pitcher. He carefully poured warm water over my head and then working shampoo into my hair. He worked thoroughly, looking sadly over the pieces which had been cut short, some of them as short as my chin towards the front. He massaged my scalp, making me drowsy and tingly before he rinsed out the soap and smoother conditioner from root to ends. One more pour and he was done.

He handed me the pitched, bent his knees slightly, and turned, giving me his back. He waited. I returned the favor, carefully soaking his hair and working in the shampoo. I gave him a thorough scalp massage before rinsing him off and applying a light conditioning balm. I let that soak for a minute, carefully working it through the ends, before rinsing that off.

Thranduil turned and examined me closely. I felt a blush creeping up my neck as he took in my breasts and collarbone, the pale expanse of skin turning pink wherever his eyes moved. He smiled slowly and then leaned into me, his eyes on mine and intent clear.

I leaned into him so his lips were pressing against mine, moving softly and kissing me thoroughly. I sighed gently and stepped into him a little, he took most of my weight and kept my upright as he took the chance to sweep his tongue into my mouth. I touched my tongue to his gently and I felt his cock, now hard between us, twitch in response.

I smiled and repeated the action, getting a groan this time. Thranduil lifted me so my legs were wrapped around his and went to the edge of the tub, sitting down on a bench there. My legs went to either side of him so we were now even in height. Thranduil tipped his head back a little and pulled me back into a kiss, this one controlled. He carefully increased the intensity, making sure I was okay every time he made a move.

His hands guided down to my hips, I gasped and pulled back, panic setting in. Thranduil just stayed silent, watching me, his hands remaining where they had settled. I took a couple of deep breaths, my heart rate slowing down a fraction, before I leaned in again and resumed kissing him.

His hands made small circles, reclaiming the skin at my hips, warming them up and making sure I knew they were his. His hands moved to my ass, pulled me slightly forward, and kneaded there. His fingers working gently until I had relaxed even more. I dropped my head to his neck and planted kisses along it, traveling up and down its length twice before he turned his head to capture my mouth in another kiss. He moved one of his hands to the front of my legs and rested it there, fingers trailing gently through the hair at the apex of my thighs.

I stilled, controlling my panic. It raised up in my throat, but his gently movements never stopped, and with time the panic subsided then and I registered how good what he was doing felt. I dropped my head onto his shoulder, exhaling hard.

I could feel Thranduil pushing his pride towards me, his happiness that I was managing so well. I smiled into his neck and bit it lightly before I moved to kiss him, sharing in his pride and satisfaction.

He moved then to slowly slide a finger into me, sliding it gently through me, reawakening the feeling there. I winced only once, but stayed tense through the motions. Thranduil spoke to me gently, murmuring endearments until I relaxed.

_‘Nín_ _herves, we may wait if you wish.’_

I pulled back and shook my head at him, _‘No please, I want this.’_

He searched my face, withdrawing his finger to get a clearer read of me, before he smiled wide this time, pushing two fingers into me gently. He took his other hand and guided mine to his cock, encouraging me to stroke his hard length. He was silky smooth, even more so than normal from the bathwater, and harder than I had ever felt him. He was holding back from taking me, to make sure I was comfortable and secure making sure I didn’t have an episode.

My eyes filled, but this time with happiness, I closed them hard and my breath hitched with the effort of not sobbing. His hands immediately came off of me and he stilled. I could feel his mind reaching towards mine, confusion filling him as he felt me, happy.

_‘Why do you cry,_ _Mîr?’_

_‘I’m so thankful to have you.’_

Thranduil went quiet, and I felt the force of his love come crashing into me as he put his hands on me again, replacing his fingers slowly, his thumb moving over my clitoris. I gasped and tightened my hands, which were still wrapped around his cock.

I moved my hands quickly up and down his length, twisting my hand on every down stroke and then moving straight up as quick as I could manage. His thumb pressed into me and circled faster, his fingers pumping quickly, starting to build the pressure inside of me once again.

He kept moving, more insistent, working me until I came hard, clenching around his fingers.

“ _A'maelamin_ ,” I called, biting down into his neck.

Thranduil was smug, I could feel it, but he was still unsatisfied, his cock now abandoned in my hands from the throes of my orgasm. I stroked him again and moved over him, using a hands to position him close to me. His hands found my hips and he stilled me, looking me over.

“Are you sure, darling?” He asked.

I nodded and sank down slowly, his hands guiding me at my hips while he glided in unhindered. When he was in me to the hilt, we both paused and looked at one another.

I was steady, my nerves were solid and I was panting for more. Thranduil pushed his head into my neck and whispered, “Move, _Miluis.”_

I smiled and moved my hips, grinding them up and forward, and then down and back. I picked up speed, Thranduil’s hands digging into my hips to encourage me. He moaned when I picked up the pace, moving more up than forward, slamming down as much as I could in the warm water. His head tilted back and he watched me, his breath labored and mouth hanging open.  

Thranduil’s hips surged up into mine, meeting me thrust for thrust. We moves faster still, pressure building inside of me and my toes curling. I pushed down into him one more time, my hands clenching at his shoulders as I gasped.

Thranduil bucked into me twice more and met me, panting. We quieted, breath slowing together. His hands glided up and down my sides, keeping me warm and making my sides tingle.

“Everything is going to be all right,” he said quietly.

I nodded, and then smiled at him, “Yes it will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! We are working towards and answer and everything should be clear relatively soon. :) 
> 
> Mîr - Precious  
> Miluis - Lovely one  
> A'maelamin - My beloved


	12. Explanations and Reparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary and Translations at the end, per usual. :) Enjoy!

After reconnecting, Thranduil and I spent a quiet evening together, laying close on his enormous bed. Tauriel was in the living space, dealing with all the messengers and guards who came to visit with updates on tracking down… whomever they were tracking down.

Thranduil was uneasy leaving the task up to her, and that uneasiness brewed in the back of his mind, making me itchy. But overwhelming that was his contentment. He was at ease, with only trace amounts of the panic and worry he was feeling when he found me lingering in the corners still. He still made sure to touch me slowly and carefully, hands now restricted to my ribs and above. If he slipped up and moved too fast, I would flinch, making his brows crease and he would start whispering soothing words to me until I stopped shivering and he could touch me again.

It was a slow process, but Thranduil remained patient, staying with me even though he desperately wanted to be in the woods, seeking vengeance for my attack. He gently stroked me where he could, and we were mostly silent.

Every once in a while, Tauriel would come in and hand him a parchment, on which I assumed were updates on their progress finding whomever had aided the orcs. The writing on the updates got shorter and shorter as the evening wore on, and with each one I could feel Thranduil’s patience waning.

Once the sun had set, I rolled away from him and sighed, “You should really go join them, I can feel your tension.”

Thranduil sighed deeply, “Perhaps you are right, I am just at loathe to leave you alone until we know who had betrayed us.”

“Leave me Tauriel, then, she can watch over me.”

Thranduil nodded, “Are you sure, little one?”

“I’m sure.”

He nodded and slowly extracted himself from my limbs and the tangle of blankets around us. He quickly threw on a robe and a pair of boots, then strode from the room, looking steely.

With Thranduil gone, I was alone with my thoughts, which I was not prepared for. I set about immediately to the task of falling asleep, and did so quickly.

My dreams were fretful once again, this time with angry painted and mud caked hands grabbing at me, with glittering eyes in the darkness mocking me. There were words yelled at me in a language I didn’t understand, but their meaning was clear.

I woke up, gasping, to meet Legolas’s eyes at the end of the bed. I sagged back into my pillow, breathing deeply while waving a hand in front of me.

“My apologies,” I wheezed, “I had a nightmare.”

Legolas eyes me carefully, his expression guarded, “Are you all right?”

I nodded, then held up a thumbs up, “I’ll be fine, thank you.”

The last thing I wanted at the moment was to talk to Legolas, he had been frosty and downright rude to me at dinner the other night, and since then many things had happened, and Legolas was not someone I wanted to share my worries with.

Legolas eyed me carefully, weighing something. He only paused briefly before speaking, “I must apologize.”

I sat up, “What do you mean?”

“I…” Legolas paused, unusually struggling with his words, “I found you sleeping, in the study.”

My eyes widened, the feeling of silk beneath my fingers returning to me as he spoke.

“I intended to take you to your own rooms, next door. I had heard about your argument with father, and I didn’t feel like you belonged in his rooms. Your rooms, really.” He paused, looking me over carefully, and when he found no reaction, he continued, “I picked you up and was taking you out into the hall, and there was a guard there. He was one I hadn’t seen before, but his uniform was well kept and he was outside your rooms, so I assumed he could be trusted. He approached me as soon as I walked out, calm as one could be, and told me he would take you back to the guest rooms. I wasn’t thinking, I handed you right to him.”

I felt my lips part and I nodded, slowly.

“We’re tracking him down now,” he informed me, “We’re working as fast as we can to make sure he pays for what he has done. I will accept whatever punishment you deem fit for my part in this crime. I should not have trusted you to a stranger.”

I blinked at him, slowly, “It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known.”

Legolas shook his head, “It is my job to protect the interests of my king and the Green Wood. I failed to do both. You are important to my _ada,_ and you are the _rîn vell._ There is no excuse for my poor vigilance and my rash behavior.” He bowed his head and went silent.

“I…” I was baffled, but I didn’t have to answer, as Thranduil strode into the room.

He was clearly haggard and worn, with slight bags under his eyes, his armor slightly out of place and his hair hanging lank and in need of a brushing. He tensed when he spied Legolas, head bowed at the end of our bed. He obviously wasn’t expecting company, and he reacted, straightening his back and steeling his gaze.

“Legolas,” he called.

Legolas didn’t jump, but his eyes were surprised when he raised his head and gazed at Thranduil, “ _Ada.”_

Thranduil looked to me, taking in my shock and I could feel him gently probing my emotions, getting a read on me.

“What did you tell her?” He asked, voice raising in volume.

Legolas didn’t flinch, “I simply apologized to her for my part in her attack.”

Thranduil stalked to his son, fire in his eyes, clearly on the warpath, “Now is not the time for your apologies. I returned because she had a nightmare, no doubt about her attack, and you did not comfort her, and instead pushed your apologies onto her. Leave. Now.”

By the time he was finished speaking, Thranduil was leaning into Legolas, looking every inch the warrior king he was.

Legolas remained impassive, bowed shortly to his dad, and then me, before taking his leave. Thranduil followed his movements, but as soon as he was out of the room, he relaxed and came to me, still fully clad in his armor which broadened his shoulders and expanded his frame. He leaned his forehead against mine, and breathed.

“Thranduil?” I asked quietly, “What happened?”

“I felt your nightmare,” he said.

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“Do not apologize, it’s not your doing.”

“All right.”

He signed deeply and stood, pulling at hidden strings which caused first his shoulder pads to fall, then an outer cloak, then an inner breastplate engraved with feathers, and then under that a chain mail, a tunic, and then finally he was in the same silk sleeping pants he was in when he left that morning. He climbed slowly into the bed next to me, and settled in with a bone rattling sigh.

He put his head into his palm and looked over at me, “Legolas told you then?”

I nodded.

He sighed again, sadness entering his eyes, “I am sorry my son has so let you down.”

I shook my head quickly, “It’s not his fault.”

Thranduil reached out his free hand and ran his knuckles down the side of my face, “You cannot possibly understand this, but Legolas was supposed to protect you. And he failed. He should have traded you with more care, regardless of his personal feelings for you. If it was Tauriel he would not have trusted her to just anyone. He should have given you at least as much consideration as she.”

I nodded slowly, “I suppose you do know more about these matters than I do.”

He inclined his head, “You will understand too, with time. Until then, allow him to pay penance for his actions.”

I sighed and moved into him, resting my head on his bicep and aligning my head with his, looking deep into his eyes, “If that’s what he needs to feel better, I can do that.”

He kissed me, slowly, and gently, “Thank you, _Miluis.”_

“You’re welcome.”

We drifted off to sleep, out light kisses growing farther and farther apart as a dreamless sleep claimed us both.

* * *

 

Legolas burst into the room early in the morning, exclaiming, “ _Ada,_ Calithileth, we must go.”

Thranduil surged from the bed, pulling me with him, “What is happening?”

Legolas tossed his father a scabbard, which Thranduil deftly tied on over his trousers and withdrew his blade. It sang metallically, glistening even in the low light with a deadly intent.

“Orcs are at the door, pounding.”

Thranduil was immediately filled with rage, “How did they get past the scouts?”

“We relocated some of the scouts in pursuit of the pack, we hadn’t considered that they may come to us.”

Thranduil walked to his discarded armor, put away his sword, and pulled it on quickly. He then went to the wardrobe and reached to the back, pulling out a smaller set of armor.

“This was… hers,” Thranduil said carefully, offering the armor to me.

My eyes widened as I took the mail from his hands. It was made of small, fine links, knit so tightly together they almost looked as if they were knit. I pulled it gently over my head, irrationally afraid of damaging the steel. Thranduil then handed me a deep plum leather vest which I tied at my front. It fit snug, lifting up my breasts slightly and pulling the mail underneath closer to my body and it ended down by my knees. He handed me my own pair of brown leather boots with plum stitching and silk lining, which I pulled on in haste.

Thranduil was already adjusting his crown, which he added at the last moment, and eyeing me carefully. I could feel his unease at seeing his previous wife’s armor on his new wife, but he pushed away the feelings quickly. He offered me his hand, and when I was ready to go, we were off. Walking further back into the palace until we can to an actual door. It was heavy and oak, with intricate knots carved into it, and no visible handle. Thranduil muttered some words at the door in Sindarin, which I didn’t quite catch, and the door swung open, glowing blue with magic.

He guided me inside, and then put his hands heavy onto my shoulders.

“No matter what,” he said, “Stay in here until I come get you, there are plenty of supplies and creature comforts in here to sustain you until I can return.”

I nodded, glancing around the room and briefly registering that what he said was true. The room was small and dim, but it was almost full to the brim with shelves lining one wall, each level filled with baskets and tins of food, or otherwise occupied with books.

Thranduil interrupted my observations to lean in and kiss me, “I will return.”

He swept from the room, closed the door, and I was encased in the warm dim light of the room. It was claustrophobic after living in the palace, ceilings I could touch if I raised a hand, dark walls now too dark without columns of light and pale drapes to break it up.

I sighed and laid down on the dark green couch opposite the shelves. There was no fireplace here, so the room was chilly and damp. Whomever had stocked the room must have realized this, the back of the couch was covered in various furs and throws. I grabbed a hand full of them and settled them over me and around me, bending as best I could in the stiff leather vest.

I contemplated asking Thranduil if I could take it off, but he had to deal with whomever was at the door, and didn’t need any more distractions from me.

Visions of orcs tearing knives into Thranduil and mine’s bed filled my mind’s eye, their hands leaving trails of black mud wherever they touched the white sheets. They mouths dripping black sludge I remembered falling onto my limbs as they violated me.

I shuttered and stopped my train of thought, slowing down my fast accelerating heart and taking deep breaths. I redirected to Thranduil and how I wished I had time to braid his hair before he left to go deal with the orcs. He should always took as regal as possible, especially in the face of the ugliest and most vile creatures in Middle Earth.

Time passed strangely, without windows to tell me the hour it seemed as if time had stopped. Thranduil could have been gone twenty minutes or two days by the time he returned to the safe room.

The doors opened suddenly, letting in a bright shaft of light. I lifted a hand to shield my eyes from the harsh change of light. A shadow passed into the doorway, and I lowered my hand so I could see Thranduil standing in the doorway. He looked triumphant, orc blood staining his armor where his sword had pressed close to sheathe, but otherwise he was spotless and fierce looking.

He strode towards me, needing only a few steps, to cup his hands around my jaw, “It is done, little one.”

I sagged into the touch, Thranduil leaning with me to maintain contact, “Thank you.”

Thranduil smiled at me and moved in slowly for a kiss. He took his time, tongue working slowly along my bottom lip and darling between them when I sighed or gasped.

We broke away when someone loudly cleared their throat at the doorway. Tauriel was smiling, looking pleased, and holding a fur lined robe out for me.

“I know it gets cold back here, perhaps this would help,” she said.

I walked to get gratefully and threaded my arms though the heavy robe, which was clearly too large for me. Thranduil’s eyes warmed and my cheeks turned pink.

_‘I like my clothing on you, little one.’_

I ducked my head and walked back over to him, lacing my fingers through his, “Did you take care of them then?”

Thranduil’s eyes grew wicked, “I took care of them indeed. Justice was served.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year readers! Hope you got to spend it with your loved ones, and maybe got in a kiss. ;D Hopefully this chapter gave you the answers you were looking for and I promise there are more planned soon! 
> 
> Ada – Dad/Father   
> rîn vell – Beloved Queen   
> Miluis - Lovely one


	13. The New Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary and translations at the end, per usual.

Thranduil’s mood improved tenfold after taking care of the orcs, whatever that meant. I had a feeling he had slaughtered them, given the looks the servants kept giving me. They looked at me with wonder, and just a touch of fear. They had discovered that messing with me would bring the wrath of the king.

I wanted to feel angry that he killed them, I felt like I should be the one of us to demand compassion and mercy, but it wasn’t in me to want that. I wanted those orcs dead, they were vile awful creatures with no mercy and the world was genuinely a better place without them.

The days went quickly, mornings spent with Lennil learning how to act royal in preparation for my debut in two weeks, evening spent with Thranduil having dinner, making love, and talking.  It didn’t seem like those two things should take up that much time, but Lennil had so much knowledge to impart. She was lady in waiting for the previous queen, so she knew exactly what I had to do when and how to instruct me. The previous queen, however, had come from nobility, so there was less to teach her back then. As a result, Lennil not only spent the mornings with me, but she handed me hefty stacks of tomes to go over at night.

Books on etiquette, history, Thranduil’s lineage, and strategy made up the vast amount of what she gave me. They were all heavy, well-worn tomes bound in leather and each exuded that old book smell even before opening. Thranduil sat with me at night when I read in bed, fingers brushing gently through my hair and over my shoulders.

Every night at dinner, he talked over my lessons for the day, adding in his own comments when necessary, but overall he was pleased with the progress I was making. He gave me words of encouragement whenever possible and made sure he made it clear that the public of Mirkwood would love me.

Thranduil’s plan was to introduce me at the Midsummer festival, which was not a very formal event, and he wanted to introduce me right at the beginning, and then proceed as normal. Fanfare and pomp and circumstance would not go over well with the elves. They needed time to watch me interact with the people, and more importantly, with the king.

The previous queen was very affectionate, for an elf, and that trait was something the wood elves held in high esteem. She was affectionate without touching, but more so in the way she look at him and dealt with the people. She trusted in him totally, deferring to him always when elves asked her opinion, and looking on him fondly whether they were sitting next to each other or from across the room.

It was a big set of shoes to fill, and expectations were high. Not only for me, but for Thranduil. They expected him to pick someone at least as wonderful as the former queen, if not better. Words had gotten around about my kidnapping, so many of them were sympathetic, but bouncing back from danger and injury were important to them. Although Thranduil had kept many of the more intimate details from the public, they gist of their expectations were the same.

Thranduil kept me confined to the palace for the duration of my training, but I got to explore the halls, meet the staff, and discover the in house seamstress and tailor. Thranduil had all his clothing custom made by a hand selected tailor, and once he and I were married, he enlisted an in house seamstress as well.

I made several trips there through the weeks, as she made me dress after custom dress, each one unique, intricate, and enormously flattering. Thranduil worked directly with the seamstress to have a festival dress made for me out of white silk, edged in black and complimented with black embroidery. Black knot work wound its way around the edges of the sleeves, the hem and sown the sides of the dress. It floated around my feet in yards of heavy fabric and brushed smoothly against my legs.

Thranduil smoothed the soft fabric over my hips the morning of the festival, his fingers trailing slowly down my sides and stopping, “Are you ready, _Mîr_?”

I smiled wearily up at him, “As ready as I can be, I imagine.”

Thranduil lowered his head meeting my gaze, “You will do fine.”

I took a deep breath and looked down at my nails, “I don’t know, I just have a feeling that they won’t approve of me.”

Thranduil put his lips against my forehead, “Some of them may not, however, that would not be the end of the world. What’s done is done, you are here and you are my queen, my lover, and _my wife._ There is nothing which can be done to change that, not even if the people were upset with you. It’s their duty to accept you.”

I nodded and stepped into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Thranduil’s hands ghosted over me back, brushing along the skin which was revealed by the low back and laid flat against my shoulders. He swayed gently, keeping me close, washing my anxiety over with his contentment.

He murmured to me quietly in Sindarin, until Tauriel walked into the room, clearing her throat loudly to announce herself. Thranduil kept me close, but maintained contact by holding my elbow.

“It’s time to go,” she announced.

Thranduil inclined his head at her, before facing me one more time, “I have something for you, _Mîr._ ”

My brows creased, “What do you mean?”

He walked over to the night stand, and grabbed a square blue velvet box from the drawer and brought it back to me.

“I had this made for you,” he said, “hopefully it fits.”

I took the box carefully, registering the velvet under my fingers, and opened the lid. Nestled in a velvet pillow was a crown made of polished silver spires which would sit at the back of my head and was dotted with rubies and diamonds along the sides. My mouth dropped open and I stared at the crown. Thranduil took the box from me, removed the crown, and settled it into the braids Lennil had given me.

He took in his handiwork and smiled at me, “It suits you.”

My cheeks grew pink and I looked down at our shoes, “Thank you.”

He put a hand on my cheek and forced me to look at his now warm again, “All will be well.”

I pulled back my shoulders, straightened the neckline of my dress, and set my back straight. “Let’s be away then,” I said.

Thranduil led me out of the room with a hand at the small of my back, and out to the palace gardens. The main hallways were flooded with people, who all parted silently as Thranduil, Tauriel, and I walked past. Each and every person was dressed in their finest, with rich colors, intricate embroidery, and silver accessories and clasps adorning almost every throat.

Thranduil all white to match me, with silver at his fingers and a silver crown which matched mine on his head, although his was much taller than my own. He told me quietly as we walked that he had the pair made just for this occasion, and we would make proper use of them in the future as well.

The weight on my head was a constant reminder of who I was to the masses around me; it seemed to be much heavier than it actually was. I began to school my features, but then stopped myself. They loved the previous queen because she showed emotion the common elf could not afford to show, emotions the nobility wished they could show. No one else had the status or security the queen did to be able to show her emotion.

I smiled then, I could be exactly who I was, and that would likely work better than developing the mask Thranduil had to pull on anytime he was in public. I laced my fingers through Thranduil’s gently, drawing his attention.

I smiled at him, and I felt his reaction, although his face remained impassive, he was happy, proud. I pulled the emotion close and cherished it. I had to have been doing well, if Thranduil was proud of me.

Our locked hands drew eyes, but overall I saw secret smiles and approving glances thrown my way. Progress was already being made with the population of Mirkwood.

The elves parted before us and just beyond them I saw the royal gardens. The glimmered in the setting sun, roses crawling up tresses and supports everywhere I looked, hydrangea bushes lined the outer wall, blooming in large poofs of pink and blue. Lavender poked out along the pathways, scenting the air and making the night magical.

The crowd continued to part, a little slower this time, as Thranduil led me to a dais I the middle of the garden, on which stood a mobile set of thrones. There was a large one adorned with antlers and carved with knots and flowers, a small replica of Thranduil’s throne in the throne room, and next to it was a smaller throne, made of a matching wood, but carved out with mostly flowers with knot work peeking out from between the petals here and there.

Thranduil leaned into me, “I had this made for the occasion as well, I think it suits you.”

I raised my eyes to his and tried to convey my awe. More than anything the sight of the throne, waiting for me in the crowd of elves, my people, was the largest and most shocking dose of reality.

I was queen, I was Thranduil’s wife, and I would be until the day I died.

He led me to my chair, made sure I was settled into the cushions before taking his seat. The populace had seen us approach the dais, and so had gathered, and once Thranduil had seated himself, they all dropped to one knee. I swept my eyes over the crowd, over heads of auburn and silver alike, feeling for the first time the immensity of my position. I had to help protect these people, _my_ people.

Thranduil gave me a moment to compose myself before he spoke clearly, “Rise”

Everyone stood in one swift motion and resumed the celebration. Elves weaved in and out of each other, smiling small smiles and brushing their hands against one another. A band began to play at one end of the garden, and groups of elves banded together, forming long lines which waved in and out of one another in dance.

Legolas came up the dais, bowed briefly to us, and then came to stand at my right, “Tauriel wishes to speak with you, _rîn vell._ ”

I looked at him, “All right, where is she?”

Thranduil spoke in my mind, _‘Tauriel shall come to you, we will not be leaving these thrones unless it is to dance.’_

I swung my head around to Thranduil, eyes wide, _‘You?_ Dancing _?’_

He chuckled low, _‘Yes, little one, with you.’_

I smiled then looked back to Legolas, putting my smile away, “Can Tauriel come to me, if possible?”

Legolas eyes me and then his father, “I’ll let her know she can come to you.”

I nodded, “Thank you.”

Legolas did not look happy, but departed quickly.

Thranduil reached a hand out to mine and we linked hands in between our two seats, quietly watching the crowds move.

He maintained his impassive expression while on his throne, but he spoke to me with his mind and made sure he conveyed to me clearly how happy he was.

 _‘I enjoy seeing you with the people,’_ he admitted.

I squeezed his fingers, _‘I like being with them, I did grow up with them, you’ll remember. I went to classes with a number of people here, the looks of shock on their face… I never thought I would see that on them.’_

I felt his amusement, _‘I admit I did forget momentarily that you grew up in these halls. It’s hard to imagine you being here without being next to me.’_

I nodded slightly, eyes on the dancers at the other end of the garden, _‘I know what you mean. Anything before this seems like it happened ages ago.’_

Thranduil didn’t have a chance to respond, as Tauriel walked up the steps, and stopped short, bowing down on one knee.

“Rise,” Thranduil commanded her.

“ _Aran vuin, rîn vell,”_ she greeted us, “I request an audience with the Queen.”

Thranduil inclined his head, “You may speak with her.”

Tauriel came and kneeled before me.

“Oh,” I said, “That’s not necessary.”

Tauriel smiled up at me, “Perhaps not, but it’s important in this crowd for me to show you respect.”

I nodded, “If you believe so.”

She looked carefully at Thranduil, “My King, you will want to hear this as well.”

Thranduil straightened, “What is it?”

“I,” she paused, gathering her strength, “I do not believed we captured the entirety of the camp, nor did we capture all of the conspirators who are within our walls.”

Thranduil became enraged, “Now is not the time for this report,” he snapped.

Tauriel shook her head, “I am aware my king, but the danger hos not passed, and I believe they may want to strike during the festival. Security is more relaxed, and it would make quite the statement.”

He snarled, “They. Would. Not. Dare.”

Tauriel looked sad, “I did not believe they would dare take her from under our noses, but I would request to stay by her side for the duration of the evening, to protect her.”

Thranduil did not look happy, but in spite of his displeasure he conceded, “Fine.”

Tauriel smiled then, rose, and stood to my left and behind my chair, just at the edges of my vision. She looked serene, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Tauriel stood guard over me, and Thranduil watched the crowd, looking alert. I sat petrified in my chair, trying to control my breathing. Someone in the crowd wanted to hurt me, someone out there helped the orcs take me, and they could do it again. They had fooled Legolas once already, there was nothing to prevent them from fooling someone again.

I sat in my throne, back straight and muscles clenched, from jaw to ass, ready to move and run at a moment’s notice. Thranduil let me be, for now, in the hopes that I would calm down on my own.

When I did not, he called forth in his head visions of me in bed and pushed them to me, startling me. I wanted my face and Thranduil entered me, mouth open and eyes glazed over. I shifted on my seat, tense now for a different reason. I glanced over at Thranduil who looked unchanged, but his eyes were at half mast, and they were glowing, looking right at me.

He kept pushing visions towards me, and I saw him pushing into me from behind, his hands covering my breasts, snippets of him pushing right into me as he saw it from above me, his cock sliding in and out of my folds with ease. There was a rush of heat between my legs and I concealed my reaction by smoothing my hands over the white silk at my knees.

He kept up the images until I was pink in the cheeks and shifting o my chair, eyes locked with his. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, remembering that there had to be a small audience watching their king court their queen.

There were several elves shooting us glances, many of them curious, and a good number of them looking satisfied. It seems I had passed the test. I slumped back in my chair and pushed my thoughts to him.

 _‘That was not fair,’_ I told him.

I could feel his amusement, _‘Yes it was. You torture me with those images every moment you are here next to me, it’s your_ wifely _duty to share that burden with me.’_

 _‘Burden,’_ I intoned, _‘Right, I’m so sure you see it that way.’_

Thranduil leaned towards me, across the space between our thrones, “Come dance with me.”

I raised my brows, “All right.”

He smiled and stood, offering me his hand.

I took is and stood, the white silk settling back around me, and it billowed as we walked towards the dance floor. The crowds parted for us again, many of them wearing looks of awe. Thranduil had not danced since the previous queen. Thranduil waved his hand at the band, who stopped what they were playing and shuffled their music around, and poised to play again.

Thranduil pulled me close to him, and before the music could start, there was a loud shout and screaming from back at the dais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great start to the new year, and thank you all so much for your continued comments and kudos! I had real difficulties with this chapter, for whatever reason, hopefully you find it enjoyable! 
> 
> Mîr - Precious   
> Miluis - Lovely one   
> Hîr vuin - My lord  
> rîn vell – Beloved Queen   
> aran vuin - Beloved King


	14. Escaping the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary and translations at the end!

Guards leapt down from the walls surrounding the garden and rushed to me and Thranduil. Tauriel had shadowed us to the dance floor from the dais, and as soon as the shouting started she pushed my behind her and Thranduil closed in on my other side. Tauriel pulled a short sword from her belt and Thranduil unsheathed Glamdring, their eyes turned towards the noise.

Thranduil tried to push calm into me, but he was rather unsettled by the upset himself, it only lessened when Legolas came running to us and stood on my other side, his bow at the ready and a blade behind his back.

The elves began to run to the walls of the garden, huddling together behind the protection of the guards, more guards came to stand at Thranduil’s side, and through the crowd we could see Maeron lying on the ground at the foot of the dais, an arrow in his back.

Thranduil’s eyes hardened and he shouted, “Search the halls, find whom ever did this.”

Tauriel waved a hand at a group of guards to her left and they dispatched eyes alert and shining. Thranduil then nodded at Legolas, allowing him to peel away from the group and approached Maeron’s body.

He tore the arrow out of his back with a rip, and found a note pinned halfway down the shaft. Legolas’s eyes grew fierce as he looked the black piece of parchment over. He stalked over to Thranduil and handed it to him.

“Black speech,” he announced.

Thranduil snatched the paper from him and read it quickly, “Traitor,” he translated.

He threw the paper down and stalked over to Maeron’s body. He patted down his pockets and found a letter, this one written in Sindarin. He scanned it quickly, his expression passing both anger and fury and sliding right into wrath. His eyes blazed a bright blue as he stalked back to Legolas and I, his steps hard and loud, heard even over the murmuring and concerns of the elves.

He shoved the paper into Legolas’s chest, “Deal with this.”

Legolas nodded, and jerked his head at Tauriel, and together they head off, both of them scanning the paper closely as they walked. The two of them moved with a well-practiced and comfortable harmony, Tauriel finished the letter first, her eyes filled with pain as she read, but she turned her attention to Legolas as they walked. She placed a hand on his arm, opening her mouth to speak. Legolas cut her off with a nod, and the pair disappeared into the palace.

I watched after them, glanced at Maeron and the growing pool of blood beneath him, and finally around the room at the concerned faces of my people. Suddenly, I was outraged; I looked at Thranduil, who was deep in thought, then at the guards on either side of me. How dare these orcs attack _us_ in our _home_ on _Midsummer’s Night._ It was nothing short of a declaration of war. As if what they had done to me wasn’t enough, they had attacked all of Mirkwood, making the people I was meant to protect feel unsafe, as if they could be hunted down within the very walls built to protect us all.

“Clear his body away,” I called, barely keeping the fury from my voice. I glanced to the guard I understood to be Tauriel’s second, “Did they find anyone in the walls?”

He shook his head, “Not yet, _rîn vell.”_

I nodded, “Double the guard on the walls, and let the band set up again. This is meant to be a festival, and I will not have some _orcs_ come in and ruin it,” I spat.

His eyes widened and I felt Thranduil glowing with pride next to me. The guard peeled off and began shouting orders. Immediately the crowds relaxed, some of the tension leaving the buzzing air. The more brave amongst them began to venture away from the walls, glancing about carefully as if orcs would materialize from the roses and begin to hack away.

I moved out from the circle of guards around me, striding to check on the band, but I was stopped when Thranduil grabbed my elbow. He pulled me close and landed a quick kiss.

 _‘Thank you,’_ he said.

I nodded, now smiling, and helped the band get set up, _‘You still owe me a dance.’_

I heard his chuckle as he moved away from behind me to oversee the removal of Maeron’s body. I had to concentrate on pushing the image of his lifeless body out of my head. The young guard was friendly, kind, and clearly cared about his job. That his life had been taken from him so easily was a tragedy.

I sighed and watched half-heartedly as the musicians rearranged themselves, tuning their strings and settling down into their chairs. A crowd had gathered to resume the dancing, determination in their eyes. It was clear the elves did not like being interrupted, let alone by some orcs, and they were moving immediately to make it seem like what they did didn’t matter.

“Calithileth,” I heard from behind me.

My neighbor, Arien stood there, looking sheepish.

I smiled broadly at her, “Arien, it’s so good to see you. Are you all right?”

She relaxed and smiled back, “I am doing well. I just wanted to let you know, with everything that was going on, your garden is still okay. I’ve been collecting your letters for you though while you were gone. Although, I suppose you’ll be gone for good now. Anyway, I brought them with me.”

She pulled a pile of letters from her skirts, tied with a dove grey ribbon. I clutched them close to my chest, “Thank you for taking care of these. It is true I won’t be returning, I’ll have to speak to the letter carrier.”

Arien smiled, “Please do, he was worried about you, we all were. They we saw you walk in with him… You look happy, Calithileth.”

I felt my eyes fill and I leaned in to hug her, “Thank you”

She gripped me tight, but let me go quickly, “You’re welcome, although it looks like the king needs to speak with you.”

I turned and saw Thranduil watching us, looking expectant. I nodded at Arien and took my leave, walking to Thranduil in a swirl of white fabric and black knot work.

He put his hands at my waist and pulled me close then I got near. “I do not like other people touching you,” he whispered into my ear.

I shook my head, “Arien is my friend.”

His fingers tightened, “Even so.”

I nodded, “If it bothers you I won’t do it in front of you.”

Thranduil growled, “Now is not the time to test me, _Miluis.”_

I nodded slowly, noticing for the first time that Thranduil was still tense, scanning the tops of the walls and nodding at guards.

 _‘I would ask you to leave, but I do not wish to panic the masses,’_ he said quietly.

 _‘I will be fine, the guards are being vigilant,’_ I reminded him.

He shook his head once, sharply, _‘Maeron was a traitor. Not only to us, but to the orcs. He is the one who brought you to them, but afterword he had a change of heart and got scared. He was going to give up the location of their camps, so they killed him. His death was a message.’_

I went stock still, spine almost painfully tense and knees locked, _‘He… He helped them?’_

Thranduil nodded, his face impassive but his eyes serious, _‘That is what the letter in his jacket implies. Do not think on it too hard little one, you will be safe for now. I would simply prefer we were alone so I could continue what we began earlier.’_

His eyes softened and I felt him push images towards me again, this time of me, in my white low-backed dress which he had made for me just for tonight. I watched him watch me, the fabric swirling around my legs and clinging to my hips when I stood still. The exposed skin on my back glinting gently in the candles and fires set through the garden. I watched him admire the braids Lennil has set into my hair, but also felt his fingers itch to remove my crown and pull out the braids so he could run his fingers through my hair. I felt his arousal and pride when he watched me yell out to the guards and arrange to keep the festival alive.

Pink crawled up my chest and onto my cheeks. There were several low chuckles from around us, which only served to deepen the blush. Thranduil ran his hands over my hips and came to a decision quickly.

 _‘What is the point of being king, if I cannot make love to my queen whenever I deem necessary,’_ he said.

My cheeks went dark red and I felt a rush of wet between my legs. He took my hand and guided me along the wall, nodding to guests and guards alike as we went. He stopped briefly and arranged for guards outside our room, but gave strict instructions not to enter our bedroom without a _very_ good reason.

He took long strides back to his room, and I worked double time to keep up, my heart rate accelerating with the pace and with anticipation.  He whipped back the drapes which were in our way, and anyone still in the halls and not at the festival jumped out of our way.

He made a beeline for the bedroom, and once we crossed the threshold, he took a sharp turn and crowded into me, pushing his hips against mine and pinning me to the wall. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, tongue darting out to sweep against my bottom lip. He flooded my mind with images of me, my crown glinting on top of my silver hair, his hands gliding over the silk at my hips, him watching my ears peek out from my hair and grow red as he showed me images. He pressed in closer, grinding his erection into me and moving his mouth to my neck, biting at the juncture of my neck and shoulder and pressing hard licks and light kisses on his way back to my mouth. I leaned further back into the wall, letting my knees go slack and my weight fall. His hands moved hard over my hips, grinding more until I was panting. Every push of his pelvis brought on a new surge of wet between my legs, a rush of warmth to my cheeks and a thrill up my spine. The images moved from me just existing to me reacting. My face when he pushed a finger into me, coming hard as he pounded into me.

Thranduil huffed and he pulled me up, parting my dress so it bunched at the waist and fell around us in a swirl of white, blending in with his snow white tunic and robe so we were surrounded by a cloud of silk. He turned and waked us to the bed, one hand at my ass and another digging into my hair, and he laid me flat on the bed, sweeping my dress up and under so all the fabric was to the side and at my waist. He pushed up the slip underneath to my waist as well, baring me completely.

He looked me over, pink and pale all over, before he pulled off his robe and tunic and loosened the strings on his trousers. He pushed close into me and put his head into my neck, one hand drifting across my ribs and the other ghosting down to push gently into me.

He pulled up and looked deep into my eyes, “Are you doing all right?”

I smiled up at him, “I’m fine, _A'maelami.”_

He leaned into me, eyes glowing, and pressed another kiss to me.

He fingered my slowly, using only one finger before sliding in a second one, moving with more urgency. Once I was relaxed and panting, he slid his cock out of his pants and guided it to my entrance. He pushed slowly into me again, watching me carefully as he buried himself to the hilt, letting out a low sigh once he was.

He held himself there for a moment, before pulling back to the tip and sliding in again, going agonizingly slowly. He continued this until I felt pressure in my clitoris and my muscles clenched signaling I was getting close.

Thranduil sensed this and started to pound into me, surging in and out building the pressure until I was scratching at his back and pushing my hips up into his with every stroke. I came on a down stroke, digging my nails in and gasping. Thranduil kept thrusting into me as I was coming, prolonging my pleasure before stopping deep inside of me, coming hard and pulsing within me, groaning as he did so.

We remained silent, Thranduil on top of me breathing hard as we both came down, heart beats slowing and breath evening out. He sighed deeply and settled in closer to me.

“Are you doing all right, little one?”

“I’m fine,” I told him, “It’s a little… scary to know Maeron was a part of it, but I’m fine.”

He nodded before sitting up and pulling gently out of me, “We should sleep, little one.”

He pulled me up and helped me undress, ending our day naked and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy double chapter night! 
> 
> Mîr - Precious   
> Miluis - Lovely one   
> A'maelamin - My beloved


	15. The Future of Mirkwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary and translations at the end. :)

My sleep was again interrupted in the wee hours. Tauriel entered out room quietly and called out softly, “My lord?”

I felt Thranduil stir next to me, and I turned over, facing away from Tauriel and moaning. She chuckled lowly while I felt Thranduil sit up next to me, exposing his wide shoulders and powerful chest.

“What is it, Tauriel?”

She sobered, “We finished searching the palace, no signs of orcs, with your permission, Legolas and I would like to take a small party into the wood and continue the search there as well.

Thranduil sighed, laying back down and turning into me, pressing his front to my back, “Do as you will, Commander.”

She left as silently as she came.

When I woke again, Thranduil was still pressed warm into my back, but the curtains were drawn so tight around the canopy of the bed that I couldn’t tell what time it was. Frankly, I didn’t want to know. After last night I wanted to sleep until the threat was gone. Although this likely meant more death and blood shed, the orcs, wherever they were, had attacked my people, during a festival, inside the palace. It was unforgivable and needed dealt with immediately.

Thranduil stirred behind me, adjusting himself and pulling me closer, burying his head into the back of my neck and breathing deeply. My hair stirred with the breath and goose bumps raised up on the back of my neck. His arm was thrown around my waist, warm and heavy, and my ass was pressed back into his lap firmly, pushing as close as I could get.

My mind was fully awake now, and with nothing for it, I turned in his arms and planted a kiss on him, “Good morning, _A'maelamin.”_

Thranduil groaned, “ _Mîr… Man cerig?_

I snuggled closer to him, pushing my breasts up against him, “Well, I am awake and don’t feel like sleeping yet so…”

I ran my hands over his chest, down his abs and around to his back, where   
I scraped my nails lightly over his shoulder and then let my hands trail down the silky skin by his spine. When I reached his hips I moved my hand around and drifted fingers through the silver hair above his now swelling cock, and then up again, through the trail of hair to his navel, and over his pectorals, ghosting a fingertip over his nipple. I leaned in and kissed his neck, sucking a small mark there.

Thranduil took in a deep breath and pressed his hand into my back, pulling me closer and pushing me harder into his chest. My thigh fitted between his in order to press my hip into his now fully erect cock.

Thranduil groaned quiet and low, thrusting his hips into mine slowly, his skin gliding over mine as he did. I felt wet and heat pooling between my legs, quickly rising to meet his arousal levels.

Thranduil muttered, “You’re demanding, aren’t you little one?”

I nodded and kissed him hard, pushing my tongue into his mouth only for him to push back, roll so I was now on my back, and he thrust into me, his neck craning down into mine and sighing deeply when he entered.

I lifted my hips to greet him, savoring every hard inch he gave me. He moved slowly, savoring me equally, like he was committing me to his memory. Every sound me made was muted so as to hear me better, every thrust deeper so I clenched around him harder, and every kiss he gave me thorough.

I felt an edge of desperation enter his mind, but couldn’t ascertain the source. Thranduil felt me probing and pounded into me harder, hitting me hard and rocking my whole body with the force of his thrusts.

He succeeded in distracting me, making me come hard and loud, clenching hard onto his cock as he kept thrusting. He only needed three or four more strokes before he was coming too, groaning loud and biting down hard onto my neck.

Thranduil laid all his weight onto me, less desperate now, his release and mine a balm for whatever ailed him.

We laid there, silent, until Thranduil came up on one arm to look down on me, his other hand cupping my jaw. His eyes were shining fiercely and he stated forcefully, “I will not allow anyone else to hurt you, _Mîr._ Those _traitors_ made a statement tonight, that they can and will get to us, _to you,_ and I will not allow that. I will find them and stop them, and I will make you safe. No one but _me_ will touch you ever again.”

I blinked up at him, realization washing over me. He was worried about me, and he was angry. Angry that someone would threaten me, would frighten our people, and worse, that they would frighten me. I moved a hand between us so I could trail my fingers across his cheek, “I’ll be all right.”

Thranduil nodded, “I will make sure of that, my queen.”

Warmth washed through me and I pulled him close by pressing an arm between his shoulders and snaking another around his waist. I absolutely believed him.

Thranduil continued to whisper to me quietly in Sindarin, assuring me that I was safe, most especially there in our bed. He told me that I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and that he prayed to the gods every night thanking them for me. His words washed over me and expunged any darkness left. Visions of Maeron lying in the garden fled, and any remaining thoughts of orcs or black tents were buried, and I was at peace.

In the early morning light, I found sleep again.

I woke to an empty bed, for the first time in a long time. It was an uncomfortable sensation, but Thranduil’s voice quickly found me, ‘ _I am in the study, little one.’_

I rose quickly, pulled on a long silk robe, and walked through our rooms to him. He was seated behind his massive oak desk, writing a letter in his slanted masculine script. His quill’s scratching stopped when I entered, and his eyes came to me.

“Are you all right?” He asked.

I nodded and walked to him, “I’m fine.”

He shifted and opened his legs, creating space for me to curl into his lap and he continued writing once I was settled. I pressed my cheek into the softness of his silk shirt, and sleep, unusually, found me yet again.

Thranduil spoke to me gently, “You must rise now, _Miluis.”_

I groaned and arched my back, popping it a couple of times. I was still drowsy, and slightly nauseous, but I was warm and tucked close to Thranduil still.

“It is lunch time,” he informed me, still using his quiet voice, “You slept long, little one.”

I groaned, “Is it really? I must have been… really tired.”

Thranduil’s chest heaved with silent mirth, “Indeed, my queen. It is time to face the day, and it is time to lunch.”

I nodded and slid out of his lap, arching my back again and raising my hands over my head once I did. I yawned loudly and Thranduil watched with dancing eyes. He moved his hands over my sides and leaned into me, pressing his head into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned into him, holding on tight.

Thranduil leaned back, “Before we lunch, I have received a missive.”

I tilted my head, “A missive?”

He nodded, “Indeed. It came to me this morning, from the Lady Galadriel.”

I felt my confusion contort my face, “The Lady Galadriel sent you a missive?”

Thranduil nodded, “It is unusual that she would, but she had news to share with me, and she sent it as soon as she could.”

“What news?”

Thranduil did not answer my question, “The Lady of Light, as you know, has some visions. Not often, but often enough, and they are always of great import. She sees danger and she seed fire. She has foretold of many dangers in the past, and she will continue to do so for eons to come. But she also sees light, it is not often, but she will see light and prosperity, and when she does she shares it with all involved, and then spreads the news. It is always joyous, and she is never wrong.”

I nodded at him, slowly, “Are you saying, _A'maelamin,_ that she sends good news?”

Thranduil smiled widely up at me his eyes now shining and bright, “She does indeed.”

I huffed at him, “Well would you care to share?”

Thranduil’s eyes softened, and he placed a hand into my belly, “She tells me, _nín Mîr,_ that you carry my child.”

I felt my lips part as I took in a harsh breath, “I… I’m _pregnant?”_

Thranduil stood and took me into his arms softly, holding me close, “Indeed.”

I felt my eyes fill as I was overwhelmed with absolute joy. It was not the joy one felt on a holiday, or when you saw a loved one for the first time in an age, it was something of a higher plane. It was glowing and light, it softly filled me with hope and wonder. I placed a hand over my womb and leaned into Thranduil, feeling the same wealth of emotions rolling off of him. I had felt it this morning, but failed to take note of their intensity, their vast depths.

“Thank you, my queen,” he said softly, his hands warm on my back and in my hair.

I looked up at him, “For what?”

He leaned in close, his eyes still shining but very serious as he said, “For giving me you, for giving me this gift, the gift of another child, whom I know we will love and cherish. I know you will make an excellent mother, and that they will be well cared for. They will rise to become a prince or princess, and they will know the love of their parents, their family, and their people.”

My eyes filled again and this time the tears spilled over, “Thranduil,” I managed, but he spoke over me.

“There is no finer woman in this realm, and I am pleased we have this, together.”

The tears increased in volume and I buried my head into his shoulder, sobs starting to force their way through my body, “I don’t know what to say. I am so _unbelievably happy.”_

He held me close, burying his head into my hair, “I know my darling.”

I sniffed loudly and breathed deeply, trying to control myself, “Did she mention how far along I am?”

Thranduil smiled, “Only a week or so my darling, she had visions the very night we created life.”

I smiled a watery smile back at him, “That must be why I am so tired.”

Thranduil smiled, “Indeed, _Miluis.”_ He pulled at my hand and guided me from the room, sniffling now much lighter, “We have much to discuss over our lunch.”

With the news I was pregnant, _pregnant,_ Thranduil was more determined than ever to keep me safe. Tauriel joined us during lunch and she yelled, actually yelled, her happiness at out news.

“This is _wonderful,”_ she said to me, “You must be so happy.”

My hands automatically curved around my stomach, “I am, so unbelievably happy Tauriel.”

She took my hands and looked deep into my eyes, “I _promise,_ I will keep you safe, _rîn vell.”_

I nodded at her, in awe of her devotion to me, and my child.

Legolas then entered the room behind her, and she looked over her shoulder and beamed at him. She met him on the far side of the room, and spoke low to him. Her hand ghosted out to his as she spoke, and she gripped it tightly. She was still smiling, and as she spoke, Legolas’s eyes grew wide, and Thranduil rose to speak with him as well.

I stayed behind, figuring it might be a sensitive subject, and Thranduil should likely deal with this father to son.

Tauriel released Legolas’s hand as Thranduil approached, and she walked back to me as they began to speak, again in low tones. Thranduil did not seem distressed, and the more he spoke, Legolas actually appeared to be relieved.

Tauriel crouched next to my chair and watched, her hand holding mine. She looked at me when Legolas softened. “He is going to be a brother,” she said softly.

I felt my emotions rise, this, along with my sleepiness, must have been the first symptoms of my state, “He is indeed. He will have a little brother or sister.”

Tauriel smiled up at me, “You will make an excellent mother.”

I smiled at her, her form barely visible from behind my tears, “Thank you.”

She squeezed my hand and rose, “We will leave you both to celebrate.”

Thranduil was walking to me again. When Tauriel and Legolas had left the room, their eyes heavy on one another, Thranduil ran a hand through my hair.

He too crouched next to me, his large frame settling back on his heels as he looked me over, “You will look beautiful heavy with my child, and the people will rejoiced with our good news. Once you have reached three months with our child then we will hold a celebration.” His hand came to my womb again, gently pressing there, “I never imagined that I would again raise a child.”

I smiled at him, “You make an excellent father, and our child will have a wonderful family.”

He closed his eyes, his face washing over with peace, “We have a family, _Miluis.”_

A realization dawned on me, “I have to write my father.”

Thranduil drew his brows together, “Your father?”

I nodded, “Last night, I was given some letters, they’re all likely from _Ada._ I should read them and respond with haste, I normally write him weekly and I have been slacking in my duties.”

Thranduil nodded, “We will write him today, sharing our news.”

I pressed my hands into my cheeks, “He doesn’t even know we’ve wed.”

“We must inform him immediately, my darling.”

I stood quickly and rushed from the room, in search of my letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, and another time I must thank you all for reading! Your continued support is cherished and much appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> Mîr - Precious   
> Miluis - Lovely one   
> Man cerig – What are you doing?  
> A'maelamin - My beloved  
> Mîr - My  
> rîn vell – Beloved Queen


	16. A Father's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary and translations at the end!

I had 14 letters, all from my father, sent over the last month or so. Each one increasingly urgent, he had heard there was a new queen in the wood, and was pressing me harder for news each week. It was not unusual for me to go weeks without writing, during the festivals and busy times, so he was not urgently looking for me, but his letters towards the end mentioned less the new queen and more asked after me and my safety.

After conveying this to Thranduil, he assured me that he would send a messenger directly to my father along with an invitation for him to stay with us sometime soon.

“Really?” I asked him, eyes wide and a smile on my face.

“Yes, little one, really,” he said dully, his eyes on me.

I jumped up and down, slapping his arm, “ _Ada_ is going to be _thrilled,_ he loves you, like loves you loves you. He makes me write to him about you all the time, after every festival and official business he’s always asking about how you were and what you said.”

“I assume this means he will approve of our union?”

I nodded, smile increasing, “He will _more_ than approve, he is going to be writing all his friends and our entire family. He’ll be beside himself with happiness, not only will he get to meet you, but you’re a part of his family now too.”

He laughed softly, “I am happy to have his approval.”

I leaned into him, “ I had better actually write something you can send it off.”

He nodded and guided me to his overstuffed office chair, “Do so now, little one, I shall return.”

He kissed my temple and swept a hand across my abdomen, his eyes soft, before straightening up and leaving me to my letter.

I thought quickly, deciding what to tackle now and what to tell him when he arrived for his visit. I kept it short and sweet, promising more information upon his arrival.

_Ada,_

_I am sorry for my delayed response, things have been very busy for me here. The garden is doing well, as always, and the increased yield was put to good use. The palace continues to use the fruits of my labor. I’ve had the good fortune to taste the creations made with items from my garden, as I am now living in the palace. A large part of the reason I have been incommunicado is I have married Thranduil. It’s a… very long story. I would love to tell it to you, once you arrive. I figure (correctly I assume) that you’ll want to visit as soon as possible. There is plenty of room here at the palace, and we would love to host you at your earliest convenience._

_Much love,_

_Cali_

I folded the short letter, feeling guilty that I didn’t share more, but it was too big of a subject to discuss in a single letter. I called out to Thranduil, asking him to send me the messenger.

I handed off the letter, and the young auburn haired messenger assured me he would have the letter there within three days. I smiled at him gratefully before he left, walking swiftly, the importance of his errand obviously weighing on him.

His speed meant my father could be there within a week, should he be able to get his affairs in order fast enough. I wandered out to the living room debating on how to spend my time until Thranduil’s return. I settled on reading one of the _many_ books Lennil had given me. This one detailed the battled Thranduil had been in, all of them, in chronological order. I flipped through the early ones I already knew about, ones he had fought under the banner of his father.

Then I got to the dragons, the drakes of the north. The author wrote furiously about how Thranduil braved the drakes, Glamdring in his hand and his men around him, battling fiercely the creatures who were big as mountains. Smaug, the dragon under the Lonely Mountain, was small for a drake, his brethren to the north were larger still, their claws slicing through terrain and devastating hundreds in a single blow.

I felt my fingers get tight on the book as I remembered the primary purpose of a king, to lead his people into battle, even against dragons. I dropped my head and shuddered, thinking about Thranduil, surrounded by fire and covered in burns. Thranduil covered in blood. I through about my child, fatherless, their only memory of their father a marble façade.

I felt my eyes fill as the hormones took over, shaking me to my core and setting me awash in a sea of fear and sadness.

I heard someone enter the room, running, and then pale hands with long fingers took the book from me and were roaming over my still hunched frame.

“ _Miluis,_ what troubles you?” Thranduil murmured, his hands going to my face and tipping it back so he could look in my eyes.

I stared at his watery frame, visions of dragon fire still behind my eyes, cataloging each of his features, reminding myself that he was whole, and he was here.

“Calithileth,” he said, more urgently.

“You could die,” I started suddenly.

His eyes widened, but he said nothing.

“You could get hurt, someone could assassinate you, or you could ride into battle and never return.”

Thranduil pulled me close, a hand at the back of my head pressing me into his throat.

“I will not allow that to happen, little one.”

I gabbed at his tunic, gripping his sides urgently, “I do not know what I would do without you.”

This wasn’t melodrama, or an overreaction, it simply was. I had hundreds of years before Thranduil, but in little more than a month, he had changed everything. We were linked body and soul, our minds working together constantly, our emotions bleeding into one another, sharing comments and questions almost constantly, speaking softly to one another’s mind.  

A life without that, without the beauty of him and his words, of our linked selves, I would perish. I was not as strong as Thranduil was, who pushed through his wife’s death by concentrating on his people. My people would not be able to save me from my grief, and I remained uncertain if even my child could keep me from fading away.

Thranduil held me close, before speaking to me softly, passion clear in his voice and his words drenched in sincerity.

“Little one,” he said, “there is nothing on this earth which could keep me from you and our _gwinig._ I would _move mountains_ to return to you, I would _slay_ a thousand orcs on my own if it meant coming home where you are waiting. There is nothing which could withstand my wrath should they get between me and _my family, my home._ I am your husband, Legolas and _our aew’s_ father. I would not leave you were it just you and I, but we have a _family_ now. For the first time in centuries Legolas has a mother and I would not do anything to harm her, least of all do unto her the pain which was rent onto me.”

His voice grew tortured, “You cannot _imagine_ the pain, _Mîr,_ and I would do _anything_ to keep you from experiencing it. For the first time in ages you have made me whole, but before that each day was a struggle. Every day I woke feeling empty and went to sleep alone, cold both inside and out. Nothing brought me joy, _nothing._ Now, you bring me endless joy, you’re bearing me a child, your laughter rings out and it fills the well of my soul. Your kind words and endearments help me rise every morning and they are what allows me to rest at night. If I am in trouble, which I will do my due to avoid, you and I _both_ must hold hope. _Meleth nín,_ _i veleth chiritha rath_.”

I tipped my head up to look at him, my chest tight and small hitches in my breath, foretelling more crying on the horizon. He swept my hair back and made soft sounds in the back of his throat, obviously upset with my discomfort.

“ _Estelio enni”_ he said, looking directly into my eyes.

I nodded slowly, “I will, _A'maelamin.”_

He pulled me close again, letting out a heavy breath. As he did, Legolas broke into the room, his eyes alert and scanning the space, looking for a threat. He looked us over and approached, his brows together in concern.

“ _Ada,_ is everything all right?”

Thranduil nodded, “Calithileth was reading about the drakes, and was fraught with the idea that I may perish.”

Legolas’s eyes flashed, “You would not allow that.”

Thranduil smiled, “I informed her as such.”

Legolas came to me and crouched down, meeting my eyes, “I have fought many a time with _ada,_ there is nothing and no one who can best him in battle.” He paused, looking careful, “He clearly loves you, and you him. He felt your distress and immediately left our meeting worried you had been harmed.”

I bit my lip, “Sorry.”

Legolas shook his head, “I have never seen _ada_ so fraught.” He paused, “I owe you an apology.”

I leaned to him, disengaging from Thranduil’s arms, “You owe me nothing, you were simply being loyal to your father, there is no shame in that.”

Legolas nodded and then stood, nodding to his father and me, he swept from the room.

Thranduil pulled me up slowly, “Are you all right now, little one?”

I nodded at him, “I am sorry.”

He shook his head and pulled me to him, “Never apologize, you felt what you felt because you care for me. Do not apologize for your love.”

I smiled into his tunic, noting that I had soaked the front of it in tears, “Well, I am sorry to have stained your shirt.”

He chuckled low, washing away the last vestiges of sorrow from me, “Tonight, we shall dine with Tauriel and Legolas, finish up what we started this morning.”

“That sounds wonderful,” I told him, swiping away the last of my tears.

“May I finish my meeting now, little one?”

I smiled up at him, “Of course, please, I’ll see you tonight.”

He kissed me swiftly, leaving a tingle in his wake, and then swept from the room.

That night, Thranduil pulled me to him, his hands roving over the black silk night gown I had donned.

“I enjoy you in black,” he told me, “But I prefer you best bare.”

I felt my neck grow pink, “You know soon I won’t be able to fit into anything I currently own, I should wear it while I can.”

His face grew soft and warm, “You will be beautiful.”

I smiled at him, “If you say so.”

His smile turned wicked and he rolled us so I was beneath him, surrounded by his swath of silver hair, ticking my shoulders gently, “I in fact do say so. I am the king, therefore I not only say so, I _decree_ it so.”

I laughed, causing his eyes to light, “Oh, _my king,_ I suppose I will _have_ to be beautiful now. As your queen I must listen to your decrees.”

He growled and kissed me hard, “Yes, you do.”

I felt my eyelids droop as he ground into me, pushing my legs apart and settling between them. He was already half hard, his cock growing harder underneath the silk of his trousers, which he rubbed against the core of me. Thranduil had stopped me from wearing any panties underneath the nightgown, so he was pressed up against me, the silk sliding deliciously against me.

My breasts swelled when he leaned in to kiss me again, and my stomach dropped when he kissed me again, this time harder and more demanding. Thranduil was on a mission to conquer my mouth, and he spared no expense, and put in every effort. He swept his tongue into my mouth, taking my breath away and a rush of wetness went straight between my legs. I knew he was making up for the distress I was in earlier today, and his thorough, attentive kisses accomplished just that.

I thought nothing of the future, not even my father’s visit. My world consisted solely of Thranduil and myself, our hard breathing warming the air in our bed and shutting out any other sound.  

He lifted his hips slightly so he could push a finger to me, testing me. He smiled with satisfaction when he found me already damp, obviously pleased with his work.

He kissed me again, then murmured into my ear, “I aim to have you dripping as soon as possible, my queen.”

I groaned and pushed my hips into his, excited to see just how he planned to do that. He started first by biting on my ear gently, just barely scraping his teeth against the point. This alone caused a rush of wetness to cover my folds and the silk which still kept his cock from me. He did this while grinding into me, moving his hips so the length of him, ran against my core, parting the folds and wetting the silk further with my arousal.

I lifted my hips to meet his, eager for more contact. He pressed into me harder, moving his mouth to my neck and a hand to my breast, tweaking one nipple as he bit into my neck harshly.  He moved quickly from my neck to my breast, sucking on one nipple through the silk which covered it while his other hand worked at the other nipple, rolling it through the silk. All the attention caused another rush between my legs, I gripped at his back and panted, needing more friction.

I pushed harder into him, begging without words for him to enter me. He slid so his tip was pressed up against me. I could feel the ridges of his head through the silk, which was preventing him from entering me.

He moved back to my lips, pressing more kisses against me as I pushed harder against him, still begging. I groaned and rolled my hips, seeking out more friction. He had not checked me again, but I could feel how wet I was, how primed. I wanted him desperately to enter me, for him to come inside of me, not only for the satisfaction it would bring, but as a celebration.

“Little one, give me a moment,” he said, smiling with amusement.

I groaned, “Hurry,” as he un-laced and removed his trousers.

When he settled over me again, he pushed a finger between my folds, and swore, his cock twitching when he registered what he felt. I was wet, more so than I had been before. Thranduil did not waste time, and as soon as he removed his finger, causing me to whine with the loss, he entered me, swearing again.

He set a punishing rate, encouraged by my nails digging into his ass, bringing me to climax almost immediately. He followed soon after, cursing loudly and pressing his fingers into my hips as his cock twitched and emptied inside of me.

He let his weight onto me, sighing as he relaxed and came down. “I love you, little one,” he said into my shoulder.

I squeezed him tight, “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and are surviving this cold weather! 
> 
> Mîr - Precious   
> Miluis - Lovely one   
> gwinig – baby, not the endearment baby  
> meleth nín – my love  
> I veleth chiritha rath. – Love will find a way  
> Aew – small bird, used here as an endearment for their child   
> Estelio enni. - Trust in me   
> A'maelamin - My beloved


	17. The Duties of the Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary and translations at the end! :)

Several days passed and by the eve of my father’s arrival, we had settled into a routine. Thranduil would wake early, taking breakfast in bed with me, talking about our pasts as well as our futures. Then he would dress for his day and leave me with a swift kiss. He would lunch with me always, sometimes making love to me before we would eat, and he would return every night for dinner. He _always_ made love to me after dinner. It was peaceful, calm, and hopeful. Those days held the promise of millennia of contented, blissful happiness.

Thranduil prepared to resume business as usual that morning. He dressed for his meetings, pulling on robes and having me braid his hair, like nothing had happened. Like nothing had changed. But somehow I felt as if everything had changed. He settled in front of me silently, crossing his legs on soft rug under our bed, and I sat on the mattress, giving me access to the length of his silver hair.

We were becoming parents, starting a family and expanding the one he already possessed. I had finally told my father some of what had happened and it was like that alone lifted a huge weight off of my shoulders, and soon, he would know everything. I was mulling over this idea when Legolas called out, asking permission to enter our room.

Thranduil sighed deeply, not relishing the idea of having his hair do interrupted, but called out anyway, “Come in.”

My fingers stilled on Thranduil’s hair as I watched Legolas, tracking his movements. He took us in carefully, noting my hands in his father’s hair and his father’s carefully hidden annoyance at the disruption.

“I can come back,” he told us.

Thranduil shook his head once in the negative, “What is going on, Legolas?”

Legolas sighed, “I had hoped to approach this differently, however, I have to make a request of you, _ada.”_

Thranduil stayed silent, waiting.

“I want to marry Tauriel,” Legolas let out, all in a rush.

Thranduil stilled and I carefully resumed braiding his hair, knowing full well this was none of my business.

“You want,” Thranduil ground out, “to marry someone who is _not_ high born?”

I blinked, “Thranduil, she is captain of the guard.”

Legolas tried to stop me, “Calithileth-“

I headed him off, “Legolas, do you love her?”

He blinked, “Well, yes.”

“Then you should marry her.”

Thranduil snapped, “Quiet, Calithileth, you know nothing of royal unions.”

 I pulled my hands out of his hair, outraged, “What did you just say?”

Thranduil stood and turned to me, “Legolas will succeed to the throne, and as such he must take on an appropriate wife with which to make an heir. Someone with good breeding and a good family who can help them lead the Green Wood to prosperity long after I am gone.”

I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen, my hands went to my belly, covering it protectively. “So what you’re saying,” I carefully bit out, “is that because you already have one _well bred_ son, you can do whatever you want. But Legolas, who must make an _equally well bred_ son, can’t be with someone who clearly cares about him.”

Thranduil nodded once, his eyes impassive but tracking my every move.

I snarled, standing from my perch on the bed, moving away from him, “So it doesn’t matter that I’m low born, with no family to speak of and no money to my name. You can _lower your standards_ for me, because you’ve already done what _matters_. This child,” I gestured to my pelvis vaguely, “doesn’t matter, and I’m only good enough for you because your wife _died._ I’m your second best, I don’t matter and on a normal day you wouldn’t have looked twice at me. Tell me, do you actually care for me at all? Or am I pleasant distraction you’ve _allowed_ close to you because you’re lonely?”

Thranduil started walking towards me, and I retreated, heading back towards the wall.

“You are not _a distraction,”_ he ground out, “You are everything to me, and you well know it.”

I felt my back hit the wall, “If I was, you would let Legolas feel the same happiness you _supposedly_ do. Any Because any loving father would want that for his son.”

Thranduil stopped, nose to nose with me, “He has a duty to the kingdom, not only as a prince, but as _the future king._ He must take into careful consideration who will be his queen, as together they will decide the fate of thousands of elves who live in the wood. If you cannot understand this, then you cannot be queen.”

I narrowed my eyes and stated simply, “Bull shit.”

He continued to watch me, his lips curling and eyes fierce.

“He doesn’t _need_ a wife with a rich family, you both have plenty as it is and you don’t need a woman to add to the stores. He doesn’t need a wife who’s highborn with some fancy title, he’ll be giving her the title of queen in time, and until then she’ll be a princess. That sounds like title enough to me. So all that’s left is the fact that she’s a commoner, and you can’t stand it. Which tells me, that you don’t like the fact that I’m a commoner.”

Thranduil turned to Legolas, “Leave us, we’ll discuss this later.”

Legolas looked me over with wide eyes, but left silently, not wanting to risk his father’s fury.

He turned back to me, “Listen carefully, Calithileth.” He waited until I had focused on him properly before he kept on, “Legolas must perform the same duties which I have, which his father before him has, and which his father before him also had. He must marry a woman the kingdom will respect and which will bring us further wealth and, ideally, land. Her family must hold influence so he can use them as a tool to keep peace in the wood. She will have been raised since birth to hold the manner and knowledge required to be a queen, as every noblewoman is. Because of this, he has no choice. _I_ had a choice, for the first time in my many years, because I already performed _my duty_. I made a child with a woman who was highborn and bettered my kingdom and lent me the knowledge she held. Once this was accomplished, I was able to choose who I wished to be with and I chose you. Is it fair? No, not necessarily, but it is how things are done. We are nothing if not elves with traditions and we _must_ take pride in those traditions, even the ones we wish we did not have to follow.”

I looked at him and kept mum, not agreeing with him in the slightest, but his eyes were still blazing angrily.

He took a deep breath then laid out the worst of it on me, planting his hands on either side of my face against the wall before he started, “I miss my wife, _terribly._ I miss her every day, and I still love her deeply. We had an arranged marriage, much like Legolas shall have, but that does not mean we did not love one another. I have every faith that Legolas shall find similar when he takes a wife.”

I looked down at my hands and felt my eyes fill with sudden irrational jealousy, as well as entirely justifiable rage. “Fine then,” I bit out, “Let them both be miserable.”

Thranduil snarled but I was done with the conversation his anger, both radiating from his body and warring with me in my mind, was too much. So I turned away, ducking under his arms, and walking purposefully towards the bathroom, hoping that a magically warm bath and some alone time would calm me down.

Thranduil snagged me around the waist and pulled me to him, back to front. He buried his head into my shoulder, holding me tight.

“I know,” he said, “That you do not like it, and I am sorry. I did not mean to make you feel… lesser in any way. It just simply is, and you must learn to accept that.”

I stood stock still, registering that he was no longer angry, but instead resigned. It was a lot better than the anger, but I still needed to get away and lick my wounds, reassemble my pride.

Before I could tell him I needed time to myself, his hands slid over my belly and settled there, “You must know how much you and _Aew_ mean to me.”

I opened my mouth, but just then my father came crashing through into our bedroom. He stopped and stood stock still, taking in Thranduil holding me, and more importantly _where_ his hands were, before he burst out laughing uproariously.

“That’s my Cali,” he boomed, his broad frame shaking with laughter, “Aiming high and then reeling them in. You got a baby already, hm _Lóth?”_

I turned red but unfroze, running to my father and throwing my arms around him, “ _Ada!”_

He laughed again and picked me up, squeezing me tight before letting me down. “We have much to go over, my daughter, you have been slacking in your letters.”

He pulled me to his side and leveled his eyes at Thranduil, dipping his head while maintaining the contact, “My king.”

Thranduil approached, “Formalities are not necessary. Welcome.”

He smiled, “Thank you kindly for allowing me to stay.”

Thranduil inclined his head, but soon the men were locked in a mental battle of the wills.

“You must know,” my father said, “I admire you greatly, and I am thrilled to have the chance to speak with you, but I heard you and Cali arguing before I walked in.”

Thranduil’s eyes flashed and glowed low, his expression turning dark, “I’ll thank you not to listen in on our disputes.”

My father shook his head, “I am afraid I didn’t have much of a choice. I’ll have you know, as much as I admire you, I will take Cali away with me to Rivendell if you don’t give her the treatment she deserves.”

Thranduil curled his lip and stated simply, “You will not.”

I detached from my father and got between them, “Please, this is supposed to be a happy moment, why don’t we go have breakfast together?”

The men reluctantly nodded at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drama in the palace, hopefully you all enjoyed! I worked extra hard on this one. :) Drama is tough to write man! 
> 
> Lóth - Flower  
> Aew – small bird, used here as an endearment for their child   
> Ada – Dad/Father


	18. Heavy Hearts and Heavy Minds

Breakfast was awkward, to say the least. Father watched Thranduil with careful eyes, taking in everything the king did and cataloging it for future use. Thranduil, for his part, tended to me carefully, making sure I got a healthy dose of fruit and that I was well hydrated.

I imagined this was largely a reaction to be being pregnant, as he had been doing so since we had found out. He was also in the midst of preparing for the festival where he would announce that I was expecting. He and his advisors had pitched it to the public as a kind of second Midsummer’s Festival, to make up for the one which had been marred by the orcs.

Tauriel was still hard at work finding those orcs, and I imagined her absence was what caused Legolas to approach his father in such a straightforward manner.

I felt my face drop and a shadow passed over me as I thought about our argument earlier. I did not feel as if I was wrong, Legolas should be able to marry who he chooses, and if anyone could change tradition, it was the king. I did not know how I could make Thranduil understand, and I further did not know what to do with the fact that he still grieved his wife so deeply.

I understood loss, acutely, but his level of grieving was unhealthy and seeped like a sickness into him at the most unexpected times. He was well known for losing his temper, and I had seen the results of that first hand, but his grief was another being entirely. It came over him and drove him to cruel things. He revered anything which had to do with her, even the idea of arranged marriage. There seemed little chance he would give up his romanticized memories and understand that not every arranged marriage ended as well as his own.

My father left me to my thoughts, knowing full well that I needed time to get them together and decide on a reaction.

Thranduil, however, kept speaking to me using our connection, _‘Little one, please speak to me.’_

I didn’t look up and kept eating, hoping that he would stop talking to me and give me the space I needed to think. But the king kept at it.

_‘If we need to discuss the matter further for you to come to terms with it, I would be happy to do so immediately.’_

I glowered at the orange I was pulling apart but stayed silent still.

‘ _Little one, please talk to me.’_

I set my orange down and bowed to Thranduil and my father, “Please excuse me, I am feeling rather under the weather, I think I shall return to bed.”

My father shot me an amused glance, clearly understanding my tactic and I knew he would be willing to wait out our storm before he came and spoke with me.

Thranduil gave me a thunderous glance but finally stopped talking to me as he watched me leave the dining room.

I walked slowly to the bedroom, still mulling over what I wanted to do. My father, I knew, really would take me away to Rivendell if he thought that Thranduil was using me to assuage his loneliness. I knew, deep down, Thranduil did love me. I just did not know if this could be enough for me if it was only born of his loneliness and will to have someone at his side.

I loved him truly and completely, with everything I had and above everyone I knew. I loved him all the more for his fierce loyalty, but loyalty to a dead woman was not something I could allow in my life, let alone in my marriage. I knew it was unreasonable to ask him to stop loving her, as her memory would always be there for him, but she did not belong in our relationship.

He could not be comparing me to her, and he certainly could not let her come between us, even in her death.

I turned over a dozen arguments as I slowly undressed and pulled on a short night gown made of emerald green silk edged in black lace. I started braiding my hair back on reflex, tying it at the end with a black ribbon which stood out sharply against my silver hair.

I paced then, working over more arguments, how to convey how hurt I was that he basically told me I would not ‘make the cut’, as it were. It was a romantic notion, but I liked to believe that no matter where or when we would meet, the result would have been the same.

Instead, it appeared that he only fell in love with me due to circumstance. I had nothing to compare the depth of his feeling to, having never been in love before, so I had no way to evaluate how he felt and no way to assess how deep it went.

Images floated through my mind, some I knew Thranduil was trying to softly send my way and others I pulled up on my own. I remembered his tender touches when he told me I was pregnant. I saw him moving over me, his face alight with passion and eyes blazing bright.

I also saw his face twisted with rage as he moved towards me, body moving smoothly and with little effort. I saw him denying Legolas the one thing he clearly wanted most, dashing the happiness of two people who deserved it.

I stopped and looked at the bed, eyes unfocused and hands on my stomach, something I had started doing on reflex whenever I could. I imagined I could feel something light stir there, although I knew it was way too early. Did I want my child learning these _traditions?_ Would I want them believing it was okay to divide elves so crudely and easily simply because of how they were born?

The only thing I knew for certain was that I wanted them to have their choice in partners. I wanted them to be with who they loved, no matter the circumstances and no matter the opposition.

I didn’t notice Thranduil entering the room and stopping suddenly, taking me in as I thought. He had been attempting to stay out of my thoughts and let me have my time to think even as he fumed. His anger had been building until he saw her indecision clear on her face, her hands hovering over their still growing child.

Then it evaporated, and the king felt something he had never felt before. Fear, fear that she would leave him, leaving him alone, but more importantly, leaving him without her.

He moved to her slowly, stepping lightly until he hit the run settled under their bed, on which she was standing. Then he took two swift steps and moved in behind her, covering her hands with his own and settling his face into the crook of her neck, lips pressing gently against the column of it.

I stilled when I felt his hands move around me, struggling to contain my breathing. I felt tears fill my eyes making it difficult to speak, “I don’t know if I can live like this.”

Thranduil froze and held me tighter, his arms nearly crushing me.

I soldiered on, voice thick, “I don’t think I can raise a child in a world where people can’t be together, or where they might not be able to be with who they love because of things out of their control.”

Thranduil took a heavy breath, but his voice was steady, “I need you, I need you to stay.”

I shook my head slightly, “Thranduil I don’t even meet your standards for a prince, let along for a king.”

“You’re perfect for anyone,” he told me, his voice threaded with heavy emotion. I could feel that his feelings were crashing and colliding like great waves upon a shore, “But mostly, you’re perfect for me.”

I frowned, “But Thranduil, you just told Legolas that royalty had to marry someone with _wealth_ and _family._ All I have is my dad and enough money to get buy which is really just family money we earned from fighting in wars.”

I felt his head shake, his voice now growing thick, “It doesn’t matter. I will not let you go.”

I took a shuddering breath, “I do not want to be second to anyone, and I definitely do not want to be second to someone who is dead.”

Thranduil jerked as soon as I started, and he paused a moment. “I am sorry, it was unfair of me to bring her into our discussion. You must understand that I must being her up out of necessity occasionally.”

I shook my head, “But that is not what you did. You used her as a weapon against me, to make me feel bad.”

I felt him straighten and huff with frustration, “I did not.”

I whirled on him, “Yes you did!”

He narrowed his eyes at me, “I simply stated a fact.”

“No, what you did was use an anecdote to try to prove a point which is much larger than your personal experience.”

He sighed, “Must we rehash the same argument?”

I nodded at him, “If that’s what it takes.”

He glowered, “Would you do as your father says? Leave me?”

I looked down at my feel, eyes suddenly filling, “I would if I felt it was the right thing to do.”

I felt nothing for a moment, the room was still, then I felt it moving slowly over me, absolute despair and loneliness, but it was not coming from me. I looked up at Thranduil and found that his eyes were filling surprisingly with tears.

I felt my eyes widen and my lips part and he stared me down, obviously not caring that he was getting emotional.

“I do not understand,” he said, his voice thick, “why I feel the say I do for you. It goes against everything I was taught and everything I taught my son. For millennia I have practiced the teachings given to my by my father, and I passed the same down to my son. It pains me to think that, in another time I may have looked at you and not seen your value, your strength. I cannot say what I would have done should you and I have met first. I am at a loss, and I feel as if I have betrayed my people, my family, my father and his father before him. I have spat in the face of years of tradition. Truth be told even as my second wife, you as well should have been carefully selected and of good birth and standing. Instead, I am the first king to marry with love in mind, not connections and wealth and good standing. I do not know if this means I should change the tradition, if me breaking it has given way to new thought. I am the first to have done so and I am unsure if I should allow it to give way to a new era.”

I looked down again, “You don’t know if this was a mistake, in other words.”

Thranduil’s voice was forceful, “No. I know this was not a mistake, but I cannot know if the next one will be a mistake. Or if my grandson will make that mistake, or his son after him.”

I nodded slowly, “I don’t think it would be.”

He took a sharp breath as I met his eyes again, mine also filled to the brim with unshed tears, “I don’t think love could ever be a mistake, Thranduil.”

He moved to me and threw his arms around me, holding me tight, “I find you may be right.”

I leaned back then and looked at him, “So you’ll let them get married?”

Thranduil took a heavy breath, “I shall.”

I smiled, “Thank you.”

His expression cleared as he pulled me tight to him, “No, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I don't believe I used any Sindarin this chapter, I promise I will get back to using it soon!


	19. A Royal Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary and translations at the end!

Thranduil pulled back slightly, and then looked down at me with fiercely glowing eyes, “Now, I believe I should make sure you thoroughly understand how sorry I am.”

I felt my cheeks grow slightly pink as his hands moved between us and pressed between my legs, slowly moving until he pressed against my clit through the satin. I jumped a little when he first made contact, but he moved his finger in slow circles and wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me to his side. I quickly melted further into him, giving him nearly all my weight as his circles got faster.

I moaned and pressed my hands into his front and back, dropping my head onto his shoulder, “Thranduil…”

He smiled lightly before he slid his hand up and then dropped it back into my panties, the smooth skin of his fingers pushing directly against me. He started walking backwards, moving until my knees hit the back of the bed. He pushed me down and then he pushed two fingers into me.

I felt my breasts swell and I pushed my hips into him, “ _A'maelamin—“_

He cut me off with a kiss, his tongue sweeping into my mouth, greedy, “Shh, little one, let me show you.”

I bit my lip and nodded, “All right.”

He dipped his head and nibbled at my neck as he fingers slid out of me and then back in, moving gently and allowing me to feel every inch of their length fully. I sighed and pushed my head back into the mattress.

Thranduil licked up my neck and then bit down again, his fingers moving more urgently now. His tongue found my ear and he licked the tip gently before biting down, sparks flew through me and pooled between my legs, causing a significant rush of wetness.

Thranduil growled with approval and he pulled my panties off, the silk sliding easily off my legs. It was only moments before his mouth found me, his tongue lapping at my clit and then completely over me. He slid a finger back into me as he feasted, it was vigorous and enthusiastic, his tongue working quickly with flicks and hard passes.

He worked as the pressure built within me, heating me through and firing sparks which moved from my sex to my nipples and then down through my hands and out. He gave me one final thrust with his fingers, this time adding a third one and crooking them in, pressing up.

I came apart with his name on my lips, drawing it out into a moan and my back arching off of the bed.

It took time for me to come down, my eyes glazed over as I looked down at Thranduil’s satisfied smirk.

He moved over me and let his weight onto me, covering me with his heavy body until I came back to myself.

“I love you,” he said softly into my ear.

After reconciling, I pushed Thranduil to find Legolas as soon as he could to share the news. He did not look happy about me pushing him away, but deep down I knew I was afraid he would change his mind if given the chance to stew on his change of mind and to feel guilty.

He leaned close to me and ran his nose along mine briefly, “I will be back as soon as I can be. I promise.”

I smiled up at him, more excited now than anything, “Please, tell me everything. I want to know how he reacts.”

Thranduil gave me an indulgent smile before he swept from the room, clearly hurrying.  

He left me in our room, still in my nightgown, so I pulled on a robe and went to see if my father was still around after our tense breakfast.

Thranduil has shown me more emotion this morning than I had ever seen from him. He was not light with the affection, and he often times gave me compliments. But the overflowing emotions he displayed this morning had no compare. The depth surprised me, and laid to rest many of the lingering questions which plagued me. I still had no idea how to feel about his still obvious grief, but I suspected with time, he would work through it.  

Moving through the space, I concentrated on the soft rugs beneath me, everything feeling sweeter and softer now that I knew he loved me so deeply. I found my father sitting in the dining room, on the couch and eyes to the fireplace. He didn’t look at me until I had settled into the arm chair next to him. “So it seems you have worked things out?”

I nodded, looking to the dancing flames, “We did, took some doing, but we did.”

He nodded sagely, “With strong headed men like him, it always does take work, but it is always worth it.”

I slid my eyes over to him them, settling deeper into my chair, “I can tell that already.”

We lapsed into silence then as we both watched the fire, content just to sit.

Suddenly, father straightened up and level me with fierce eyes, “You know I meant it when I said I would take you from here.”

I nodded, “I would have let you if I felt there was a reason.”

He settled back into the couch, crossing his legs and planting his head on a fist, “I am glad you can at least see that there may have been a reason.”

I smiled then, “Well the cat’s out of the bag about one thing though.”

My dad looked over to me, eyes alight, “And what would that be my dear?”

“You’re going to be a grandfather.”

His eyes raked over me and hovered over my still-flat stomach, “You know this for sure?”

“If the Lady Galadriel is to be believed, which I think she is, then yes I know for sure.”

“The Lady Galadriel told you of your child?” He asked, eyes wide as he sat forward, clearly interested.

I nodded, smiling, “Apparently, if she senses there is good news, she shares it immediately. Thranduil said she sees so much death and destruction, she believes every good vision is worth sharing.”

Father nodded, “This is truly a blessing. My grandchild is heralded by the Lady herself.”

I leaned towards him, offering my hand, “Everything will be fine, _Ada.”_

He took my hand and squeezed it tightly, “I hope so, my dear.”

I settled back into my seat, sighing, content.

Father left to go explore the palace library, something which I would have normally joined him in doing, but I was quickly come over with fatigue. While I avoided morning sickness and nausea, being pregnant made me tire quickly.

Thranduil returned from tracking down Legolas, who he told me left immediately to go find Tauriel and propose. He came to me immediately, sliding into bed beside me and pulling me close. He was still fully clothed, but the silk of his tunic and over coat felt nice against my bared shoulders and legs.

“Legolas was… very motivated to find Tauriel right away,” he told me softly.

I giggled, “I bet he was.”

He grunted in a very un-Thranduil like manner, “I am sure he will return in a couple of days, with a new bride.”

I snuggled closer to him, “Like father like son, I suppose.”

Thranduil chuckled, “Indeed.”

After that, I moved to sit anxiously in the living space, glancing every so often towards the front entryway, hoping Legolas would return. Thranduil watched me with exasperated eyes.

“I don’t know why we must wait for them to return, they probably will not be back for days” he said.

I looked to him, “We have to congratulate them!”

Thranduil shook his head, “If you insist, I still believe it’s a waste of time.”

He took the seat next to me on one of the plush leather couches and pulled me to him. Ever since he had returned, he kept me close, touching me whenever possible and pulling me closer, always.

He ran a hand into the robe I was still wearing and settled it on top of the silk at my hip. He pulled me so my legs were draped over his lap and I was leaning into him, his other arm curving around my shoulders to hold me there. His hand moved slowly over the silk, sending tingles up my side and into my chest, setting me abuzz.

We were quiet for a moment, before he spoke, “The preparations for the festival are going well.”

I smiled and slid a hand over my belly, his dropped down to cover mine. “I’m sure it will be wonderful.”

Thranduil smiled down at me, “I promise you, it will be. When we found out we were expecting Legolas, the kingdom celebrated for a week, at least.”

I managed to contain my wince at the reminder of his past life, but I managed it and nodded, “Sounds like fun.”

I squeezed me tighter, “It was.” He paused then, before taking a deep breath and moving on, “I… I cannot apologize enough for what I said. I have been thinking on what you said to me, and I think perhaps I have a solution for avoiding future… instances such as that.”

I looked up at him, using a hand on his chest to brace, “What do you mean?”

“I think that, in time, we should speak. Of my past and yours.”

I leaned back into him and slid a hand around his waist, “How would that help?”

Thranduil pressed his hand into my hip and explained slowly, “I think if I were to explain as much as I can to you, about my life, both before and after her, it would… dissuade me from using her memory in such a manner again.”

I turned the idea over in my mind and then smiled, running a hand across his chest, “I think maybe that might work.”

Thranduil made a noise deep in his chest which vibrated across my cheek, “Indeed.”

He fell into silence again, and almost as if on cue, when he did the fabric came back at the door and Legolas walked in, holding hands with Tauriel.  

I hopped to my feet, rushing towards them, “You’re back!”

Thranduil slowly rose to his feet and came to my back, his face impassive, “Son, Tauriel.”

Tauriel went slightly pink in the cheeks and at the tips of her ears, “ _Aran vuin,_ Calithileth.”

Legolas simply jerked his chin up at us and slid his arm around Tauriel’s waist, clearly possessive, and pulled her close. “With your permission, I would like to keep Tauriel here with me in the palace until I can arrange lodgings of our own.”

Thranduil inclined his head, “Of course.”

I smiled at them both, “I am _so,_ happy for you both.”

Tauriel smiled at me and leaned into Legolas, “Thank you, My Lady.”

I waved my hand, “We’re family now dear, you can call me Cali.”

Tauriel nodded, “Cali it is then.”

I smiled and Thranduil huffed behind me as I stepped out of his arms and moved to Tauriel and Legolas, I threw my arms around them both. “Please be happy, both of you.”

Tauriel wrapped one hand around me and patted me lightly on the back, Legolas didn’t move. In fact, he pulled Tauriel closer to him, turning her slightly into his front.

Thrnaduil pulled me back at the elbow, “ _Mîr_ I think Legolas wants to be away with his new bride.”

I smiled at him and then at the couple, Legolas’s eyes were alight with amusement, “I am so sorry, you need time to yourselves, of course.”

Legolas nodded at me, and then at his dad, “Thank you, _ada,_ Cali.”

He guided Tauriel out of the room, his arm firm around his waist and hers slid around his.

I watched them go, leaning heavily into Thranduil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Hope you all enjoyed this update, thank you so much for reading and sticking with me! I love reading all your comments and I appreciate every Kudo! 
> 
> Ada- Father   
> Mîr - Precious   
> A'maelamin - My beloved  
> rîn vell – Beloved Queen   
> aran vuin - Beloved King


	20. Meet the Couple- Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary and translations at the end, as per usual!

Five days passed with ease, Legolas holed up with Tauriel for the duration. The pair were clearly making the most of their time, if the maids who tried to attend them were any indication. Any time I asked after the couple the maids turned pink from tip to toe.

Seems like they were having a good time.

Thranduil accepted this begrudgingly, scowling only slightly when I asked after them. All things considered I thought he was taking the change of pace very well. I looked into Thranduil’s past after our argument, and found he was far from wrong when he said what we did was simply not done.

Arranged marriages were how all elven royalty, and the vast amount of nobles, found their spouses. It was a tradition which spanned millennia, and Thranduil was the very first major player to move outside of the tradition. With me.

Most nobles settled into their lot in life, accepting whomever their families decided to pair them with, finding happiness how they could within their marriage. Many of them found it, but it wasn’t unheard of for couples to be quietly unhappy, pretending everything was hunky dory when they actually had lovers on the side.

Thranduil had bucked tradition, the biggest and most influential force amongst the nobles and those of royal blood, to be with me.

I felt my body go warm all over any time I thought about it. Thranduil gave me searching looks any time I warmed, but he let it go, mostly because he saw I was happy. He could feel it coming off of me in waves, and I felt similar from him. His worry was still ever present, but I figured that was the lot when it came to being king.

We had neared close to the one month mark with _aew_ and Thranduil kept making arrangements for the festival. Apparently festivals of this size were normally planned at least six months in advance, so the short notice was putting a strain on the house manager and her staff, but she assured Thranduil everything would be prepared on time.

While he dealt with that, along with meeting dignitaries and envoys, as well as his normal meetings, I decided to occupy myself by meeting with the palace gardeners. I missed being out in the light, working with my hands and making things grow.

The head gardener, a slight woman named Halloth showed me around the gardens, pointing out exclusive breeds of roses which the palace itself bred as well as experimental strains of tomatoes, radishes, corn, and various herbs which they bred to be extremely flavorful.

Everything was _gorgeous_ beyond belief. All the colors were more vibrant, the reds redder, the whites starker, and the greens so deep, the gardens almost looked unreal. Each step was like walking through a dream.

Halloth lead me to a greenhouse at the back of the gardens, a gleaming two story building with white buttresses on the sides, each one filigreed and carved with vines and roses. There was a dome on top with a gold spire which was sparkling in the light.

Inside, there were white iron shelves which were covered in various pots filled with herbs. I walked down the aisles and turned to the woman, “This is _amazing._ How many people work here?”

Halloth looked over her shoulder to me, “Roughly a hundred. The greenhouse runs year round, and the greenery needs constant attention.”

I stopped and fingered a cilantro leaf, lifting my fingers to enjoy the aroma, “I always did love herbs the best.”

She smiled at me, “If you’d like, you can have some for your rooms.”

“Really?” I looked her over, wide eyed.”

Nodding, she said, “Of course, My Lady.”

I moved to her and gave her a hug, “Thank you so much.”

Halloth patted my shoulder a little, “It’s really not a problem.”

I leaned back and looked down at the slightly short older woman, “I missed gardening, you have no idea. A couple of plants to take care of would be wonderful.”

“I will have them moved to your room with haste.”

I thanked her before leaving, walking slowly through the gardens. I had chosen a pale green dress that day, with long sleeves and a two pieces of fabric coming off the shoulders covered in gold embroidery. I finished it off with a gold necklace with a large diamond hanging off the chain. It was a little much for a walk in the garden, but Thranduil had given it to me that morning.

“This, _Miluis,_ is a gift, in return for the gift you are giving me,” he told me.

I looked at him sideways, “What do you mean? I haven’t given you anything.”

Thranduil stepped close, his mouth going soft and his eyes glowing.  “You are giving me a child,” he said, his hand sliding over my gown and settling over my stomach, “It is the best gift you could give me.”

My eyes grew watery and I felt warm all over, “I don’t know what to say.”

I pulled the pendant away from me, admiring the sparkle. The diamond hung off of a platinum chain so thin it was almost invisible, and it was cut into an oval. The diamond was surrounded by a halo of light pink sapphires, making the overall necklace double the width of my thumb and almost as long.

It sparkled brilliantly as I walked back to our rooms, looking forward to dinner with Thranduil. I had a good feeling today would be the day Legolas and Tauriel would emerge from their rooms and maybe come spend time with us.

Halfway there, Thranduil came around a corner, rounding some rose bushes, and walked directly to me.

He glowered at me as I walked to him, “I could not find you.”

I smiled up at him, “I was in the green house! The head gardener said she would give me some herbs to keep in our rooms.”

Thranduil relaxed and slung an arm around my shoulders, “Is that so?”

“It is,” I enthused, putting my arm around his waist, “I miss my garden, it will be nice to have some of it back at least.”

He leaned into me and pressed his lips into the top of my head. “I am happy for you then.”

We walked back to our rooms, in step.

He pulled me closer then, “Legolas is joining us and your father for dinner.”

I smiled up at him, “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

I leaned into him and put a hand on his chest, “I can’t wait to see how happy they are.”

He grunted in response, still salty all this time later.

I got up on my toes and kissed his cheek, “Your son is happy, you should be happy for him.”

Thranduil sighed, “I am happy for him, as his father. As king, I am worried that Tauriel will not make for a suitable princess, and that the people will not accept her. They participate in the tradition as much as we royals, attending the weddings and the subsequent celebrations. They write and draw and sing sings about the beauty of the couple and how suited they are to each other. This is a lot of… pomp and circumstance and to commoners this is all a dream to them. Something they would never have. Now, everyone has the chance to become a princess, a prince, a noble. Who knows what will happen now?”

I looked down at my feet, “I hadn’t thought of that.”

Thranduil nodded, “One must always be weary of political maneuvering amongst the nobles, men and women looking for power by capturing the heart of a lonely prince. Now, we must watch everyone, commoners and nobles alike. Anyone who shows interest in us must be watched carefully, for everyone could have nefarious motives.”

I blanched, “Oh god. Did I just make it so our child can’t even have friends for fear of this maneuvering?”

Thranduil didn’t deny it.

I worried my lip and looked to my side, “I guess… we’ll just have to try for siblings then.”

Thranduil let out a barking laugh, surprised, “That is an excellent solution, my bride.”

I smiled at him and we moved on, headed for dinner.

That night, my father joined me and Thranduil in the dining room, Legolas and Tauriel were… _late._

My dad was nearly vibrating in his seat by the time we arrived, his muscular frame taking up an armchair in front of the fire.

He walked to me when we came in, “This is too exciting, just too exciting. Meeting Thranduil has been one thing, but _Legolas._ He is the golden boy of the palace, and marrying the captain of the guard, too intriguing indeed.”

I smiled at him, “I think they’re happy, _Ada.”_

He nodded, “Of course, of course. But the other noble families are buzzing, I received word from Rivendell that a duke there has taken a common woman for his duchess. They have been in love for _eons_ and just now finally were joined. Imagine the beauty of their union, so many years of love built up and released in a single night.”

I sighed and leaned into Thranduil, who muttered, “I can see now where your romantic proclivities hale from.”

I laughed and patted his arm, “Indeed, it had to come from somewhere.”

He sighed deeply, and as he did the cloth moved behind us, heralding someone’s entry.

We all turned to watch as Tauriel came into the room first, Legolas’s hand at the small of her back and not far behind. They both looked not a hair out of place, but Tauriel was visibly pink and Legolas was smirking.

Thranduil huffed at my side, but Tauriel advanced towards me and gave me a hug, her auburn hair swirling around us. “Thank you, _so much,”_ she said into my ear.

I held her tight to me, “You’re welcome, _Sellig.”_

She pulled back and I saw that her eyes were slightly watery.

Thranduil watched our exchanged with tender eyes, I knew he was worried about the marriage, but I knew he had a soft spot for the girl. Their happiness would please him, and in time he would come to agree with me whole heartedly.

My dad approached us then, his eyes shining just a little. He inclined his head at Tauriel and Legolas, “Prince, princess.”

He smiled broadly at them.

Tauriel smiled back, “You must be Cali’s father.”

His smile got wider, “I am indeed, she is my finest work.”

I leaned into him, “Thanks _ada.”_

“You’re welcome.”

Thranduil sighed, “If you are all done, may we eat?”

I smiled up at him, “We may.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Cali returns to the gardens this chapter, I promise she hadn't left her hobbies behind for her big bad kingly man. :) Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to put out there what I can, the second half of this is coming soon! 
> 
> Aew – small bird, used here as an endearment for their child  
> Miluis - Lovely one  
> Sellig – my girl/daughter   
> Ada- Father


	21. Meet the Couple- Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations/Glossary at the end! I also updated the one from last chapter, sorry I missed some there! As always, please enjoy the update! As an FYI, she gets sick in this chapter so if reading about people getting ill makes your stomach turn, be on the look out!

Dinner started quiet, so I of course had to break that silence. Unfortunately for me, I accidentally chose a touchy subject. “Any luck finding out how those orcs got in?” I asked casually, grasping at straws and looking for anything to sill the dead air.

Tauriel ducked her head and turned pink in the ears, and Thranduil’s knuckles turned white as he gripped his fork in an effort not to speak. I widened my eyes and looked to Legolas who glanced at me dryly, clearly not amused with my lack of tack in this case. He then looked to the heavens for strength before he looked at me again, motioning to Tauriel with his chin.

“Oh-“ I started, “I didn’t mean—of course it’s a difficult task, it makes sense that they’re difficult to find, I mean, I’m sorry for asking.”

Tauriel sighed, her expression clearing, “It’s all right Cali… I spent a long time looking, and I almost had them, but a warg sniffed me out before I could get close to their camp or gather any useful information. By the time I went back with reinforcements they had already moved on.”

I smiled at her, “Thank you for looking. I am sure it’s tiring work.”

She smiled back and looked back to her plate of honey roasted ham and buttered vegetables. The chefs had gone all out tonight making Tauriel’s favorites in honor of her marriage, including ham, seven kinds of puddings, fresh buttered vegetables, and a plethora of fresh fruits and vanilla cream.

My dad dug into the meal with vigor, and as soon as Tauriel and I had finished our awkward encounter, he waded into the fray. “This is an _amazing_ spread here,” he said, serving himself another helping of fruit and pudding.

I smiled across the table at him, “The chefs here do not mess around, _ada.”_

He sat heavily back into his chair, “So you know, I was thinking of growing a beard. I wager it would look _magnificent_ on me. Now that I’m retired there’s no need to keep up with all these elven standards.”

Thranduil frowned at _ada,_ “I do not think this is a good idea. You’re a member of the royal family now.”

“All the more reason then! No one can tell me no!”

I laughed, “I think that sounds wonderful.”

Thranduil turned to me, twirling his fork around his hands, “Don’t encourage his behavior, _Mîr._ We’ve already challenged tradition enough for one week.”

I ducked my head and quickly neutralized my face. I know he didn’t mean it to hit as deep as it did, but I was already having doubts about my decision and how the kingdom would take it.

Of course, Thranduil could feel my embarrassment and unease. His voice came to me softly, _‘I did not mean to upset you, little one. I apologize.’_

I sighed and didn’t reply, simply lifted my head and smiled at him.

The wounds from earlier were still too fresh for me to address them properly, and my unease still fluctuating too much for me to have decided on a course of action.

Thranduil’s pale eyes raked over my face, taking in my wavering eyes and set lips. His hand drifted under the table and grabbed mine, his thumb running along the back of my hand, soothing me. He gripped it tightly then, and gave me a significant look. _‘We’ll talk later,’_ he told me.

I sighed again, but this time with a more genuine smile.

I could feel eyes flickering back and forth between us, I looked around the table and smiled at our company.

“Sorry,” I said, “I got lost in thought.”

Legolas huffed, “In _Ada’s_ thoughts maybe.”

Thranduil frowned at him, but didn’t deny it. Tauriel gave me a knowing smile.

 _Ada_ looked at everyone and huffed, “I feel left out now.”

Thranduil chuckled, “I promise to include you next time.”

Dad looked startled, “I would appreciate that, My Lord.”

Thranduil shook his head, “Please, call me Thranduil. I regret I do not have a nickname as our Cali here does.”

Dad barked out a laugh and pounded one of his meaty fists on the table, “We could always call you _Than.”_

He roared with laughter as soon as he was done and and Tauriel started giggling, Thranduil even smiled and let out a lot chuckle.

I gripped Thranduil’s hand hard, giggling myself, “ _Than,_ darling, would you pass the green beans?”

Thranduil frowned at me, but his eyes were alight with amusement, “Absolutely, Cali.”

Later that night, after Thranduil and I had disrobed and climbed into bed, he pulled me close.

“Shall we talk, _Miluis?”_

I sighed and set me head heavily onto his chest, “We can, it you’d like.”

He wrapped one heavy limb around me and kept me where I was, “I would enjoy working through your feelings.”

I smiled and planted a kiss over his heart through his tunic and then settled in again. I listened to his heart beat for a moment. It beat strong, always, and it gave me comfort that it had done so for millennia, and would for millennia more.

I spoke softly, trying to make sure I articulated correctly, “I feel… conflicted. I know it is right for them to be together, but now that you’ve explained things to me… And I’ve done some reading on my own. It’s made me doubt myself. I wonder if doing this will make things more difficult. Elven politics are already messy enough, and with the orcs running around and killing people in the palace… What if it’s the right thing to do and simply the wrong time? What if it’s just simply wrong in general?”

Thranduil took a deep breath, and I could feel him mulling over his words. “I understand what you are feeling, and it is natural, I assure you. To doubt is the essence of what it means to be a leader, to care about those under your charge. It is a part of our learning process and it will always be, on some level, unpleasant. It is because you _care_ about those around you. You love your people and want only the best for each of them, individually. This is a difficult task, but you take it seriously. It’s something I admire about you.”

I laid still, and let his words flow over me and soak into me. He meant them, every last one, I could feel his sincerity and his will for me to hear him, and to really understand what he was saying. I was not done with doubt, and being queen, I never would be. It is my job to doubt myself in private, to wonder if I made the right decision. Now was the time for self-reflection but I knew, as soon as I was in front of the people, I would need to be assured I could and would make the right decisions.

I would get there, I knew, but it would be a long road.

Thranduil ran his hands over my shoulder and down my arm, and then back up, making my hairs stand on end and gooseflesh jump out all over me. He moved his hand back up and then repeated, helping my shoulders relax and my whole body to go limp, settling heavier into his body.

He murmured to me in Sindarin then, telling me how proud he was of me and how beautiful he found me.

I drifted off to sleep on the backs of his sweet words.

I work up with a start, my stomach turning suddenly and violently. I lurched from bed and ignored Thranduil’s startled cry as I lunged for the bathroom.

I felt bile rise into my throat just as I made it to a chamber pot. I retched and lost my dinner from last night thoroughly before I felt my body calm.

I was still nauseous, but it was no longer violent. I laid down onto the tile and pressed my forehead there, savoring the coolness of the floor as I felt Thranduil approach me.

A light smile was playing at his lips and I frowned deeply at him, “Laugh all you want, _Than,_ this is your doing.”

He smiled wide then, looking proud, “It is indeed.”

I frowned more and then sighed, turning to my other side so I could press more fully against the tile. The cool seeped through the silk of my nightgown and calmed my stomach, settling me more the further it progressed.

Thranduil sat by my head and ran his hand over my cheek and then up and into my hair. His nails scraped along my scalp gently, sending tingles down my spine and helping to ease the ache getting ill had left in my stomach. His fingers sifted and gently brushed through my locks.

I turned my head to him and focused carefully on his face, noticing for the first time that the light was still blue with the early morning. It threw his face into sharp relief and set his eyes a glow, making them seem bluer than normal.

It was a sight I held close to me over the next 8 months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and continued readership! Hope you all enjoyed although it's on the shorter side! I have had some difficulties with the last couple of chapters, but I hope that you've enjoyed them! We're going to advance the time here a little bit, hang on for the ride. :)
> 
> ada- father   
> Mîr - Precious   
> Miluis - Lovely one


	22. Aewen

My pregnancy went as well as you could expect, with aches and pains and swelling feet, but above all of that was the absolute glow I felt. It was cheesy and awful, but I felt it. I felt as if I was floating, like every step I took brought me closer to the heavens and further to term. Growing large was strange in its own way while equally wonderful, a visual sign of all the changed I had already been feeling, and it made me strangely proud. I knew for sure Thranduil at least was _very_ proud of the change he felt he had caused in me,

The festival Thranduil had thrown to announce our child had been _fabulous._ He spared no expense and even went so far as allowing me to wear a necklace made of pieces of starlight to the festival. He told me that he had recovered the jewels from some dwarves some time ago, and I was the first person to don the jewels since then. I could tell it was a big deal, mostly because his eyes did not leave me or the gems the entre night. Something about the gems lighting my face and reflecting off bare skin made him _hungry._

The kingdom was clearly happy with the news that there would be a new prince or princess, the festival which was supposed to last only three days stretched into a week. The halls lit with colorful lights for the duration made it hard to sleep at night, but it was impossible to be grouchy when they were celebrating her child.

Tauriel and Legolas stayed close as ever, working together whenever possible and any down time they had was spent holding hands, Legolas smiling and Tauriel giggling. Their marriage softened them both while at the same time it made them better fighters. They defended each other fiercely and when they had the time to truly enjoy each other’s company, they made sure to make the most of it.

Tauriel once quietly admitted to me that they were trying to have a baby, but she was worried it would take too long and he would get frustrated. We spent a whole afternoon in the light just talking about babies and men, me reassuring her that Legolas would be patient with her.

He did not make a liar of me, and indeed was patient with her I heard nothing from her until three months later when she shyly told me she was expecting. Legolas immediately pulled her off of field assignments, but he was _very_ pleased at the development. Tauriel glowed as much as me, outwardly ecstatic everywhere she went.

In the midst of their trials, they managed to track down what was left of the orc pack that had attacked me and killed Maeron, Tauriel working from the palace and Legolas in the field following her intel. They were on the outskirts of the wood, still communicating with their person on the inside, but being careful to move camp every three days so as to avoid the guard’s watchful eye

Letters in the camp revealed that the orcs knew of the upcoming royal babies, and reams of paper were scratched with black speech which was centered on if they were to do anything about _Aew_ or Tauriel and her baby _._ They were eerily close to some kind of plan, and the relief I felt at their plans dying could not be measured.

The only loose end was the leak inside the halls of Mirkwood, but with time they too would be revealed. Until then, Tauriel, Legolas, and Thranduil assured me I was safe, and that the babies were safe, so I lived in peace.

The days drifted like leaves on the wind, twirling gently but never boring, each different from the last and moving every towards the unknown future.

The first time the baby kicked, I felt such a surge of happiness that Thranduil came back to our rooms from whatever meeting he was in that day, his face curious and hopeful.

I gasped and smiled, “ _A'maelamin,_ quick, you must feel this.”

I ran to him and grabbed one large hand and placed it onto my now rounded belly. The silks I wore while pregnant gave him no hindrance as his hand was immediately met with small kicks against his palm.

Thranduil’s eyes grew wide and he crouched down in front of me, his head even with the swell at my midsection and he started to speak softly in Sindarin.

As soon as the words left his mouth the fluttering kicks grew stronger, responding to his voice. Thranduil’s mouth went slightly slack as he stared at his hand in wonder, the soft words now dying on his tongue as he took in the sensations.

His voice was quiet when he said thickly, “I had forgotten how magical this time is.”

I smiled down at him and covered his hand with my own, dragging it along my stomach to follow the small fluttering kicks of our child. I knew a time would come when the kicks would be painful and I would dread them, but now every sign of movement seemed a miracle in and of itself.

My father was beside himself with happiness, his newly growing beard moved with his smiles and somehow made them seem even bigger than they actually were. He beamed everywhere he went and any time the opportunity arose he boasted about his upcoming grandchild.

His booming laugh was often heard after he bragged of the mating capabilities of his daughter and his new son. This made Thranduil smug and I blush, but neither of us could really deny it, we had gotten pregnant fast.

The large man also set about unpacking family heirlooms from our home in the Wood. Small blankets I remembered loving in my youth, stuffed rabbits and elks from my mother and father’s, and above all else a white dress my mother had worn at her formal presentation.

I fingered the soft white cotton with matching lace gently, the fabric still as soft as ever all these years later. It would be perfect for a royal presentation, swathing _Aew_ in comfort and luxury, allowing the child to be seen for who they would become. They would be a strong and kind ruler, whose wealth was abundant but who spread it around for all to share in.

As I grew larger and it came to be nearly time for the baby, the palace was in a rush. A pale yellow bassinette has been made and moved into our room, next to the bed so I would not have to rise at night. One of the guest bedrooms had been renovated into a nursery with soft plush chairs and rockers for nursing. There were cashmere throws everywhere and soft yellow walls which made the space soothing, perfect for the baby.

 Thranduil took on again the same nanny who had helped to raise Legolas, for which I was secretly grateful. If anything, having another woman around to help would provide me time to get a good night’s sleep at least half the time. She spent a lot of time getting to know me, discussing everything from education to breastfeeding and meal times to clothing.

We met several times with a midwife who would be assisting me with the birth, which we decided would happen in the large royal baths as to make it easier on both me and the baby. Thankfully elven magic did cover some pain mitigation while maintaining the integrity of a natural labor process. She also explained what signs to look for in a true labor, breathing techniques to help with the pain, as well as what Thranduil could do to help me. Thranduil did not look to happy when she told him what to do, but when I prodded his arm he settled and took in her advice.

It was something I appreciated, and having spoken with a number of other mothers in my time, they all informed me that letting a labor take its course naturally was the best plan of action, and having a spouse there to help made it that much easier.

When the cramps came they were slow and gentle to start. Barely a pressure in my pelvis, so I mostly ignored it, returning to the book I had settled into in the office. Soon the pressure increasing and I was already moving towards the baths, hoping the warm water would help ease the pressure.

Then it moved to my back and seemed to be pushing in on me, forcing my muscles taut and my back to arch. My water broke with a whoosh and then it was really on, the pressure moving lower and across my entire abdomen and clenching hard. Thranduil was out on business, but I pushed my pain to him, unable to properly reach out to him with words. Thranduil came rushing into the bedroom, his robes swirling around him in waves of silver and gold. I heard him shouting but all I could manage to do in response was to groan from the bathroom.

He found me in the bath, my knees on the bench and my torso out of the warm water and leaning on the cool tiles. I was breathing deep, as I had been taught, and working through the last vestiges of a contraction. He took one look at me and his face softened, “ _Meleth nín,_ I will find the healers and the midwives.”

I waved my hand, bracing myself for another wave of pressure, “Please, hurry.”

 _Aew_ clearly could not wait for the healers to arrive, by the time the team had arrived and assembled their supplies the waves had moved closer together, only two minutes apart now. The midwife was amazed, her eyes going wide as she worked quickly, checking to make sure I wasn’t tearing anywhere and giving me various herbs and rubbing poultices here and there while whispering some pain spells.

Thranduil disrobed to his smalls and climbed into the bath behind me, rubbing my shoulders and murmuring encouraging words in Sindarin. His hands felt alternatively wonderful and too much, so I was constantly having him, stop and start again, feeling like I was coming out of my skin and his hands would either hold me together or pull me apart.

All too soon, the midwife climbed in next to me and Thranduil, her voice soft but firm telling me to push.

Five minutes later there was a whoosh and then I head wailing and I fell flat against the cool tiles and closed my eyes, feeling like that crying was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. It was high pitched and so strong for someone who had just entered the world.

Thranduil’s voice came from over my shoulder, thick with emotion, “It’s a girl, _Mîr.”_

I smiled and sighed deeply, pushing up to turn and face him, ignoring the minor blood which had built up in the pool, and looked down into his arms. He moved her small pink form towards me, moving slowly and gently, mindful of where she was still connected to me.

The midwife leaned in and gave Thranduil a small gleaming knife, then moved quickly to tying off the connection, “Would you like to cut the cord, My Lord?”

Thranduil looked over me and our daughter before nodding at the woman, “Very much so.”

I felt nothing as he made quick work of the cord setting me free and allowing me to relax into the bench for a moment, holding her close to my chest and allowing her to latch onto me. He small hands reached out to me and I watched as her eyes opened for the first time.

Her eyes were clear crystal blue, and they looked at me with such innate trust it brought tears to my eyes. I bent low over her, my hand on her head as I sobbed outright.

I felt a wave of tenderness from Thranduil as he moved in and held us both close, our family together.

“What shall we name her?” I asked him.

Thranduil though for a moment, his face serene, before he settled on, “Aewen.”

I sighed and leaned into him, “That sounds perfect.”

He smiled down at me and then held us closer, “I love you.”

“I love you too, _A'maelamin.”_

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, the end! I thought long on how I wanted this to end, hopefully you enjoyed it! Thank you all so much for sticking with me through the ups and downs and the wonky update times! I appreciate all the comments you have given me and the feedback, and I hope to write for you again soon. :) I am working on some other fics right now and if you're interested you can check out my profile. I am also shittyurlhere on tumblr if you want to drop me a message or suggest future fic ideas. I really enjoyed this story and hopefully I'll have time to go back through and edit it, but overall I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I have! 
> 
> Aew- Little Bird   
> Ada- Father   
> Meleth nín- My Love   
> A'maelamin - My beloved


End file.
